Princess of Peace
by InoIceQueen
Summary: Eirene, who's name means peace, is a daughter of Athena. Her best friends are each a son of one of the Big Three. What will they and the rest of the Campers do when war strikes Mt. Olympus? Prequel to original Percy Jackson series; rated T to be safe
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, any of the characters, the storylines, etc. They all belong to Rick Riordan, with the exception of my original characters created for this story. =)**

**For the first part of the story, I'm going to narrate in third person, then switch to first person. The idea is that this takes place before Percy and all his friends. In this time and age, the Big Three haven't taken their pledge to not have children. I'm sure you're wondering how the heck I came up with the title, which was inspired by the main character. Her name's Eirene, which means peace.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Eirene sighed, and stepped out of her apartment into the warm summer air. She had a backpack slung over her shoulder, and she was wearing a bright orange t-shirt that said "Camp Half-Blood". She was slim and pale, and had a pretty face. Her hair was curly and golden, and fell about mid-back. Her eyes were gray-blue, and shifted with her mood. The most remarkable thing about her, however, was her parentage. Her father was a rich, intelligent businessman, far too busy to care about her. But her mother was no less than the goddess Athena herself.

How's that possible? Well, that's a really, really, really good question. I mean, all those Greek myths about the heroes, the gods, the goddesses, the Titans… they weren't true, right? Yeah, _wrong_.

As the Western Civilization developed, the gods (along with all the other familiar faces and places from the myths) moved there. Mt. Olympus is currently over the Empire State Building in New York, and the entrance to the Underworld is in L.A. Monsters exist and roam the earth, and tend to attack half-bloods.

Half-bloods are half mortal, half god; also known as demigods. The more powerful your parent, the more powerful your scent. Your scent attacks monsters to attack you, and satyrs to bring you to Camp Half-Blood.

Camp Half-Blood is a special summer camp (year round for some) that protects and trains these half-bloods. It's run by Chiron the centaur, trainer of heroes, Dionysus, god of wine, and various instructors and satyrs. There are twelve cabins, arranged in a "U" shape around a large bonfire pit. Each cabin represents a god: Zeus, Hera, Artemis, Apollo, Demeter, Hephaestus, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Ares, Athena, Dionysus, and Hermes.

There are other minor gods and goddesses, and Hades, but their children live in Hermes. Hermes is the god of travelers, amongst other things, so any undetermined half-bloods or half-bloods that don't belong to any of the main twelve live there. But back to Eirene…

Eirene hailed a taxi, and stepped in. She gave the driver instructions as to where she needed to be, and they were off. After a little while, they arrived at a huge hill in the middle of no where. "Are you sure this is where you wanna go, miss?" The driver asked skeptically. "Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks." She handed him a thick wad of cash, grabbed her bag, and jumped out of the car.

The driver shrugged, taking the money and driving off. Eirene hiked to the top of the big hill, then walked over. If you were watching her, you would've seen her vanish into thin air. That's the effect of the Mist, which prevents mortals from seeing things they shouldn't.

There were a few kids and satyrs running around, but Eirene paid them no mind. She waved vaguely to an instructor, who nodded back. Dodging around the others, she finally came upon the cabins, specifically Athena's. Upon entering, she smiled sadly. Her half-brothers and sister weren't here yet. Then again, the majority of demigods came right before dinner on the first day. She tossed her stuff on the bed, and sat down to read one of the many books from the cabin's library.

Eirene glanced at a clock nearby, then jumped up. It had been nearly two hours, and if she didn't hurry she'd be late for dinner.

She was just in time, and by the looks of it everyone else had arrived. As she walked passed the tables, she silently named each person in her head.

At the head of Apollo's table sat their leader, Jason, with his sister and brother, Melpomene and Melete. At the head of Demeter's table sat Melia, with her sisters Phyllis, Melissa, and Ianthe. At the head of Hephaestus' table were the twins Lycurgus and Leander, and seated nearby was their younger sister Leto. At the head of the Aphrodite table was Kore, along with her sister Leda and her brother Phrixus. At the head of Ares' table was Neoptolemus, along with his brothers, Pyrrhus and Melete, and and their sister Megaera. At the head of Dionysus' table was Melanthios, sitting alone, since he had no siblings. At the head of the Zeus table sat Kreios, along with his sisters Nephele and Aegle, and his brother Castor. At Poseidon's table's head sat Proteus, along with his sister Penelope, and his brother Menelaus. The Hermes' table was the largest, and at its head sat Aiolos and his sisters, Aella, Leto, and Dike, and his brothers Damon, and Iacchus. There were no undetermineds this year so far, but the other boy seated at the table was not a son of Hermes. It was Thanatos, son of Hades. Hades didn't have a cabin, so Thanatos had to room and eat with the Hermes' kids. And, finally, Eirene's own Athena table. At its head sat her brother Proteus, along with their brothers Mentor and Koios, and their sister Ismene.

Eirene smiled and took her seat at Proteus' right. "Nice of you to join us, sister." He said, grinning. She flashed him a brilliant smile back, then began eating. The rest of Athena's children had lighter blonde hair, and gray eyes, a contrast to Eirene's gold hair and blue-gray eyes. But even so, she bore a distinct resemblance to the goddess of wisdom.


	2. Camp, Sweet Camp

~After Dinner, Eirene's Point of View~

Normally the campers had a game of capture-the-flag, but tonight the counselors decided we could catch up. I was really glad, because I'd missed everyone so much. Well, not everyone, but almost. Especially Menelaus, Castor, and Thanatos, who were currently in the woods waiting for me. I finally managed to find them, and I don't think I've ever been so happy to see them in my life.

Menelaus, son of Poseidon, bore a great resemblance to his father. He was handsome, with tousled black hair and deep sea green eyes. He was relaxed, and laughed easily. I hate admitting it to myself, and Mother would be furious if she knew, but I sort of have a crush on him. Just a little bit, though.

Castor, son of Zeus, was equally good looking, but drove me crazy. He had his father's bright blue eyes, but had light blonde hair instead of black. He enjoyed picking on me, but would then turn around and be nice. Don't ask why I put up with that sort of thing, I have no idea. It's one of my Fatal Flaws. Every hero has at least one, but I'm blessed with at least three. Pretty pathetic, right? And don't ask what they are, like you need to know my weaknesses.

Thanatos, son of Hades, was (predictably) just as good-looking as any son of the Big Three. He seemed pretty serious, but I could always make him smile or laugh. Most campers avoided him because of the whole deal with Hades, but I always hung around with him. He had dark brown hair, and deep, serious black eyes. It was hard looking him in the eye, because it was like looking straight into a firey pit. There was a sort of fire (not literally) in his eyes, just like his dad's. If you got caught in that gaze, you'd have trouble pulling away. It was the sort of thing that made you think he was either a genius, or really crazy.  
"Hey 'Rene." Menelaus said casually, walking over an slinging an arm around my shoulders. "Cas here was just wondering if you remembered how to tell time or not. Or if your sense of direction had gotten any worse." "Castor's just jealous I beat him in everything. Except annoying people by shocking them with little sparks." I replied, sticking my tongue out at Castor. "Please. If anyone knows anything about jealousy, that'd be Prince Death." He said with a smirk, directing those bright blue eyes on me even though he was talking about Thanatos. Everyone at camp has a Greek name, and every name means something. Most of us live up to those names at one point or another. Thanatos' name means, well… death. That's appropriate because his father is Hades, and he's technically the Prince of the Underworld. Not something you like to broadcast, but everyone here knows because they've seen his powers.

"Stop teasing him. And what do you mean by that anyways, bigot?" I said coolly, meeting his gaze determinedly. "Nothing. He's just being stupid." Thanatos said, glaring at Castor. Thanatos was leaning against a tree casually, and the fire in his eyes was burning. I knew that look. "Thanatos…" I said warningly, stepping (rather unwillingly) away from Menelaus and going to stand by Thanatos. I rested a hand on his arm gently, hoping to calm him. "I'm fine." He replied abruptly, pulling away. I couldn't help but feel a little hurt. I mean, c'mon, I wasn't the one saying how jealous he is. Which, as far as I'm aware, he isn't. _Castor must know who he likes or something. Wonder who…?_ I mused.

My face must've reflected my hurt feelings, because Menelaus threw Thanatos a really dirty look. "Would it kill you to be nice? She's just trying to help." He said. "Maybe I don't need her help." Thanatos snapped, getting angry. "That's no reason to treat her that way! Say you're sorry!" Menelaus walked up to Thanatos and jabbed him in the chest. "Don't touch me, fish boy." Thanatos snarled, drawing his sword, Death Whisper.

I shivered, eyeing the weapon warily. It was made of smooth, black steel; a gift from Hades. "Don't tell me what to do, freak." Menelaus replied venomously, drawing his own sword, Current Rush. The two circled each other like a pair of wolves, sizing each other up. Castor eyed both boys, his eyes hungry. He clearly wanted to see the fight. Well, I wasn't going to have it.

Thanatos swung his sword at Menelaus' shoulder, but he dodged at the last second and aimed a jab towards Thanatos' stomach. Thanatos jumped back, and retreated several steps. Then, at once, both boys ran at each other, preparing to make a shish kebob out of their opponent. So I did the only thing I could.

"STOP!" I yelled, running in between them and flinging my arms out desperately. Menelaus tripped when he saw me, and fell on the ground at my feet. Thanatos was already too close, and couldn't stop. The only thing I was aware of was searing pain as Death Whisper pierced my side. I dropped to my knees, crying out in pain. "Eirene!" Menelaus scrambled to my side, and caught me as I fell over. The blade of Death Whisper was laced with poison, so even a scratch could prove fatal, let alone a jab in the side. I was fairly certain no vital organs had been hurt, but that didn't matter.

Menelaus was calling my name over and over, sounding frantic. He held me close to him, leaning over me as he looked at my wound. I saw Castor running through the trees, probably to find a healer from Apollo's cabin. Thanatos fell to his knees beside us, and the last thing I saw before I passed out were those black firey eyes, so much like Hades', but Hades would never look at someone with such remorse.


	3. Promise

**Welcome to what's technically chapter three, but is really chapter two. Yeah, I know, sort of confusing. I decided to make 'chapter one' a prologue, since it was in third person. 'Chapter two' is **_**really**_** the first chapter because it's told in first person. At times, I might switch to third person, but I'd like to keep it with a first person point of view while switching characters.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~Thanatos' Point of View~

I really didn't mean to stab her. Really, I didn't. I'd never hurt Eirene. She's my very best, and (partially because of what I did) only friend (_if _she still wants to be friends with a homicidal idiot like me). I'm sort of friends with Menelaus, but Castor and I just don't get along. I don't like the guy, and he absolutely _hates _me. It's probably because of our fathers. I mean, Hades and Zeus don't get along, so why should their sons? Menelaus is alright, but if he ever had to choose between me and Castor, he'd probably side with Castor. Poseidon and Zeus don't always get along, but they'll always side together against Hades. Figures.

I doubt Menelaus wants to be friends with me anymore, because we started fighting and Eirene got hurt as a result. Namely, as a result of _me_. It's been a few days, and Eirene's going to come out of the Big House any minute. I wasn't allowed to see her, because I might've been… what did Jason say? 'A threat to the health and recovery of the patient'. Right. Jason's the leader of the Apollo cabin, and really good with healing, so he took the poison out no problem and sealed up the wound. Of course, there was the whole blood-loss problem, so Eirene had to rest for a few days while drinking nectar and eating ambrosia.

Oh, there she is. Is she mad? She doesn't look mad. She looks kind of worried. Why would she be worried? Is she worried about me? Hey, should she be running like that? She's running towards _me_. What do I say? What do I do?

"Thanatos! You're still here!" Eirene threw her arms around me and buried her face in my chest. "Uh, yeah. I mean, why wouldn't I be here?" I asked. She looked up at me, her eyes filled with concern. "Well, because of…" She trailed off, frowning. "Weren't you at the big council thing? Proteus came to fill me in. They were considering throwing you out because of the whole 'impending war' thing." She explained.

"I started a war by stabbing you? I'm really, really sorry!" I said. _Did I offend Athena? Are she and Hades going to war? Oh my gods. How stupid am I? I started a war. _I thought in disbelief. She sighed, stepping away. I felt a little disappointed, but I couldn't have told you why.

"Let's go for a walk, and I'll explain everything. I bet you were skulking around the woods during the council, weren't you?" She shook her head, then linked arms with me and headed for the strawberry fields. I got a funny tingling in my stomach, but it didn't hurt. Weird. I might stop by Apollo's cabin later so a healer can look me over. I must be getting sick or something.

"Well, there's a HUGE conflict between Zeus and Hades right now. We don't know how or why it started, but there's going to be war." Eirene began, looking grim. "Proteus, Koios, and I are going on a quest to find Demeter and Persephone. We have to bring them over to Zeus' side." "Why Zeus?" I demanded. "That's who the Camp is siding with." She said, looking sympathetic. "Hera, Poseidon, Athena, Dionysus, Apollo, and Artemis have already pledged allegiance to Zeus, and all of the Athena and Apollo children are expected to honor that alliance. Ares, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus have all sided with Hades, along with their children, every minor god and goddess, and various monsters. Follow me so far?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so. But you said the Camp was on Zeus' side. What about the kids whose parents are on Hades side?" "They've already left the Camp. They were taken by their parents, who are presumably in the Underworld, plotting with Hades." She said grimly. "Why am I here then? I'm the _son _of Hades, for gods' sake!" I said furiously. "You… you want to be with them?" She looked uncertain for a moment. "Actually, Chiron thought you'd side with the Camp. He wants you too." "Why?" I asked suspiciously. She shrugged in an offhand way, and then continued what she was saying before.

"Hermes and Demeter are undecided. Remaining neutral isn't really a choice, so Campers who are already on Zeus' side are being sent on Quests to convince them to side with us. Demeter will be tempted to side with Hades, since her daughter Persephone is his wife. Persephone will most likely side with her husband, but if we can convince her otherwise, we can convince Demeter as well.

We're really not sure whom Hermes will side with. So, to ensure he sides with Zeus, the Poseidon cabin (Adrastos, Penelope, and of course Menelaus), will go on a Quest to find and convince him." Eirene finished, looking at me seriously.

"Alright, I get it. But you didn't answer my question." "What question?" She asked guiltily, knowing full well what I wanted to know. "Why does Chiron want me on Zeus' side so badly? I'm a son of Hades, and normally people around here would be happy to see me go. Especially after what I did to you, Eirene. Why am I so wanted all of a sudden?" She began twisted a lock of hair around her fingers, a nervous habit. "Don't worry. And please, whatever you do," She grabbed both of my hands in hers, looking dead serious. "Don't go looking for Hades. Don't go to the Underworld. In fact, just stay in Camp. Don't leave at all. It's never safe to leave, but because of the war and who you are, you can't go."

Her eyes were stormy and fierce, but at the same time pleading. "I… can't promise that." I said, looking away. "But you have to!" She sounded desperate. "Maybe if you told me why it's so dangerous, I'd agree and stay here." I pulled away, and she looked hurt. "Don't look like that." She turned to leave me, but I was much faster and stronger, so I grabbed her by the waist and spun her around, pinning her to a tree. "Th… Thanatos!" She squeaked.

Her back was pressed to the tree, and I was leaning over her (Eirene's really short compared to me and the rest of her friends). "Tell me. Just tell me." I breathed. "N-no." She stuttered. Why was she so nervous? She looked just like all the other girls and camp did when Phrixus, son of Aphrodite and teen model, came within a foot of them. Was I scaring her? That had to be it. There's no way she'd react to me the way girls react to Phrixus.

"Eirene…" I spoke softly and calmly, cupping her face in my hand, hoping that didn't scare her more. I gently forced her to look at me. "You're my best friend. You know I'd promise you anything. I'd do anything for you." I began, looking at her. "But I have to know. What is it about me that makes it so dangerous for me to leave, especially now? Don't give me that crap about my scent being stronger because my dad's Hades, or how it's war and I shouldn't be wandering around. There's another reason, and that's also the reason Chiron needs me on the side of Zeus." She met my gaze, and stayed silent.

"You know what? Fine." I let go of her, and punched the tree, right above her head. "Don't tell me. I'm sure it'd make me do something stupid. That's why you won't tell me, right? That and it wouldn't be 'logical'. I won't leave, alright? I'll take a nap while you and the rest of the Camp are out fighting a war." I growled, turning away from her.

~Eirene's Point of View~

Thanatos nearly scared me to death when he grabbed me and pinned me against a tree. I felt my stomach jump, the same way it does when Menelaus smiles at me. But I'd never, _ever_ felt that way around Thanatos. It was probably because we were so close. I mean, he was leaning over me, touching me, and looking at me that way. I hate when he looks at me like that. I can't explain it. I have no clue what he's feeling, or why he does it (or even if he realizes he's doing it), but when he looks at me that way…

Oh my gods, it's so cliché. But true. I get 'lost in his eyes'. How pathetic. And totally illogical. I'm speechless, and I can't look away, so getting lost is the only way to describe it. If Mother could hear me, she'd be so angry. I mean, it's bad enough I like a son of Poseidon (whom Mother does _not _get along with very well), but on of my best friends is a son of Hades. That's a big no-no for any self-respecting demigod, let alone thinking about him in that way.

Not that I was. Thinking about him in that way, I mean. I don't like him like that, I was just… caught up in the moment. Yes, that's it. Oh no. He's getting angry…

"You know what? Fine." He released me and punched the tree. Right above my head too. Talk about scary. I couldn't say anything, I was still staring at him. Not because I like him in that way, I just… oh never mind. I already explained it, and I hate repeating myself over and over.

"Don't tell me. I'm sure it'd make me do something stupid. That's why you won't tell me, right? That and it wouldn't be 'logical'. I won't leave, alright? I'll take a nap while you and the rest of the Camp are out fighting a war." He growled, stalking off into the woods. Night had fallen, and by the time I'd come to my senses and called out to him, he'd already melted into the shadow, taking that firey gaze with him.


	4. Beginning of the End

**I've got nothing better to do today, so I'm updating more than once. ^^; In other news: For fun, I'm going to put a profile for each character on every chapter. I'll try and keep it in alphabetical order.**

_**Aiolos**_

_**Gender:**_** Male**

_**Cabin/Parent:**_** Hermes**

_**Age:**_** 18**

_**Sisters:**_** Aella, Leto, and Dike**

_**Brothers:**_** Damon and Iacchus**

_**Rank:**_** Leader of Hermes cabin; favored son of Hermes**

_**Meaning of Name:**_** quick-moving, nimble**

_**Strengths:**_** running, swords, footwork while fighting**

_**Weaknesses:**_** terrible with bows and arrows**

_**Hobbies:**_** babysitting his siblings, jogging around camp**

_**Fears:**_** falling out of favor with his father**

_**Personality:**_** Fun-loving, laid back, bold, mischievous streak**

_**Likes: **_**jogging, showing off his speed, teasing people**

_**Dislikes:**_** people disrespecting his siblings or father, uptight people**

_**Extra: **_**Has a crush on the leader of Demeter's Cabin, Melia**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~The Next Day, At Dawn~

-Eirene's Point of View-

My bags were packed, and I was standing on top of the hill with my brothers, Proteus and Koios. My sister Ismene had already said goodbye, and would represent the Athena cabin at any councils while we were gone. The Poseidon cabin was also standing nearby, receiving last minute instructions from Chiron. Proteus and Adrastos had gone to see the Oracle earlier that morning, and each received a prophecy. I don't know Adrastos', but Proteus' I do know, and it worries me:

_Tread carefully on Nature's land_

_Child of Athena's final stand_

_Between heart and head the Princess of Peace must choose_

_The decision resulting in win or lose_

_Prince of the Underworld must decide_

_Between father and loved one, whom he will abide_

It's normally my job to decipher the prophecies, and I really don't like what this one says. The first line isn't so bad, it's just warning us to be careful around Persephone and Demeter. That's just a given. The second line is _definitely _worrisome, however. The Quest to convince Demeter was given to myself and my brothers, all of us Athena's children. One of us is going to die. And judging by the third and fourth lines, it may be my fault.

The Princess of Peace is a reference to me. Many people teasingly call me 'Princess', because it's sort of insulting. I'm _not_ a damsel in distress. Anyways, it's sort of my nickname. My name, Eirene, means peace, therefore I'm the 'Princess of Peace'.

You may have heard that some people are ruled by their hearts, and others are ruled by their head. If you're ruled by your heart, you tend to make decisions based on your emotions and feelings. If you can't make up your mind, you go with your gut. If you're ruled by your head, you examine all your options thoroughly and choose the best, logical choice. If you can't make up your mind, you make an educated guess.

Children of Athena are supposed to naturally be ruled by our heads, but some of us, like me, have the occasional trouble with that. I usually go with my head, but the few times I've got with my gut-instinct, it's worked out perfectly. I try to go with the most logical and wise decision, the way my mother would have me do. But it causes a lot of inner conflict for me.

But now I'm finally going to have to decide. Will I be ruled by my head, or my heart? If I make the wrong choice, our Quest will fail. But no matter what, a child of Athena will be killed. Of course, there _are_ other children of Athena out in the world. There are a great many, in fact. So, it's logical to conclude that if I make the right decision, Proteus, Koios and I will live but another child of Athena will die. Likewise, if I make the wrong decision, I or one of my brothers will pay the price.

The last two lines are extremely troubling. 'The Prince of the Underworld' can only refer to Thanatos. He's going to have to choose between Hades and his loved one, whoever that is. His loved one must be someone on the side of Zeus, or else it wouldn't be so crucial for him to decide. I really didn't want to tell him, but he has the power to turn the war in one direction or another.

Should he side with Hades, surely Hades will win. Thanatos, being a son of the Big Three, is more powerful than your average half-blood. If he sides with his father, Hades will give him extra power and weapons. After all, he's the only living son of Hades, making him Hades' all-around favorite. With two Lords of the Underworld against one Lord of the Sky…. Well, do the math.

If Thanatos sides with Zeus and the Camp, we'll probably win. As I said before, Thanatos is Hades' only son. If he's on our side, Hades can't give him extra power or weapons. We've also got an advantage, because what father would want to strike down his only son?

My brothers are grabbing their bags and are waiting in our car. Adrastos and Penelope have done the same. It's just Menelaus and I standing on the hill now.

"Hey, Eirene, promise me something?" He asked. "Sure." I answered, maybe a little too quickly. He stepped forward and gave me a quick hug. "Come back alive and well." He whispered softly, stepping over the border and heading for the car. I blinked. "O-okay. You too!" I called to him. The Poseidon cabin set off on their Quest, and I was alone on the hill once again. I'd told my brothers I'd be down in a little bit, I needed time to collect my thoughts. Being sons of Athena, they understood this.

"You better not die, Smart One." Came a mocking voice from behind me. I spun around, and tensed. "Castor." "Eirene." He nodded briefly before walking past (he was on Border Patrol this morning). "Seriously though. You better come back okay." He said, before vanishing into the morning mist. I just shook my head, bemused. I was just about to take one last look at Camp and head for the car when another familiar figure appeared out of the mist. Specifically, a tall dark-haired boy with black smoldering eyes.

"Thanatos." I felt a chill as I recalled the prophecy, and I shivered. "Here." He shrugged out of his sweatshirt and draped it around my shoulders. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just a little angry. It wasn't your fault, it was mine." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"It's fine, really." I managed to finally say. "Thanatos… can I ask you something?" "Shoot." "Well, this is going to sound kind of weird…" "You mean, weirder than when you told me I was a son of Hades?" He said, smiling faintly at the memory. "Yeah… who do you love?" I asked. He blinked and stared at me, caught off guard. "Who do I… love?" He asked, frowning.

"Yeah. I mean, besides family. Someone that isn't family. Someone that, like… you'd want to date, I guess." He tilted his head to the side, still looking slightly puzzled. "I don't really know. No one I guess." He shrugged. "That's how you feel about Menelaus." He stated suddenly, eyes flashing. He was perfectly calm and composed, but I couldn't help but feel he was angry that I felt that way.

"Is it that obvious?" "For someone so clever, you're awfully clueless." He smiled, and I was fairly sure he wasn't angry anymore, if he had been at all. "I'll let you go. You know how to contact me if you need me." He hesitated for moment, like he wanted to say something else, but instead gave me a long, intense look, like he wanted to burn me into his memory.

"Keep the sweatshirt for now. You might need it." He said finally, turning to walk away. "I… okay. Thanks. And wait!" I darted over and gave him a hug, leaning into him for a moment before pulling away just as quickly. "Be careful." I said, before finally stepping over the border and heading for the car, leaving a thoroughly bewildered Thanatos behind me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that's it for now! Thank you for reading, and please review and message me with feedback! ^_^**


	5. A New Quest

**Before we begin with the profile, I have a quick announcement regarding the characters! ^^ I'd like there to be more half-bloods/intructors at Camp-Half Blood, so fill out a profile like the one I have posted below, and fill it out with information for you original character. The name doesn't have to be Greek or Roman, it can just be a normal name. You can use yourself, a friend, or make up someone entirely new. You can submit more than one character. You don't have to put brothers and sisters or rank because you probably won't know them yet. Extra is also optional, it can be who your best friends are, your siblings, your crush, or anything else you want to put about your character. Message me the profile or email it to me at **

**_Aella_**

**_Gender:_ Female**

**_Cabin/Parent: Hermes_**

**_Age: 16_**

**_Sisters: Leto and Dike_**

**_Brothers: Aiolos, Damon, and Iacchus_**

**_Rank: Third in command of Hermes Cabin_**

**_Meaning of Name: whirlwind_**

**_Strengths: martial arts, wrestling_**

**_Weaknesses: weapons in general_**

**_Hobbies: sparring, goofing off with friends, wreaking general havoc_**

**_Fears: dying_**

**_Peronality: cheerful, bright, energetic, competitive, bubbly_**

**_Likes: anything happy_**

**_Dislikes: sad things_**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

~Eirene's Point of View~

-Location Unknown, Somewhere In the Countryside-

"Watch your step, and be ready to fight." Proteus instructed as he led Koios and I up a path. The path led to a huge estate filled with various gardens and plants of every kind. Of course, what kind of summer home would you expect the goddess Demeter to have?

Proteus was worried, because the whole drive here we hadn't encountered a single monster. Koios suggested that their absence had something to do with Hades, and the fact that it was a short drive from Camp Half-Blood, while I suggested that maybe the gods were interfering on our behalf. I'm not sure what Proteus was thinking, but it was something else entirely, I'm sure.

We approached the front door, and rang the bell. Chimes resounded throughout the large mansion, and finally Demeter herself answered. She was pretty, and unlike the other goddesses she didn't wear makeup or jewelry of any kind. She had her dark hair loose, and wore a simple green dress. Behind her stood a beautiful young woman that bore a great resemblance to her, but had blonde hair and was considerably pale.

"You three are Athena's children, aren't you?" Demeter asked, sizing us up. "Yes Lady Demeter, we are. I'm Proteus, the leader of Athena's cabin at Camp Half-Blood. Behind me are my brother and sister, Koios and Eirene." Proteus said. "You've come to persuade us to join forces with Zeus, against my husband." The woman behind Demeter said softly. _So that's Persephone… If we can convince her, we can convince Demeter. No problem. I mean, her husband did kidnap her and forced her to marry him against her will, right? She can't love him all that much_. I thought.

Demeter looked over her shoulder nervously, then peered behind us. "Why don't you come in?" She turned around and headed into the house, Persephone at her side. Proteus nodded curtly and followed, Koios and I trailing in his wake.

We were led to a sun room and supplied with almond cookies and apple tea, but we didn't take any. "I assume Persephone was right about why you came here? After all, I doubt you came just to taste my tea and cookies. Which, by the way, aren't poisoned." Demeter spoke good-naturedly, but we each took a cookie and sipped at the tea so she wouldn't be insulted. Gods are easily offended, you know.

"You're right, we did come here to persuade the two of you to join forces with Zeus." Proteus said, surveying them both calmly. "We're not really the fighting type, you know. What use could we be?" Demeter asked, sipping at her own tea. "Any and all support is welcome. If you two joined Zeus' forces, that would be an additional two for us, and two less for the enemy." "And by the enemy, you're referring to my husband Hades." Persephone remarked coolly. Demeter eyed her daughter apprehensively.

"I don't suppose staying neutral is an option, is it?" She sighed. "Well, I suppose I'll have to side with Zeus." Persephone stood up, looking angry. "Mother! You would really choose those half-blood brats over your daughter and her husband?" "Calm down, Persephone. If your mother wishes to choose the losing side, so be it." Came a low, cold voice. I leaped out of my chair and spun around, drawing my sword, Slayer. Standing in the doorway stood a man with dark-hair. He had black smoldering eyes that were very familiar to me, but I'd never seen them so cold. It was none other than the Lord of the Underworld himself, Hades.

Persephone went to stand by her husband. She didn't look angry anymore, but she looked at her mother pleading eyes. Demeter paled, and stood up. "Hades. I'm sorry to inconvenience you, but I'll be siding with Zeus." She said bravely. Persephone glared at her mother, then suddenly vanished in a flash of silver light. "Persephone!" Demeter called frantically. "You will lose." She said fiercely to Hades. My brothers and I averted our eyes as she turned into her true form, then vanished in a flash of golden light.

"You're Athena's children…interesting. Your mother is the goddess of wisdom, yet she made such a foolish choice." Hades regarded us coldly, as Proteus stepped in front of Koios and me protectively. "I'll give you a choice. Stand by your mother and the rest of her pathetic allies, or join me. I've heard about the prophecy. Eirene. I can ensure you never have to make that choice. Proteus, Koios, I can guarantee the survival of the Athena cabin. But you must side with me."

I have to admit, I was tempted. If I didn't make that choice, my siblings would live. That's a pretty good deal. But betray Mother, the Camp, and their allies? If I sided with Hades and fought with him, I'd be fighting my friends at Camp Half-Blood. I'd have to fight Menelaus and Castor.

"Thank you for the generous offer Lord Hades, but we can't accept it." I said boldly, pushing past my brothers and looking the Lord of the Dead straight in the eye as I pointed my sword at his throat. One of my finest moments, and yet my stupidest.

I was thrown across the room so fast I couldn't even remember being hit. My brothers drew their weapons, Striker and Coldheart, and lunged at Hades. I groaned, and managed to sit up. Something caught my eye, and I turned my head to see a fountain bubbling in the corner I was in. The light was hitting it just right, making a rainbow. I dug in my pockets and pulled out a golden drachma.

"Oh goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering!" I murmured. "Camp Half-Blood!" I said, a little louder. Unfortunately, I had attracted Hades' attention once again. Just as I reached for Slayer, he got away from my brothers and stepped on my left hand, breaking it. The Iris Message had just started working, so Chiron, Dionysus, and all the cabin leaders got to watch Hades crush my hand and listen to me scream.

~Camp Half-Blood, Council Meeting~

-Thanatos' Point of View-

We had been in the middle of discussing various offense and defense strategies for the camp, when we heard a scream. We all jumped, and then we realized we were being contacted via Iris Message. I couldn't believe it. I saw someone step on Eirene's hand and break it. Then the someone grabbed Eirene's hair and dragged her upright, and we saw who it was. My father, Hades.

Proteus and Koios were behind him and about to attack, but Hades swiftly grabbed Eirene's sword and held it to her throat. They stopped, glaring daggers at him. "Chiron. Demeter's on our side now, but Persephone's gone back to the Underworld." Proteus called to us, keeping an eye on Hades. "Lord Hades, you're not permitted to attack heroes or mortals, unless-" Chiron began, but Hades smoothly cut in. "They attack me first, which this young lady did." I watched in horror as the sword was pressed against Eirene's throat. I should've kept my mouth shut, but I didn't.

"Don't! Father, please." I stood up and looked at my father through the Iris Message. His eyes flickered towards me knowingly. "What does she matter to you?" He challenged coldly. "You really think she cares anything for you? She's a daughter of Athena, and on the side of Zeus. Why would she befriend a son of Hades? Unless she was trying to use you to spy on me…" Eirene struggled, but stopped as her blade cut gently into her neck. Drops of blood appeared, and she paled.

"I should just kill this impudent little heroine, but she may come in handy. Fighting against Athena is never prudent. I'll take her as leverage." Hades hit the pressure point on the back of Eirene's neck, and she went limp. He easily hoisted her unconscious form over his shoulder, and flung her sword to the ground.

"Should Athena wish to see her daughter alive again, she will join me with the rest of her children. Thanatos, the same goes for you. You will join me if you wish to see your little girlfriend anywhere other than the Underworld." With those parting words, Hades looked at me calmly, then vanished in a flash of silver. Proteus and Koios lunged towards him, but were too slow.

Koios picked up Eirene's sword and stared at it in disbelief, unable to say anything. Proteus sheathed his sword, looking livid. "Chiron. We need to go after my sister immediately." He said. "Insert one golden drachma please, or end the connection." Came a soft female voice. Proteus dug in his pockets and tossed a drachma into the fountain. "Thank you." The rainbow goddess' voice said softly.

"Proteus. You know full well we cannot act rashly. Leander, go contact the Poseidon cabin and tell them to return immediately. Mr. D will you please inform Athena of what happened?" Leander nodded and exited the room quickly, while Dionysus yawned and stood up lazily before finally sauntering out.

Proteus nodded. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking clearly. Koios and I will return right away as well. Then we can choose who will go to retrieve our sister, and when." He said, looking at Chiron for approval. "Alright. We'll see you soon." Proteus ended the connection, and we all stared at each other in silence.

"Chiron… who _will _go to retrieve Eirene? I mean, I'm sure Koios and Proteus will want to lead it, but you need three heroes for a Quest." I said, looking at Chiron. He regarded me for a moment, then said, "It would probably be best if Koios and Proteus _didn't _go on this Quest. It was their sister that was kidnapped, and I respect that, but right now they're not thinking clearly. They won't be able to make judgments as well as they normally do, because their minds will be clouded with thoughts of their sister and revenge."

"Then, who…?" I trailed off, staring at Chiron. "Menelaus will want to lead the Quest, and I intend to let him do so. He will most likely ask Castor to accompany him, which I also will allow. For the third person…" He looked at me thoughtfully. "You ought to go." He said simply. The other Campers at the council exchanged looks. They clearly thought I couldn't be trusted not to join up with Hades as soon as I got to the Underworld. But that was one of the great things about Chiron.

He was never prejudiced against me the way most people around camp were. He treated all of us like his children, and I was no different. To him, I was just as much a hero as any of the other demigods. And here was my big chance to prove myself. If I led Castor and Menelaus through the Underworld and rescued Eirene, the other Campers would finally accept me. They'd see I was loyal and could be trusted by all of them, not just Chiron and Eirene.

"I'll do it." I said determinedly. "Good." Chiron nodded and looked please. The rest of the Campers muttered darkly amongst themselves, but as long as Chiron was happy, that was good enough for me.

~A Few Hours Later, On the Road to L.A. ~

Menelaus was driving, and definitely speeding. We were already halfway across the country. I figured we'd get to L.A. by tomorrow afternoon, if we didn't have to stop to frequently for gas, and we didn't get pulled over for speeding. Castor was sprawled out across the back seats, taking a nap. I liked him a lot better that way. He was quiet.

I sat shotgun, and my job was to make sure we were going the right way. Once we got to L.A., I'd take over driving since that was my home turf and I knew my way around. Once we got to the Underworld entrance, we'd ditch the car and head in. I was friendly with Charon, Cerberus, and various skeleton guards, so I figured we'd make it to the Underworld's palace okay. And I highly doubt Hades is going to hurt me, so I figured we'd be alright until we had to get Eirene out and Hades realized I wouldn't join him, and Athena wouldn't either because her daughter would be safe.


	6. Aphrodite's Soap Opera

**I don't have anything to say really, so let's start with the profile:**

_**Aegle**_

_**Gender: **_**Female**

_**Cabin/Parent: **_**Zeus**

_**Age: **_**15**

_**Sisters: **_**Nephele**_**  
Brothers: **_**Kreios and Castor**

_**Rank: **_**Second in command, Zeus' Cabin**

_**Meaning of Name: **_**light, radiance, glory**

_**Strengths: **_**lightning, electricity, spears**

_**Weaknesses: **_**swords**

_**Hobbies: **_**using her powers, polishing/sharpening her weapon**

_**Fears: **_**disappointing her father Zeus**

_**Personality: **_**serious, calm, rational, polite, quiet**

_**Likes: **_**making her father proud, her spear, spending time with her siblings**

_**Dislikes: **_**losing**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~In the Underworld's Palace~

-Eirene's Point of View-

When I woke up, I was extremely groggy and disoriented. I managed to stand up, but found I had trouble walking. There were heavy, steel chains around my arms, legs, and waist. I managed to move anyways, and made my way across the dark, circular room I was in to the small, barred window. I don't know what I was expecting, but this wasn't it.

What I saw was clearly the Underworld. But I wasn't dead, was I? What had happened? I sunk to the ground and leaned against one of the cold stone walls, trying to clear my still-groggy head. Let's see… my brothers and I had gone to see Demeter and Persephone. Persephone was siding with Hades, and…. Of course. How could I forget? Hades. Persephone had fled to the Underworld and Demeter left for Olympus, both exiting because Hades arrived.

I'd been foolish enough to point my sword at him, which was enough to provoke him into attacking me. He'd broken my left hand, which was now fine. I didn't have a mirror, but I knew the cut on my neck must've healed as well. Besides feeling a little sore from the chains, I was perfectly fine. Somebody must've given me nectar and ambrosia. But why? Why treat a prisoner so well? Oh, right. I was more than just a prisoner.

I was a bargaining chip. Hades needed to keep me alive and fairly healthy. He was going to use me to bring my mother Athena, her children, and Thanatos over to his side. Mother wouldn't have to worry for long though, because my brothers would save me. I was sure of it. And as for Thanantos, I'm sure he won't leave Camp. Chiron would never let him leave.

Talk about boring. There was nothing in this room but the chains I wore, cobwebs, and-hold on. Cobwebs? Oh gods, please no. Cobwebs mean spiders. Please, please no. Please tell me all the spiders moved next door or something…. EW! Spiders!!! Ohmigosh, no. That's just cruel! I bet Hades stuck me in a spider-infested room on purpose. I'm sure you're wondering what the big deal is, huh? Well, I don't like spiders, and they sure as heck don't like me!

The old grudge between Arachne and Athena is as strong as ever. Athena turned Arachne into a spider, and now her children plague Athena's children in revenge. Thanks a lot, Mom. Oh, where are my brothers? I'm going to go crazy if they don't get me out soon…!

~Same Place, Same Time~

-Aphrodite's Point of View-

I just _love _a good love story! I mean, can you blame me??? It's part of my job, after all. And the only thing I love more than a good love story is a good _tragic_ love story! It's been _ages_ since we've had a good, tragic love story! But here's one in the making!

Thanatos, son of Hades, is faced with a difficult choice: side with his father, or side with Mt. Olympus? Should he side with Mt. Olympus, he'll fight alongside the lovely Eirene, daughter of Athena. (But that's incredibly boring, which is why I prefer choice two, and will do anything in my power to make it happen!)

Should he side with his father, Hades, he will be forced to fight _against _his beloved Eirene, unless he can convince her to join him! She's a daughter of Athena though. It would be _totally _illogical to join up with the bad guys, just for the sake of True Love. Besides, Mommy Dearest would get angry. But still, True Love! How tempting. What a terrible choice! And I hope to watch her make it.

That's why I'm headed up to the tower to where she's being kept, to try and set her up to make the wrong…err, right choice. I'm sure Thanatos will come after her, and probably bring her two brothers with as well. Her brothers, like the rest of Athena's children, are absolutely _hopeless_. All they do is make the logical choice. Oh, they can be tempted like anyone else, but do they ever give in to the temptation of True Love? Never! How _illogical_.

But Eirene… Sure, she goes with her head most of the time. But she knows how to listen to her heart. I'm really rather fond her, you know. After all, she's only child of Athena to ever take _emotions _and _feelings _into consideration, instead of just that stupid wisdom and logic that her mother is always spouting.

When Athena (and this applies to most of her children with the exception of Eirene and maybe a couple others) falls in love, it's purely intellectual. It's not really love, it's love for the person's ideas and intelligence. I guess that's important too, but not nearly as important as what you feel in your heart! Believe me, I know

Finally! I'm at the top of the tower… how wonderfully cliché. A captive princess, held in a dark tower room! You see? Hades appreciates love stories too! I always knew he was a romantic deep down.

Poor girl… she's surrounded by filth and spiders… I'll fix that. As I stepped into the room, I waved my hand, cleaning it up. It was still dark, but I give off a natural glow.

"L-Lady Aphrodite!" Eirene scrambled to her feet, then bowed, wincing slightly at the weight of the chains binding her. "Here, sit down! Let's have some girl talk, shall we?" I snapped my fingers and two comfortable pink chintz chairs appeared. We sat down, and I looked at her expectantly. "So?" I prompted. After all, she _did _know why I was here, right?

"So…?" She gave me a puzzled look. I frowned slightly, looking her over again. That was an interesting sweatshirt she was wearing… black, with a skull zipper. Kinda grim, but if that's what you like… wait. That's so not her style. That's not even a girl sweatshirt! "Whose sweatshirt are you wearing?" I asked. Ha! As if I don't know. Why, it clearly belongs to her beloved-

"Thanatos'." She said, looking wary. "I knew it!" I squealed. She stared at me, clearly clueless. I sighed sympathetically, shaking my head. "My dear, dear Eirene. You really don't know how the boy feels about you?" "We're best friends." She replied. "And you really don't know how _you _feel for him?" "We're best friends." She repeated again, clearly not understanding. It's funny, how someone so intelligent can be so clueless.

"Darling, I'll spell it out for you. He loves you!" I said, nodding. "And, you feel the same way!" "Thanatos? Love? Me? There's no way." She shook her head, then paused and blushed, saying, "And I… like someone else." "What? You do?" I blinked and stared at her. But she soooo liked Thanatos! I mean, any idiot could see how he felt about her. You might need to look a little harder to see her true feelings for him, but I'm the goddess of love, for gods' sakes. It's really not trouble. So why didn't I see this coming. "Who?" I demanded.

"Menelaus…" She said softly, still blushing. My eyes lit up. How amusing! She was in love with two people! Of course, she _thought _she only loved one. But I know better. The plot thickens! "He's one of Poseidon's sons, right?" I asked. She nodded.

"What will you do when Thanatos comes to free you?" I asked, switching subjects. After all, the big idea here was to try and convince her to side with Thanatos, and ultimately Hades. "He won't." She said confidently, looking slightly pleased. I stared. What was wrong with her? I mean, didn't she _want _to be rescued? And there really was nothing wrong with Thanatos. Nothing wrong at all. I've seen the boy, and he's the best-looking boy at camp, second only to my son Phrixus.

She sensed my confusion, and continued. "I told him not to leave Camp under any circumstances. It's too dangerous for him, as I'm sure you know." She threw me a hard, calculating look. I swear she looked like Athena, Jr. "My brothers will come for me instead. There's supposed to be three heroes at once on a Quest, so they'll probably bring my sister Ismene with." She explained, proud of her plan to keep Thanatos from joining Hades.

"Then explain this, sweetie." I pulled a large mirror from underneath my chair cushion and showed it to her. In it, Thanatos, Menelaus, and a blonde son of Zeus were walking down the streets of Los Angeles, the city where the entrance to the Underworld is located. "There's three half-bloods, your beloved Menelaus and darling Thanatos included. I doubt they're on vacation. It looks like they're on a Quest… to save _you_." I said smugly. She stared at the mirror in shock. "That… _imbecile_." She said in disbelief, looking furious.

"I told him not to leave! It's fine if Castor and Menelaus come, but not Thanatos! That idiot! And I can't believe Chiron let him go…" She looked extremely distraught, so I put the mirror away with a shrug. "Well, I ought to go. I'll try and visit you soon though. Keep the chairs!" I said brightly, standing up and walking to the door. As I closed it, I saw her bury her face in her hands, looking positively miserable. Did I tell you I absolutely _love _a good, tragic love story?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it for now! Please remember to review and message me with feeback. =)**


	7. Confrontation

**Thank you very much to my reviewers, storm-brain, Good Story, and bichonlover217. I really, really appreciate it and hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters. ^^**

_**Castor**_

_**Gender: **_**Male**

_**Cabin/Parent: **_**Zeus**

_**Age: **_**14**

_**Sisters: **_**Nephele and Aegle**_**  
Brothers: **_**Kreios**

_**Rank: **_**last in command, the youngest and newest of Zeus' Cabin**

_**Meaning of Name: **_**to shine, excel**

_**Strengths: **_**lightning, electricity, spears**

_**Weaknesses: **_**archery**

_**Hobbies: **_**hanging out with Menelaus, insulting Thanatos, teasing Eirene, shocking people**

_**Fears: **_**being totally alone**

_**Personality: **_**relaxed, calm, proud, sharp tongue, arrogant, people-person, values popularity.**

_**Likes: **_**embarrassing Thanatos, spending time with friends**

_**Dislikes: **_**losing, being shown up, being alone**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~Underworld's Palace~

-Eirene's Point of View-

This is bad. Scratch that, this is _really _bad! I hate dark, enclosed spaces. I'm not really claustrophobic, but they still make me feel panicky. And it's even worse when I'm in a dark, enclosed space with my worst enemy: spiders!

I'm about ready to go out of my mind. I'm scared, tired, and sore from these stupid chains… but I can't let them know that. If I show any weakness, that'll let my captors win. I have to at least act like I'm okay. Besides, if I'm gonna escape, I need to be able to think calmly and rationally. After all, who knows if and when my brothers will get here?

I don't have a lot to work with. I've got the chairs Aphrodite left, but nothing else of use. I dropped Slayer when Hades threw me across the sun room at Demeter's. But these chains could come in handy. They were heavy, and steel. Maybe there was some way I could use them on the bars of the window…? A stupid idea probably, but worth a try.

I experimentally walked to the other side of the room, seeing how far the chains would go. Just barely to the door, apparently. Where were they fastened, though? Oh typical. Right under the window. They must have figured that giving me chains could result in a bid for freedom. I was intending to wrap the looser part of the chains around the bar, but now it would prove more difficult.

I suppose I could just bang the chains against the bars… or maybe the chairs…? Oh, who am I kidding? 'Thinking calmly and rationally'? I've never thought so illogically in my life! Mother would cringe to hear my thoughts!

I had been pacing the room this whole while, and finally sank into one of the chairs. The chains were far too heavy to make walking for long periods of time possible. I examined my wrists and ankles, which the cuffs were cutting into. Great. Red welts all over my skin, in addition to sore muscles.

Wait. What about Mother? I could pray to her for help. Why didn't I think of that before? I mean, surely she'd help me escape, right? Only one way to find out.

"Mother… please help me. I'm trapped in Hades' palace with no way out. Send my brothers to free me, or better yet, give me a way to escape." I murmured softly, closing my eyes and concentrating.

When I'd finished, I sighed and leaned back in my chair. There was nothing to do now but wait, and try not to let my fear consume me. I hate being a damsel in distress.

~ Underworld ~

-Castor's Point of View-

I really don't trust Thanatos. Who cares what Chiron and Eirene think? The guy's Hades' son for gods' sake! And who are we going to war with right now? Uh, Hades!

I don't know why the Hades I should trust him. Just look at how everyone's been treating him so far! Lots of spirits keep crowding around him, like he's some sort of celebrity. And Charon? He treats Thanatos like his best friend! Don't even get me started on the mutt. What's his name? Cerberus. Stupid dog. Why should I trust I guy who keeps a three-headed dog for a pet?

Anyways, we're just walking up to Hades' palace (finally). Normally, it wouldn't be this easy, but we _are_ with the Prince of the Dead himself. Like I said, he's some sort of celebrity down here. And the guards aren't making any effort to stop us from entering the castle. Creepy guards, creepy castle. I can only imagine Ghost-Boy's room.

After navigating through several halls, we finally come to the throne room. Hades himself is seated there, with Queen Persephone by his side. And, off to the side talking quietly, are the biggest traitors ever. Aphrodite, Ares, and Hephaestus.

Ares? I could totally see that coming. I mean, it's war, he's the god of war, he'll choose what he thinks is the winning side. And I'm sure Hades bribed him with something, just to sweeten the deal. I sure as heck would want a war god on my side if I was going to conquer Mt. Olympus.

Aphrodite? That makes sense too. I mean, her and Ares have having an affair, so she naturally wants to side with him. She's really not all that dangerous in my opinion. Good for persuading people to join Hades' cause, but not particularly dangerous. Chiron says love _can_ be dangerous, and she'll find a way to use it as a weapon, but I really don't trust him on that one.

As for Hephaestus? I have to admit, I didn't see that coming. Aphrodite's not a big loss, but Ares and Hephaestus are. As I said, Ares is the god of war, and Hephaestus makes all the weapons for Mt. Olympus. He'll be able to tell Hades all about the opposing gods' weapons, and make stronger weapons for Hades' side. I'm guessing his conflict with Hera probably made him want to join. That and his wife joined; and once again I'm sure Hades resorted to bribery.

Anyhow, I guess I'm getting a little off track. So there we are, facing off with Hades. Thanatos isn't showing any emotion, but if he shows the slightest sign of betrayal, I swear I'm gonna shove this sword up his sorry little…

"We've come to get Athena's daughter back, Father." Thanatos cut off my thoughts, sounding cold.

Hades responded in the same tone, but a hundred times scarier, in my opinion.

"You recall my terms, I hope? Tell me Athena's response, in addition to your own, Thanatos."

At this moment, Lycurgus and Leander (Hephaestus' sons) entered the room, with a chained Eirene between them.

"Lord Hades, we've brought the daughter of Athena, as you requested." Lycurgus said, bowing respectfully.

I couldn't believe it. I mean, I knew they'd both betrayed Olympus along with their father, but… that didn't prepare me for this. Both had been good friends with Eirene, so it was terrible to see them leading her towards us in chains.

Her hair was a little messy, and her clothes were wrinkled and torn up in places. There were red marks on her body, where the chains had dug into her skin. I could tell she was really tired from dragging those chains around, and sore. She was extremely pale. And believe me, this is no exaggeration. Normally, even a pale person has sort of a 'healthy glow' unless they're sick, right? Well, she might as well have been dead she was so pale.

Over all, she looked terrible. But in spite of it, she held her head up high and looked around the room haughtily. She was down, but hopefully not out. She'd be devastated once she heard her mother's answer.

"Well?" Hades said icily, glaring down at us as Eirene was pulled up next to his throne, still flanked by Lycurgus and Leander.

All three of us exchanged nervous looks. Menelaus gulped, cleared his throat, and stepped forward solemnly, carefully avoiding Eirene's piercing gaze.

"Hades. Lady Athena has made her decision, and she said…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gasp! A cliff-hanger! ^^ Well, sort of. I'm sure some of you will be able to guess Athena's response to Hades' demands. I did my best to write it in a not-so-obvious way... because Athena had two choices, really. Neither one _really _helps Eirene in the long run, but you'll see. That is, unless you've already figured it out... ^^;**


	8. Weakest of All

**Thank you very, very much to bichonlover217, olympianchef213 and storm-brain for reviewing!**

**bichonlover217: You're right, I **_**did **_**sort of base my characters a little off of the originals, but I hope they're still original enough that they don't seem like knock-offs. And I'm really, really glad that you'll continue reading!**

**storm-brain: I knew I couldn't fool you with my so-called cliffhanger! Yes, you're quite right about Lady Athena's decision. Of course, that was a rather poor excuse for a cliffhanger…**

**olympianchef213: Yet another person to guess correctly as to Lady Athena's decision… but I'm not sure if that's **_**quite **_**how she worded it. ^^ And really? People were angry with you cliffhanger? Oh my… O_o Thank you for the sympathy! **

**Now, on to the customary character profile (let's hope I don't run out of chapters or characters):**

_**Damon**_

_**Gender: **_**Male**

_**Cabin/Parent: **_**Hermes**

_**Age: **_**13**

_**Sisters: **_**Aella, Leto and Dike**_**  
Brothers: **_**Aiolos and Iacchus**

_**Rank: **_**about second to last**

_**Meaning of Name: **_**to tame**

_**Strengths: **_**thievery, trickery, footwork, knives**

_**Weaknesses: **_**swords**

_**Hobbies: **_**spending time with his twin sister, Dike, pulling pranks, teasing his siblings, talking**

_**Fears: **_**being caught, and getting in trouble**

_**Personality: **_**cheerful, mischievous, sneaky, hyper**

_**Likes: **_**pranking people, stealing stuff**

_**Dislikes: **_**people messing with his twin (or any of his siblings, for that matter)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~The Underworld Palace (still) ~

-Eirene's Point of View-

"…she will not be joining you." Menelaus finished. I couldn't believe it. I mean, of course I didn't want my mother to join Hades, but… well, I don't know. I really don't know what I was expecting. Like she would join Hades just to free _me. _After all, I'm not even her favored child. Proteus is. If it had been Proteus in my place, Mother probably would've considered the option, but ended up saying no. I doubt she even considered it for me.

"I thought she'd feel that way… which means, unless Thanatos gives a favorable answer, I really won't have any further use for Athena's daughter, hear." Hades said, his dark eyes flashing menacingly.

Thanatos visibly paled, and I felt so bad for him. I quickly ran through every possible scenario and option in my head. There was no right answer.

If he joined Hades, Castor and Menelaus would be forced to attack him. He'd be betraying Camp and Olympus. Of course, I'd be free, but still. My mother saw that I'm worthless, especially when compared to Olympus.

If Thanatos refuses to join his father, I'll be kept a captive and Menelaus, Castor, and Thanatos will have to return to Camp, or find a way to take me by force. There was no way that three half-bloods stood a chance against Ares, Hades, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Hades' army. Once I became useless as a bargaining chip, Hades would simply get rid of me.

I thought Thanatos would refuse to join Hades, but Castor and Menelaus seemed to think otherwise. Both of them drew their weapons, Castor a spear and Menelaus a sword, and looked prepared to fight.

"I…" Thanatos looked at me helplessly, and I realized what he meant to do.

"Father, I'll join…" He would've said "you", I'm sure, had I given him a chance to finish.

I somehow managed to get around Lycurgus and Leander (don't ask me how, I have no clue. Adrenaline, perhaps?), and tackled Thanatos to the ground. There was an uproar as guards rushed towards us. Castor and Menelaus raised their weapons, prepared to fend them off, but I had a better idea.

"Don't move! Hades, have them stand down, or your son pays." I called, glaring at Hades fiercely.

Thanatos was lying on the stomach, and I was sitting on top of him. I had slung my chains around his neck, and was applying just enough pressure to make him wince.

Hades stood up, his eyes smoldering with cold fury. I shivered visibly but stood (or rather, sat) my ground.

"Talking about killing someone then actually doing it are two very different things, daughter of Athena. And killing someone important to you is on another scale entirely." The Lord of the Dead spoke calmly, his eyes still ablaze.

The guards moved closer to us, and I had no choice. I really, really hated myself for doing it, but I had to.

As they advanced, I tightened and twisted the chains around Thanatos' neck. Menelaus looked frightened of what I was doing, but I don't think Castor minded. But Thanatos…

He managed to look at me, pure hurt in his eyes. He couldn't say anything because he was being choked. I looked away, focusing on Hades instead.

Hades jumped back to his feet, his face a mixture of shock and anger.

"Fall back! Leave them be, get back to your stations!" He snarled, as the guards immediately stopped and went back to wherever they had come from.

I just as quickly released my hold on Thanatos, and got off of him, kneeling beside him. The room was silent except for the sounds of Thanatos coughing and drawing ragged breath.

Hades glared at me, and then walked towards us. Castor and Menelaus leaped in front of me, but Hades simply knocked them to the side, sending them flying. I jumped to my feet as Hades drew closer, I and stepped in front of where Thanatos was lying.

"Don't you dare come any closer!" I snapped, giving him my fiercest look.

"How are you planning to stop me? You have no weapon. You have not eaten for at least a day. You haven't slept in over 24 hours. But most of all, little heroine…" Hades lips curled into a smirk, and he walked right up to me, towering above me.

"You are weak." He whispered, so only I would hear. "Weaker than any heroine, _especially _any daughter of Athena, that I have ever had the misfortune to meet."

My mind went blank. I have a million comebacks, but I couldn't think of them. I know self-defense, and I should've been able to block him, but he sent me flying backwards into a pillar.

I fell to the ground, Hades' words echoing in my mind. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I couldn't speak… probably because it was true.

I don't have what it takes. I am weak.


	9. Castor's Comedy

**Thanks to my awesome reviewers as usual! ^^**

**bichonlover217: That's a relief… and yes, we do have a lot in common. Scary, in a good way! Thanks for reviewing again!**

**storm-brain: Thank you very much! I think that was my best so far, and certainly better than my 'cliffhanger'.**

**justanothercrazybrunette: Thanks for the compliment, and for reviewing! From now on, I've made it my goal to update at least once a day, so stay tuned.**

**sistergrimm2: That really means a lot. I wasn't sure about writing an OC story, because I didn't know if anyone would get interested in it. But so far, I'm pretty happy with it.**

**De Hunter: I'm sorry you feel that way. I suggest that the next time you review, you try giving some actual advice, as opposed to stating that my story will be a train wreck and then proceeding to list what you dislike about it. I'm not saying you have to love it and tell me how great it is, but if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them.**

_**Dike**_

_**Gender: **_**Female**

_**Cabin/Parent: **_**Hermes**

_**Age: **_**13**

_**Sisters: **_**Aella and Leto**_**  
Brothers: **_**Aiolos, Iacchus and Damon**

_**Rank: **_**about second to last**

_**Meaning of Name: **_**justice**

_**Strengths: **_**thievery, trickery, footwork, knives**

_**Weaknesses: **_**archery**

_**Hobbies: **_**spending time with her twin brother, Damon, pulling pranks, teasing her siblings, talking, bothering Aphrodite's children**

_**Fears: **_**being caught**

_**Personality: **_**cheerful, mischievous, sneaky, hyper, bubbly, determined**

_**Likes: **_**pranking people, stealing stuff**

_**Dislikes: **_**Any of Aphrodite's children, with the exception of Phrixus**

~Underworld Palace (still)~

-Eirene's Point of View (again)-

I don't know how long I was on the floor for. But the next thing I knew, Hades guards were attacking again. From where I was, I could see Menelaus and Castor stumble to their feet and begin fighting back. Menelaus pulled Thanatos to his feet, and Thanatos took Castor's place beside Menelaus as Castor ran towards me.

"Get up, Smart One." He said, shaking my shoulder. "C'mon, we don't have time for this. Get up and fight!"

He finally decided to do things the easy way. He picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and ran towards the exit.

"Thanatos, Menelaus, we're leaving! She's in no condition to fight."

Unfortunately, Castor's backup plan wasn't working so well. Thanatos and Menelaus were completely surrounded by skeletal guards, and five more blocked our way out. Castor swore under his breath.

"Eirene, you're gonna have to stand. You're in no condition to fight, so just stand back and keep the heck outta my way!" He lowered me to my feet, shoved my sheathed sword into my arms, and charged the guards with his spear.

He managed to engage two of them, but the other two came for me. So I did what any good little weakling heroine should do in a situation like this. I ran. Unfortunately for me, the two skeletal guards did what any good strong enemy should do in a situation like this. They ran after me.

At least I managed to run a good two laps around the throne room before they caught up and cornered me. Although I doubt that anyone back at Camp would've seen that as an accomplishment…

One of them aimed I hit for my head, and I dodged. The other one took advantage of my distraction and stole my sword. Now that _really _made me mad. That was a gift from my mother (even though she most likely thinks me worthless). Not to mention perfectly balanced, made of celestial silver, and one of the best weapons Half-Blood Hill has ever seen.

I don't know what made me do it, weak and pathetic as I am. I don't even know _how _I did it. But the important thing is I did.

I kicked the skeleton guard without my sword right, um… in his crotch, let's say. That pretty much took care of him. Now for that sword-snatcher.

He grinned an eerie grin, and aimed a slash at my throat. I dodged, ran straight up to him, and introduced him to my right fist. I must have hit him pretty hard, or he was a brittle skeleton. Either way, his head went flying.

Normally that would've been the end of it, but he's one of the _living _dead. Killing them really doesn't stop them. Causes them pain and discomfort, but doesn't necessarily stop them.

But I had my sword back, so I at least stood a better chance than before. He drew his own sword, and immediately jabbed at my chest. I parried it easily enough, which surprised me. I had thought that a guard of Hades would be a better swordsman than that. But believe me, I'm not complaining.

Castor had managed to clear the exit, and Menelaus and Thanatos had gotten away from the guards and joined him. I disarmed him, and ran to join my friends.

As we ran out of the throne room, I glanced behind me uneasily. Hades was still seated on his throne, watching us passively. No one but the guards even attempted to stop us. I could only think of one reason why Hades would let his son slip through his fingers so easily.

He knew he would come back.

~Outside of the Underworld Entrance, L.A. ~

-Castor's Point of View-

As soon as we got out of the throne room, I had grabbed Eirene and thrown her over my shoulder. She was falling behind, which was weird. She'd always been perfectly capable of keeping up with us. I guess she was just drained. I don't blame her.

She really must have been tired, because she didn't complain the whole time I carried her. We ran the whole out, so I knew it couldn't have been much fun. Oh well. She'd be okay once she got her energy back.

Anyways, we finally managed to get the car started. It's an old broken down car from Camp. Menelaus was driving again, and Thanatos was already buckled in the backseat. I opened the door on Thanatos' side and shoved Eirene in. Then I sat shotgun, and we took off.

We were definitely speeding, but we took a lot of side roads, so I don't think anyone really noticed. And besides, it's L.A. for crying out loud. I think they've got worse problems then underage demigods speeding.

The situation would've been funny if we hadn't been driving for dear life. Menelaus was crouched over the steering wheel, and was turning extremely red. In contrast, his knuckles were white from gripping the wheel so hard.

Eirene was still in shock or whatever, so she hadn't moved from where I'd thrown her. Normally I'd embarrass Thanatos by making a big deal out of her sitting on his lap, but he looked red enough.

She was absolutely terrified of driving at this speed, especially with Menelaus (king of swerves and hairpin turns) at the wheel. So she'd thrown her arms around Thanatos and buried her face in his shoulder.

Thanatos had his arms around her so she wouldn't fall (not that it would've mattered, Eirene has a good grip). He was super red in the face, and awkwardly patting her on the back.

Like I said, seems pretty comical, right? I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't start laughing. I don't think any of them would've seen the humor in this situation…

~A Few Hours Outside of L.A. ~

-Still Castor's Point of View-

"We need to pull over at a hotel or something." Thanatos broke the silence, determinedly looking away from Eirene.

"Why? We ate just before we went down to see the Lord of the Stiffs, and you shouldn't be tired yet." Menelaus said, before letting out a sigh.

I realized he was so red because he was holding his breath. (Heh, even funnier… Focus, Cas, focus…)

"I'm fine, but Eirene isn't. She hasn't slept or eaten since she and her brothers left Half-Blood Hill." Thanatos replied coolly.

"You're kidding me, right? I guess I understand not sleeping in the Underworld, but they seriously didn't feed you?" I asked incredulously, twisting around in my seat to stare at Eirene.

"Don't be stupid." Thanatos replied, looking insulted. "My father wouldn't have starved her. She was a captive with a purpose, and would need to be healthy."

"…They gave me food. It was decent, but I didn't eat any of it. I didn't drink anything they gave me either." Eirene finally spoke up, sounding slightly hoarse.

"What is _wrong _with you? You knew they wouldn't poison you or anything. Why didn't you eat?" Menelaus demanded.

"What's wrong with _me_?" Eirene snapped (she must be tired if she's talking like that to her beloved Fish Boy). "It was _Underworld _provisions. Of course I couldn't eat or drink any of it!"

"Why not? If it wasn't poisoned-" I began, but Smart Girl cut me off.

"It was _Underworld _food." She repeated. She had sat up now, and was rolling her eyes at me. "If you drink or eat any of the Underworld's food, you have to stay. That's how Persephone was forced to become Hades' queen, don't you remember?"

Thanatos nodded, knowing exactly what Eirene was talking about. Menelaus and I exchanged blank looks. Nope, don't remember. Of course, Miss Know-it-all will surely remind us.

"Hades kidnapped Persephone when she wandered away from her mother, Demeter. So, long story short, Demeter went to Zeus, who said Persephone should be returned to her mother. Demeter went to see her daughter, but before she took her home she asked if she had eaten anything. Persephone replied that she'd eaten six pomegranate seeds. Hades pointed out that since she ate the food of the Underworld, she'd have to stay with him. But because Demeter had been depressed and was causing a famine, Zeus decided on a compromise. For every seed Persephone ate, she'd stay one month with Hades. The other six months, she'd remain with her mother. That's why half of the year it's cold, and the other half it's warm." Eirene recited.

Menelaus and I nodded. We'd heard that story before, sure, but we'd never bothered memorizing the Greek myths they way Eirene did. It was a weird hobby of hers, I guess.

"That's also why Persephone siding with Hades is a big problem. Demeter's fighting on the side of Olympus, but she'd upset that her daughter's gone." Eirene said grimly.

"Y'know, that explains the weird weather reports…" Menelaus said thoughtfully. "I was listening to the radio, and there are all these weird reports of the weather getting colder. It's kind of like an extremely early winter is coming."

"That sounds about right." Eirene said, frowning.

"Anyways, let's pull over. I see a motel coming up. We can stay for a night so that Smarty-pants here can rest up. Then we leave, first thing in the morning." I said, gesturing towards a building that loomed ahead.

I couldn't read the sign because of my dyslexia, but I had a feeling it was a motel. No one had any objections, so we pulled over and parked. I would've never pointed out that building if I could've read what the sign had said…


	10. Eirene and Castor's Heart to Heart

**So far, my plan for updating once a day is… not working so well. _ But I will try, I promise you that! Thank you to bichonlover217 and The Mighty Red Pen for the reviews. And anyone that can tell me what the sign that Castor saw says will get a muffin. Same goes for anyone that can figure out who/what the motel owner really is. ^^**

**bichonlover217: That's fine, I understand. I hope you and your friend do well! ^^**

**The Mighty Red Pen: That's a pretty good point. I probably should've made her a bit more frightened, but I didn't want to make her a complete damsel in distress. Eirene's fairly tough, but Hades' comment about her being weak is definitely bothering her (and will continue to do so).**

_**Eirene**_

_**Gender: **_**Female**

_**Cabin/Parent: **_**Athena**

_**Age: **_**14**

_**Sisters: **_**Ismene**_**  
Brothers: **_**Proteus and Koios**

_**Rank: **_**technically third in command, being the third oldest. Is more second in command because she's been in Athena's cabin the longest (besides Proteus)**

_**Meaning of Name: **_**peace**

_**Strengths: **_**strategy, swords**

_**Weaknesses: **_**archery**

_**Hobbies: **_**spending time with Menelaus, Castor, and Thanatos, reading, drawing, playing strategy games, spending time with her siblings**

_**Fears: **_**disappointing her family, making the wrong choice**

_**Personality: **_**clever, proud, determined, loyal, cheerful, tends to worry, caring, short temper**

_**Likes: **_**coming up with strategies, solving riddles, anything that makes her think**

_**Dislikes: **_**being wrong**

_**Extra: **_**Has a crush on Menelaus, son of Poseidon**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~Roadside Motel, a Few Hours Outside of L.A.~

-Castor's Point of View-

Yeah, pulling over at that particular motel wasn't smart. Even by my standards that was pretty stupid. But to me, the sign looked like this:

NMADAA REOC'S

DESROIAD TLOME

LAL-UYO-NAC-TEA

FBSTRAEKA FETBFU!!!

I was pretty sure that the second word in the second line was 'motel'. And it sure _looked _like a motel to me. That's what made me tell Menelaus to pull over. Believe me, I probably wouldn't have told him to do that otherwise. At least, I hope not… maybe Eirene would've figured it out in time. But she's dyslexic too.

Anyways, we found a parking spot and piled out. Thanatos' face was a mixture of relief and disappointment as Eirene got off his lap. Poor idiot. He can't even figure out that he likes her! And she's always swooning over Menelaus, which oughta make him feel jealous. You'd think the guy would put two and two together.

So we check in at the counter, and the lady there REALLY creeped me out. She was tall, and kinda muscular, which was sort of weird. She had bobbed brown hair, and strange eyes. One was blue, the other was brown. Maybe she wore contacts?

"Hi! I'm Amanda Core. Welcome to my roadside motel!" She said brightly. "There are four of you? Would you like one of the two-bedroom suites?"

"Sure. That'd be great." Menelaus said, digging in his pocket for some cash.

"Oh no, I couldn't. You four have obviously had a long journey. You must be tired! Poor little heroes…" She smiled, but it looked like a leer.

"H-heroes…? Why do you say that?" Eirene asked suspiciously.

"It's a free suite. Don't complain, don't worry. You want to rest don't you?" Menelaus whispered to her.

"But…" She looked uncertain, but didn't say anything else.

"Goody! Here's your key! See you in the morning for the all-you-can-eat breakfast buffet!" Amanda Core said, handing Thanatos a room key.

"Alright. Thanks." Thanatos said, accepting the key.

We went down a narrow, dimly-lit hallway, until we came to the room number that was on our key. Room 13. Well, aren't we lucky?

It was a pretty nice room, I have to admit. Everything was decorated in various shades of beige and tan, but it looked pretty nice. There was a small sitting room with a coffee table, comfy chairs, and a matching loveseat and sofa.

Next to the sitting room was a kitchenette. It had a small table with four chairs crammed into it. Overall, it was a little outdated, but considering we were in a motel? Very impressive.

The bathroom was pretty small, but that wasn't really a problem. It had a working toilet, shower, and sink, so I was satisfied.

Then we came upon the two identical bedrooms. They were a nice size, and each had a queen-sized bed in it. There was a small dresser in each room, and an even smaller closet. The size was no problem, but we realized we _did _have a slight dilemma.

There were two beds, four of us. Had we been two boys and two girls, or if all of us were the same gender, it wouldn't be that big of a deal. Girls share with girls, guys share with guys. In our case, we had three guys, one girl.

Now, I'm sure you're wondering what our problem is. I mean, the cabins at Half-Blood Hill are co-ed. But that's a little different. If a guy and girl are rooming together at Camp, they're related. We're rooming with our brothers and sisters at Camp, not friends of the opposite sex. And we're not sharing beds with our siblings, either.

There's no way Menelaus and I are letting Eirene room with Thanatos. I'm sure Menelaus doesn't mind rooming with her, but I think he likes her too. Gods only know what he'll pull. Stupid flirty son of Poseidon. Believe me, you should never trust a Fish Boy. Gods, I sound like my father.

Anyways, Thanatos and Menelaus are rooming together, and I'm with Eirene. Fine by me. I don't have to put up with the traitor. And I wanted to talk to Eirene anyways.

We're all super tired, so we said goodnight pretty quick. Thanatos and Menelaus went to their room, and Eirene and I went to ours. Gods, that sounds so weird. And wrong. I'm so glad no one else from Camp is here to witness this. And I swear, if any of these idiots tells them I shared a bed with Eirene, they're gonna get the 'shock' of a lifetime.

"Castor… don't you get a weird feeling about this place? I really don't think we should be here. There's something not right about that woman." Eirene said, once we'd turned out the lights and gotten into bed.

"I think you're being a little paranoid. You just need to rest. But before that… I wanna talk to you." I said, rolling onto my side so I was facing her.

"About what?" She asked cautiously.

"Oh you know, just wanna talk. About your little vacation in the Underworld, your new haircut, that sweatshirt you're wearing, Menelaus, Thanatos…" I listed casually.

"You're such a nosy bigot, Castor." She said wearily, without the usual sharp edge in her voice.

"So I've heard. Alright, I know you don't wanna talk about your 'vacation'. Let's skip that. Haircut? Looks good. Let's move on. Sweatshirt? Thanatos'. Need I say more? Now, what was next? Oh yes, your favorite. Menelaus." I smirked.

"Shut up!" She hissed. "What about him?"

"Well, I know you like him. But you know who likes _you_?" I asked.

"No… why?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not kidding."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Really?"

"_Really_."

"You don't say."

"Well, I do."

"No way!"

"Castor, I swear I'm going to-"

"Alright, alright. Just messing with you, jeez." I laughed lightly. "I guess I'll be nice and just tell you."

"Well, spit it out already, or I'm going to sleep."

"Thanatos."

"Very funny. Goodnight!" She rolled over so her back was facing me.

"Well, it's _true_, whether you believe it or not."

She gasped and rolled back over to face me. By the moonlight coming in through the window, I could see that she looked nervous.

"Castor, does he… love me? Could I be considered one of his loved ones?" She asked frantically.

"I dunno, probably. Why? What's your problem?" I asked, frowning.

"The prophecy… but no, it can't be me. You must be wrong, he loves someone else. Of course, I guess that would make sense… but let's hope it's not true. Mother wouldn't like that, no she wouldn't…" Eirene mumbled to herself.

I watched her mumble under her breath in bemusement. Being in the Underworld must've really screwed with her. I mean, she's talking to herself about her mom and some prophecy. Wow. Talk about stress issues.

"Castor." She said suddenly. "I just realized something…" She yawned, clearly struggling to stay awake.

"What now?" I asked, sounding bored.

"That woman… I know who she is. Or, as I should say, what she is…" Eirene yawned again, still fighting to stay awake. "Her name. And the 'all-you-can-eat' thing… it adds up. She's a…"

Eirene trailed off, yawning and closing her eyes, as she finally lost the battle with sleep. She really needed it, too. Talking nonsense like that. I mean, the lady running the motel is a little creepy, sure. But she's probably just lonely or something. Maybe she doesn't get a lot of visitors.

Ah, if only I knew the sad, sad truth…


	11. Eat, or Be Eaten

**I'm so, so, so, so (a million more so's) sorry for not updating!!! =( I've been really sick for the past week, and didn't have a chance to get on. And now with Christmas coming up, I'm not sure if I'll be able to update frequently again until after the holidays. I hope everyone who has been keeping up with the story didn't think I was giving up, and I apologize yet again. On a happier note, thanks to my reviewers!**

**storm-brain: I wonder if I should've made it more obvious what Amanda is… I'm thinking I should've. Well, you'll see in this chapter!**

**bichonlover217: Glad to hear it! I had complete faith in you, don't worry! As for your other question, I'll tell you if you pm me, because I don't want to put too much about myself in this. =)**

_**Iacchus**_

_**Gender: **_**Male**

_**Cabin/Parent: **_**Hermes**

_**Age: **_**16**

_**Sisters: **_**Aella, Leto and Dike**_**  
Brothers: **_**Aiolos and Damon**

_**Rank: **_**second in command**

_**Meaning of Name: **_**to shout**

_**Strengths: **_**archery, swords, hand-to-hand**

_**Weaknesses: **_**shields, spear**

_**Hobbies: **_**being loud (hence his name), bothering people, pulling pranks, embarrassing the girls he likes**

_**Fears: **_**getting in **_**serious **_**trouble (he gets in trouble, but usually gets out of it)**

_**Personality: **_**loud, cheerful, mischievous, outgoing, sloppy, flirtatious, sneaky**

_**Likes: **_**pulling pranks, teasing girls**

_**Dislikes:**_** when his jokes fail, getting rejected**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~Amanda Core's Roadside Motel~

-Castor's Point of View-

I woke up just after dawn. Sleeping Beauty, however, was still far away in Dreamland. I like her better when she's sleeping, so I'll leave her like that for a while. Judging by the voices coming from the kitchen, Menelaus and Thanatos are up too. Either that or the fridge and microwave are discussing the fastest route to Half-Blood Hill.

"Morning. Sleep well?" I yawned as I entered the kitchen.

"Yeah. Is Eirene still asleep?" Menelaus asked, glancing up as I joined him and Thanatos at the table.

"Yeah. She'll probably sleep while we're driving, too. Better to let her rest than have her up and nagging, if you ask me." I said.

"She's not that bad. Not everyone can be as relaxed as you are, Cas." Menelaus said, frowning slightly.

Aww, how cute. He's defending her. Yuck. I'm gonna hurl.

"Yeah, yeah, we know you love her. She's beautiful, she's smart, what's not to like? Blah, blah, blah… yadda yadda yadda. I've heard this a million and two times. Tell it to someone who cares!" I said, putting on my best bored face.

Thanatos stiffened, but didn't say anything. He was glaring at the table though, and resting his hand on the hilt of his sword. That flowered tablecloth must be too cheerful for him or something.

"Well, I don't know about you losers, but I'm hungry. That lady said there'd be and all-you-can-eat buffet, right? I prefer Smartypants asleep and quiet, but the sooner we eat, the sooner we get out of her." I said, standing up.

"Alright. Thanatos, you and Castor go find where we're eating. I'll wake up Eirene and meet you there in a little bit." Menelaus said, standing up and heading towards the bedroom where Eirene was.

"Sounds good. C'mon, Thanatos. I wanna get me some bacon!" I announced, dragging Thanatos out the door.

If I hadn't, I was pretty sure he wouldn't stabbed the table. Or Menelaus. Whichever was easier to slice in half, I imagine.

We'd reached the dining room and just sat down when our hostess popped out of nowhere.

"Good morning! Did you sleep well? I hope you did! Are you hungry? I know I am!" Amanda Core said brightly.

She looked us over carefully, sizing us up. Then she frowned, and looked around the room in confusion.

"Where are the other two? The girl and the third boy. They're coming, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they'll be here in a little bit. But in the meantime, I'm hungry." I said impatiently. "Do you think we can get started, even though they're not here yet?"

"Of course!" Her smile returned instantly. "There's nothing like a good appetizer to start off! Don't worry little heroes. This shall be an all-you-can-eat breakfast to remember!"

Right after she finished speaking, chains sprang out of the chairs we were in and wrapped themselves around us. She then pulled two gags out of her pocket and quickly gagged us.

Wow, weren't we great heroes. We get bound, and didn't even get a chance to draw our weapons. We were so terrified, we didn't even have time to scream before we were gagged.

I wish I could say that was the worst of it. But it was a whole lot worse. Eirene had been right that Amanda Core wasn't what she seemed to be. Thanatos and I found out the hard way as she turned into her true form.

She was one of the worst (and ugliest) monsters I'd seen yet. Her face was the same, but larger as she morphed. She had leathery scorpiontail with spikes at the tip, and the body of a lion.

Oh boy. I knew this. I knew what she was! Wait, lemme think. Amanda Core. Amandacore. A-man-da-core. A… a manda-core. A-man-da core… hmm. Where was Miss Smartypants when you needed her?

Bursting through the door right when she was needed, apparently. Eirene and Menelaus charged into the room, both with their weapons drawn.

"I knew it!" Eirene said, pointing her sword at the monster. "You're a manticore."

In response, Amanda snarled and launched a volley of spikes from her tail. Menelaus tackled Eirene and the two of the rolled under the safety of a table.

"Mmmph! Mmph-umph!" Thanatos tried talking, but failed.

He struggled violently at his bindings, making a loud noise. What was his problem? The manticore just forgot us. Don't remind her we're still here! Oh, I see. He's trying to get our dear friends' attention, so they'll save us. Very clever, Death-Boy. Very clever.

I did the same as Thanatos, but managed to tip my chair backwards. Wonderful. I have a great view from down here.

"Thanatos! Castor!" Eirene called, rolling out from under the tabled.

The manticore roared, and launched more spikes. This time, Menelaus and Eirene had a plan. Menelaus ran away from us, and Eirene ran towards us. The classic 'split-up-and-confuse-the-stupid-monster's-pea-brain plan'. You gotta love it.

I guess Menelaus must've looked tastier then Eirene, 'cause the manticore focused her attention on him.

In the meantime, Eirene had managed to sneak over to us without the manticore taking too much notice. She knelt by me and cut off my chains, before going over to Thanatos and doing the same.

"Ugh. Couldn't you have at least gotten rid of this?" I demanded, tossing my gag aside.

"No." She said, looking at me disdainfully. "I really should've just left you as you were, so you couldn't interfere with my fight. But leaving you that way would've made you easier to eat, and I didn't feel like explaining to Zeus that you were monster-chow."

"Gee, thanks. I owe you one." I said sarcastically, pulling out my spear.

"I know." She answered, sticking her tongue out at me.

Thanatos began chopping at the table with his sword, working furiously.

"What is wrong with you?!" I asked, staring at him in shock.

In response, he tossed me part of the table. I caught it and examined it. It was basically a large chunk of wood with part of the leg sticking out. O…kay? Thanatos had a piece like mine, which he held in front of him like a shield. Oh, I get it. Hmm. Pretty good. I mean, you know. For a traitor.

Menelaus in the meantime was getting pretty worn out. He attempted to run towards us, but the manticore swung her tail at him and scooped him into the air. She tossed him up with her tail and caught him again in her paw.

"Ahh... little hero, it's no use!" Amanda Core cooed. "I shall eat you first… it's been too long since I've had seafood!"

Thanatos and I charged her, waving our weapons. If we could distract her long enough she might drop Menelaus. She simply let out a roaring laugh, and launched more spikes at us. Thanatos and I stepped closely together and held up our 'shields'. The spikes pierced them, but got stuck before they could touch us.

The manticore suddenly roared and swung her free paw at her back. She then threw Menelaus across the room and reared on her legs. Now she was using both paws and frantically scratching at her back. Giant monster fleas, maybe? Well, something just as annoying.

Eirene leaped on top of the manticore's head, avoiding her flailing paws.

"Get off! Get off, little hero! Noooo!!!" Amanda Core wailed.

Eirene plunged her silver sword into the protesting monster's head. The monster burst into golden mist, leaving behind only a large lion claw. Eirene fell and landed on a table with a crash.

"Eirene!" Thanatos called, running to her aid.

Eirene rolled off the table and staggered to her feet, looking winded. She picked up the lion claw, and eyed it with distaste.

I ran over to Menelaus, who was lying motionless in a heap. I knelt by him and slapped him in the face, none too gently.

"Hey. Fishstick. Wake up, I wanna get out of here and eat at a place where I'm not the main course." I said.

I sighed and carefully hoisted him on my back. First Eirene, now him. But when Thanatos starts fainting, I'm _not _carrying him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed! I apologize yet again for not updating sooner. I can tell you for sure that I won't be updating tomorrow, because I'll be out of town for Christmas. As usual, please review and stay tuned for my next chapter! =D**

**M****E****R****R****Y ****C****H****R****I****S****T****M****A****S****!****!****!**


	12. Sweet Dreams

**Finally, another update! I really doubt I'll be able to update every day. So I guess I'll update whenever I have time. Please keep reading and reviewing, I have no intention of dropping this story. It may be awhile between updates, but please stay tuned! =)**

**storm-brain: Thanks. Maybe not the most creative name, but I figured it would work okay. I considered just copying Dr. Thorn from **_**The Titan's Curse**_** but thought it would be better to come up with something new. And thank you for the ideas, they're much appreciated. I'll try and work on those.**

_**Ianthe**_

_**Gender: **_**Female**

_**Cabin/Parent: **_**Demeter**

_**Age: **_**11**

_**Sisters: **_**Melia, Melissa and Phyllis**_**  
Brothers: **_**none**

_**Rank: **_**second to last**

_**Meaning of Name: **_**violet flower**

_**Strengths: **_**manipulating/growing plants, defense, shields**

_**Weaknesses: **_**offense, swords, spears**

_**Hobbies: **_**gardening, flower-arranging, spending time with nymphs, taking walks**

_**Fears: **_**being bullied**

_**Personality: **_**quiet, soft-spoken, polite, calm, gentle, kind, shy**

_**Likes: **_**plants, spending time with her sisters, hanging out with nymphs and satyrs**

_**Dislikes: **_**bullies, anything destructive**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~Camp Half-Blood~

-Eirene's Point of View-

We finally made it back to Camp, which was a relief. Menelaus was taken to the Poseidon cabin to rest while Thanatos, Castor and I were summoned to the Big House. Actually, I was supposed to take a few days off to sleep and recover, but I tagged along anyways.

"Oh joy, the little heroes are back with Iris. Yay for Casper, Thaddeus, and Menes." Mr. D. said, sipping at his Diet Coke and looking bored.

"How many times do you have to get our names wrong before-" Castor began to snap, but I stepped on his foot so his words were lost with a yelp.

"Chiron, Mr. D. You wanted to see us to give us an update?" I said.

"Yes. Unfortunately, there's a lot of tension between Apollo and Hermes." Chiron said with a heavy sigh. "They had a conflict a few years ago, but it was remedied before the Camp or I heard what it was about."

"Is it the same conflict that's being brought up now?" Castor asked.

"Yes, I believe so. Hades knows of the conflict, and had promised Apollo something if Apollo sides with him. If Apollo goes over to Hades, Artemis shall be lost as well. Olympus will have Hermes, but the loss of the archer twins…" Chiron sighed again.

"Something? What's this 'something'?" Thanatos asked, frowning.

"_Obviously _if this was something _you_ ought to know, you'd know it. Let sleeping Chimaeras lie, you know." Dionysus said snidely.

"If you know so much about it, why don't you tell Chiron so he can help?" Thanatos said in irritation.

The camp director's eyes flashed with purple fire as he regarded Thanatos with distaste. Chiron shook his head at Thanatos, but the damage was already done.

"I shall overlook your insolence this time, boy. But keep this in mind: you are not welcome here. It would cause no one any grief if you were turned into a grape vine." The wine god said icily.

"Yes, well," Chiron said hastily, keen to avoid more conflict. "We just wanted to let you know what you missed. Castor and Thanatos, you two may return to your normal schedules immediately. Inform Menelaus that he has all of today and tomorrow to recover, and then he shall return to training as well."

The boys left, leaving me alone with Dionysus and Chiron. Chiron waited until the door swung shut before addressing me.

"Eirene, my dear," He said gently. "I know you have no desire to rest, but-"

"I'm fine, really!" I cut in, not looking at him.

"No. Until I give you my express permission, you need to rest." He said firmly. "That means sleep, eat, and don't train."

"But-"

"There are no ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"Chiron, I-"

"You are dismissed. Report to your cabin and sleep."

I scowled, but exited the big house. I frowned as I walked to the cabin, looking around me in surprise. There were no satyrs or nymphs running around. The volleyball court was empty. The basketball hoops were deserted. Normally the Campers took breaks throughout the day for something fun, but everyone was training.

I entered the Athena cabin, only to find it empty. Ismene would be at archery, while my brothers would be racing chariots. I wish they were here to talk to. It would give me an excuse to stay awake.

I didn't remember falling asleep, but I knew I must've. Being a demigod, I'm used to getting strange dreams. But this one was pretty strange, even by my standards…

_A man stood in a river, gazing at the surrounding forest expectantly. He had pale blue skin, dark hair, a dark beard, and a fish tail. A minor river god. His blue-green eyes suddenly brightened as the tree leaves rustled._

_A pretty woman melted out of a maple tree, carrying a small child. The woman had flaming red hair, freckles, a tan, and deep brown eyes. The nymph smiled at the man, and ran up to him in delight._

_"Look how our daughter has grown! She's about two years old now. Can you believe it? It's been two whole years since we last saw each other…" The nymph sighed._

_"Indeed. I haven't seen her since she was only a few days old. What did you end up naming her?" The man asked, taking the child into his arms._

_The nymph flushed dark green, and looked away._

_"You haven't named her?" The man demanded._

_"No… nothing seemed to fit! I mean, I've always like the name Ivy. Or Ash. Or maybe Willow. But none of them are right for her."_

_The man set the child on the ground, and then turned towards the mother. Both adults began debating and discussing potential names for their daughter._

_The girl stood up, and surveyed everything with her bright blue-green eyes. Her messy, dark hair fell into her eyes but she didn't notice. As the child stared on in wonder, a large wolf crept out of the forest towards the river._

_"Puppy!" The girl murmured, her eyes widening with delight. "Puppy, puppy!" She squealed, clapping her hands and toddling towards the wolf._

_The wolf growled as the girl drew nearer, but didn't move. Finally she came right up to the wolf and tripped, landing right in front of her._

_The wolf stared at the child. She was quite tempted to eat the girl, but the child reminded her of her own pups, so she hesitated._

_"OH!" The nymph had turned to see where her child went, and screamed._

_"Be quiet, Maple." The man said, hushing the frantic mother. "You'll make it worse if you keep up that racket."_

_"Oh, but, but…" Maple sobbed, crying green tears._

_The wolf picked the child up by the back of her dress, then slowly walked towards the parents. With a soft woof, the she-wolf deposited the child at their feet and trotted off into the woods._

_"Oh, my baby, my baby!" Maple cried, scooping her daughter up._

_The girl laughed, and waved at the wolf._

_"Bye puppy! Bye-bye!" She called._

_"Lyca." The man said suddenly._

_"I beg your pardon?" Maple said curiously._

_"Lyca… it sort of sounds like a feminine version of Lycurgus." He explained._

_"Yes… sort of, I suppose. Not really, but I guess so…"_

_"That's her name."_

_"What is?"_

_"Lyca! Because it's like Lycurgus, which means wolf."_

_"You want to name our daughter… Lyca?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well, I don't know…"_

_"You had a better idea?"_

_"No. Alright, fine." Maple sighed, and gazed at the now sleeping child in her arms._

_"Lyca…"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Well, I apologize for not updating sooner. And just to let you know, part of the next two chapters (at least) will be a continuation of Eirene's dream. And yes, there is some vague reason as to why she's dreaming this. Kudos to anyone who can figure it out! But it's probably still a little too early to do that…**


	13. More Dreams for Eirene

**I'm updating quicker than usual… let's hope this is a good omen! ^^**

**greekmythologyluver7: I'm really glad you liked it! That means a lot to me, you have no idea. And I actually updated quick enough this time, I hope.**

**lycurgus: Your review was very helpful, thank you. The first chapter/prologue was a mistake, and I'm considering taking it down. The last chapter probably wasn't my best, but I hope it wasn't **_**too **_**serious and boring. I just thought it ought to be less lighthearted. The dream dialogue doesn't need to be too old, since the setting of it isn't too long before Eirene's time.**

_**Ismene**_

_**Gender: **_**Female**

_**Cabin/Parent: **_**Athena**

_**Age: **_**11**

_**Sisters: **_**Eirene**_**  
Brothers: **_**Proteus and Koios**

_**Rank: **_**last**

_**Meaning of Name: **_**knowledge**

_**Strengths: **_**strategy, archery, knives**

_**Weaknesses: **_**swords, hand-to-hand combat**

_**Hobbies: **_**studying, reading, following her older siblings around, training, playing word games**

_**Fears: **_**being wrong, not living up to Athena's expectations**

_**Personality: **_**quiet, serious, eager to learn, determined, loyal, eager to please, level-headed**

_**Likes: **_**word games, spending time with Eirene (her role model), reading**

_**Dislikes: **_**Ares' children, Aphrodite's children, being wrong**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~Camp Half-Blood (Still)~

-Eirene's Point of View-

I woke up as quickly and suddenly as if someone had yelled my name. A quick glance around the cabin revealed I was quite alone. I yawned and swung myself out of bed reluctantly. Whatever I told Chiron and the others, I wasn't 'just fine'.

There was a small tray on one of the desks in the corner, so I walked over to it. A pile of ripe, juicy grapes sat on it along with a Diet Coke. I picked up the note next to it and read:

To Iris Gondler:

Feel better.

Most Sincerely Yours,

Mr. D

Alias Dionysus

Seat #12 on Olympian Council

Camp Half-Blood Director

Honorary Member of theCloven Council

God of Wine and Revelry

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I'm sure that's exactly what he hoped would happen. I shrugged it off. I was pretty hungry, and my mouth was dry too. The grapes were gone pretty quick, and I washed them down with the Coke. Not the best combination, but I was hungry and thirsty.

I yawned yet again, and looked out one of the windows. It was close to sunset. Dinner would be finishing up, and the Campers would probably be heading to the bonfire. I could sneak out and join them… but that'd make Chiron upset.

I've never seen Chiron so serious. And I was still out of it… alright, back to sleep.

Naturally, I was also curious about my dream. I've heard of Campers getting dreams night after night, and each was a continuation of the last. I was sure my dream would be like that. I also had a funny feeling that it had something to do with the war…

After all, dreams are never just dreams you know.

As soon as my head touched the pillow, I was asleep.

_Athena sat on Olympus, working on a silken tapestry. Her gray eyes narrowed in concentration as she studied her loom. Next to her sat a beautiful teenage girl, who watched the goddess work eagerly._

_The girl had dark, shiny chocolate-colored hair that fell in curls around her shoulders. Her bright, blue-green eyes watched Athena's every movement with interest. She was slender but curvy, and had a light tan._

"_Lady Athena… is it true that I must soon leave Olympus?" The girl asked, tilting her head to the side._

"_Yes. You remember that Artemis and I made an agreement? We both saw your potential, and agreed that we'd take turns tending to you. Tomorrow is your sixteenth birthday, and you shall then leave to become a Hunter." The goddess replied._

"_Will I be allowed to see you, still? Or my family? Or Lady Aphrodite, Lady Demeter, Lady Hera, and Lady Hestia?" The girl asked._

_The goddess stiffened at the mention of Aphrodite, but spoke calmly._

"_Perhaps. You shall certainly see me from time to time. As for the others… that is up to Artemis."_

_Aphrodite had been surveying the scene before her, hidden. The love goddess smiled. Artemis and Athena weren't the only ones who were fond of the girl. Aphrodite was close to her, and wished to 'rescue' her from the 'horrible fate' of being a maiden forever._

_Artemis and Athena were determined to make the girl an immortal maiden, like themselves. To ensure that she wouldn't be distracted, they'd kept her away from all males, with the exception of her father. None of the male gods were permitted to see or come into contact with her. And certainly no mortal male would know of her._

_Aphrodite had managed to thwart them, though they didn't know it. She had shown the girl's image to Apollo, who naturally took a liking to her. Aphrodite decided Apollo would be the perfect downfall, er… savior for the girl._

_It was now that Aphrodite decided to finally use her plan. She stepped out from behind one of the columns, and gracefully danced over to Athena and her companion._

"_Hello, Lyca!" She said brightly, embracing the girl affectionately._

"_Hello, Lady Aphrodite. It's been awhile." Lyca said, smiling._

"_Indeed! Far too long!" Aphrodite sighed. "I've missed you terribly, you know."_

"_Aphrodite." Athena nodded curtly._

"_My dear Athena." Aphrodite replied sweetly. "You don't mind if I borrow Lyca? I have an errand for her."_

"_I'd be honored, milady." Lyca leaped to her feet gracefully. "Ah, that is… if you don't mind, Lady Athena."_

"_What task do you have for her?" Athena asked suspiciously._

"_I need her to pick me flowers." Aphrodite replied. "Lyca has such a talent for finding the most beautiful flowers to arrange in bouquets, you know."_

"_A frivolous talent to have." Athena said coldly._

_Lyca blushed crimson, and tugged at her white tunic nervously._

"_But very well. I see no harm, I suppose." The goddess of wisdom sighed._

"_Oh good!" Aphrodite beamed._

_The goddess of love waved her hand, and a golden basket appeared on Lyca's arm._

"_Pick as many as you can carry in this basket. I want pinks, purples, whites, and reds." Aphrodite instructed. "There's no hurry, just be back by sunrise tomorrow."_

"_Sunrise tomorrow?" Athena raised her eyebrows._

"_Yes. These things can take time, you know!" Aphrodite replied airily._

_She waved her hand again, and Lyca vanished in a flash of golden light._

"_How is she supposed to get back?" Athena asked, frowning. "She's powerful, but she'd not a goddess, you know."_

"_She can send me an Iris-message when she's ready." Aphrodite said dismissively._

_Athena tutted and muttered something under her breath, but went back to her tapestry. A scowl was on her face, marring her beautiful features. The goddess of love was up to something, and the goddess of wisdom was going to find out one way or another._

_Lyca, in the meantime, had appeared in a beautiful meadow. There was a rainbow of flowers all around her, and the meadow was surrounded by a lush green forest on all sides but one. One side was a huge mountain, with a path winding up it._

_The girl had no idea where she was, and didn't particularly care. She was always happy to do a favor for Aphrodite, and had no problem being in such beautiful scenery._

_Aphrodite wasn't as stupid as Athena thought her. She'd sent Lyca to a small island that only she knew of. The only way to get to the island was if Aphrodite sent you there or told you about it._

_And this beautiful island would turn into a place of misfortune and shame for the unsuspecting Lyca. It was here that she would meet her undoing._

_As Lyca gathered flowers cheerfully, a certain sun god watched from afar. This was the girl Aphrodite favored. The one he knew her only through pictures Aphrodite had shown him, with each picture he grew more curious._

_Aphrodite also watched, unseen by Lyca and the god. She smiled and laughed gleefully.._

"_Poor Artemis. Her own brother shall taint her pure maiden!"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Aphrodite is quite diabolical this chapter, isn't she? Well, all's fair in love and war! Which is why she and Ares get along so well. Anyways, I'm sure you're wondering what the point of Eirene's dreams are... I'm hoping it was a little more clear this chapter. Believe me, they are part of the story. Here's a hint: it has something to do with a godly conflict that was mentioned in the previous and the impending war.**


	14. What's Life Without the Risk?

**Wow… my reviewers reviewed quickly this time! I felt inspired… so I'm updating again. =)**

**sistergrimm2: Good job! You ruined Aphrodite's hair. ^^ That ought to put her out of commission. And you can always count on Apollo to corrupt a pretty girl. Especially if that pretty girl has been 'condemned' by Artemis to become a Hunter.**

**blood rose: If you mean Eirene, then no. I'm glad you like it so far! One update, coming up! ^^**

_**Jason**_

_**Gender: **_**Male**

_**Cabin/Parent: **_**Apollo**

_**Age: **_**17**

_**Sisters: **_**Melpomene**_**  
Brothers: **_**Melete**

_**Rank: **_**first in command/head counselor**

_**Meaning of Name: **_**to heal**

_**Strengths: **_**healing, archery, running**

_**Weaknesses: **_**swords, spears**

_**Hobbies: **_**training, playing guitar, healing Campers**

_**Fears: **_**Apollo choosing to side with Hades in the upcoming war**

Personality_**: **_**cheerful, bold, easygoing, friendly, outgoing, relaxed**

_**Likes: **_**guitar, music, healing, singing**

_**Dislikes: **_**bad music (which to him, is opera and yodeling *shudders*)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~Eirene's Dream~**

**-Third Person Point of View-**

_Aphrodite giggled, and waited impatiently for Apollo to reveal himself. It was impossible for Apollo to resist Lyca. She was simply too beautiful. _

_But then again… Apollo probably feared Athena and Artemis more than he admired Lyca. But if he got to know her, he'd fall in love with her. Then his love for Lyca would overpower his fear of Athena and Artemis' wrath._

_Aphrodite snapped her fingers, and a bunch of dark purple lilies appeared on the mountain path, high above the ground. She then willed Lyca to glance that way._

_Lyca did, and caught sight of the lilies._

_"Those are beautiful… exactly what Aphrodite would want!" She exclaimed._

_Indeed, that was exactly what Aphrodite wanted. The goddess waited patiently for Lyca to walk up the path. As soon as she kneeled beside the flowers and began picking them, the goddess put the next part of her plan into action._

_She snapped her fingers again, and a large boar came out of the woods. Lyca was busy humming to herself and took no notice, but Apollo tensed._

_Aphrodite giggled. This was too good! She then waved her hand casually, and the winds shifted. The boar sniffed and caught Lyca's scent._

_"Perfect! Oh, how romantic! I just love a damsel in distress…" Aphrodite sighed contentedly._

_The boar began running up the mountainside, straight for Lyca._

_Lyca had finished picking the lilies and straightened up, her basked filled with flowers. She tensed up as she heard a noise behind her. Something coming up behind her…?_

_She turned and nearly stumbled as she saw the boar. Aphrodite took advantage of her distraction to clap her hands. The mountain shook and a large boulder fell just behind Lyca. Now there was no way out._

_Lyca backed up until she could go no farther. Her back was pressed against the rock, and she looked around her frantically. She should've brought her bow and arrow with. Or at least a hunting knife. It was too late now._

_"Lady Artemis, Lady Athena, help me!" She called frantically._

_But the island's charm also prevented any god from hearing her, unless they happened to be on the island or watching it. Artemis and Athena knew nothing of the island, and couldn't help her. Aphrodite was of virtually no use when it came to fighting, and had no desire to help her anyways. But a certain handsome, young archer heard her._

_Lyca jumped as a young god appeared in a flash of golden light behind the boar. He had sandy hair, and sky-blue eyes. He was as handsome as Aphrodite was beautiful._

_He drew a bow and arrow, and quickly shot the boar. The boar let out an ear-splitting squeal, then disintegrated._

_"Hmm… that was too easy. I'll have to make things harder from now on…" Aphrodite mused._

_"Are you all right?" The bow and arrow vanished from the god's hands as he stepped closer to Lyca._

_Lyca looked at him nervously, unsure of what to say. Athena had warned her to be wary of strangers, especially the male gods. Artemis had told her terrible things about men and boys. Especially her brother._

_"Y-yes. I'm fine. Thank you, my lord." Lyca finally spoke up, remembering to bow politely and address the god properly._

_"There's no need for that." He smiled brightly, showing off his perfect teeth. "Just call me Apollo. And you are?"_

_Lyca straightened up and pressed herself against the rock. Apollo? Surely not. Artemis had told her she must never, ever interact with Apollo._

_"Hmm…" He closed his eyes, thinking hard. "You're Lyca, daughter of a river god and a sea nymph. You're going to turn sixteen tomorrow, then become a Hunter. You have the blessings of both Athena and my sister."_

_"How did you know that?" She blurted, too curious to keep silent._

_Apollo grinned and opened his eyes, pleased she was speaking to him. "I'm the god of prophecy, you know. You're afraid of what my sister will do if she finds out about this, aren't you?"_

_"Yes, Lord Apollo." Lyca replied, blushing slightly._

_"I'm really not that bad… and I'd like to get to know you better." He said gently, inching closer. "And she won't find out, I promise."_

_"No?" She raised her eyebrows. "I think you underestimate Lady Artemis."_

_"This island… the only people who can come here are those who know about it. That makes you, me, and a couple other gods or goddesses. But Athena and my sister aren't amongst that number."_

_"You're certain she won't find out that I spoke to you?" Lyca asked hesistantly._

_He really did seem nice enough. And she didn't have a lot of friends, since Athena and Artemis were always training her. And she'd never really known a boy before…_

_"No. I promise." Apollo flashed another brilliant smile. "So how about it? Are you willing to spend more time with me? You don't seem to get out that much."_

_He laughed, and then offered her his hand. Lyca tilted her head to the side, considering._

Well… _she thought,_ What's life without the risk?

_She smiled back, and took his hand._

_"You're quite right. And yes, I'm willing. On our own heads be it." She replied._

_"YES!" Aphrodite squealed. "Oh, things are about to get so good!" She sighed, looking pleased._

_"Ah… 'on our own heads be it'." She sobered up for moment and shook her head. "If they only knew…"_


	15. Betrayal

**First off, Happy New Year's Eve! Thank you to my subscribers and reviewers. I was really tired and unsure if I would update, but you made my day. =) Okay, a few quick announcements about the story: First off, I'm going to try and write a little bit about Eirene, Thanatos, Menelaus and Castor to break up the dream a little bit. I'm kind of worried it's getting (or going to get) tedious. But there shouldn't be too many more dreams about the whole Lyca/Apollo deal.**

**blood rose: It **_**was**_** sort of mushy, huh? But it's Aphrodite. I have so much fun writing about her… she's quite the troublemaker when you think about it. I'm really glad you like the story. If you've got any ideas or more feedback, I'd really appreciate. Speaking of ideas… I like your nickname for Castor. Mind if I borrow it? ^^**

**greekmythologyluver7: Thank you! =) I was sort of worried about the dream sequence. It has relevance to the war, but I was afraid it would seem too random and/or boring.**

**olympianchef123: That's alright, I forgive you. ; ) Yes, it does mean 'to heal'. I'm really into names and their meanings. I don't know why, it just interests me. And I'd heard that the masks of tragedy and comedy had names, but I could never remember them. I just knew they were the names of muses… thanks for reminding me!**

_**Koios**_

_**Gender: **_**Male**

_**Cabin/Parent: **_**Athena**

_**Age: **_**15**

_**Sisters: **_**Eirene and Ismene**_**  
Brothers: **_**Proteus**

_**Rank: **_**second in command**

_**Meaning of Name: **_**of what kind?**

_**Strengths: **_**swords, knives, strategy**

_**Weaknesses: **_**spears, shields, footwork**

_**Hobbies: **_**training, drawing, reading, practicing Ancient Greek and Latin**

_**Fears: **_**the Furies**

**Personality**_**: **_**calm, thoughtful, clever, determined, loyal, quick-tempered**

_**Likes: **_**drawing, art, languages**

_**Dislikes: **_**stupid people, Ares' children**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~Camp Half-Blood~

-Castor's Point of View-

"Come on, Thanatos." I said, dragging him behind me as Menelaus and I headed for the Athena cabin.

"No."

"Why not? She'll be happy to see us. You know she doesn't want to rest." Menelaus rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"She was just acting tough so we wouldn't worry." Thanatos insisted, struggling. But I've got a pretty good grip. The Prince of Stiffs wasn't going anywhere I didn't want him to.

"Yes. I forgot you understand Princess so well." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't call her that. You know she doesn't like it." He frowned.

"Tch. What, are you gonna tell on me you big baby?" I laughed, and dragged him up the front steps of the cabin.

Thanatos turned a violent shade of red. Menelaus laughed and rolled his eyes some more.

"Hey, Princess! Oh Sleeping Beauuuuutyyyy!" I called, tossing Thanatos onto the floor of the cabin.

"Shh! She's asleep!" Thanatos hissed.

Menelaus and I entered the cabin and glanced around. Sure enough, Eirene was curled up on her bed. Maybe Thanatos was right… maybe she was just acting like she was okay. And maybe my grandmother's Mr. D.

Eirene moaned, and turned in her sleep. We walked closer to her bed and stared at her. Now she was twisting and turning and crying out.

"Hey. Hey, wake up." Menelaus knelt by her bed and shook her shoulder. "It's just a dream, 'Rene. Wake up."

She rolled right off the bed and into Menelaus' lap. Thanatos got a scary look on his face, but didn't say anything. Menelaus picked her up and set her back on her bed, where she lay perfectly still.

"Maybe she just wanted to cuddle with Fishstick." I suggested.

"Shut up, Airhead."

"Oh, you're calling _me _an airhead?"

"Yeah, I am…. Airhead."

"Well, at least _my _father does more than talk to fish."

"Ha! My father is the Earthshaker. He can do far more than your father. Oooh… a stormcloud! I'm shaking in my boots."

"My father controls the sky! He could fry you to a crisp with his master bolt. What's your dad got? Oh, that's right. An oversized fork!"

"It's a TRIDENT!" Menelaus roared.

Eirene frowned and mumbled something in her sleep. Something about all boys being stupid… jeez. That's a little harsh. And hey, we don't _make _her put up with us. Okay, yes we do…

((Eirene's Dream))

[[Eirene's Point of View]]

_I was frozen. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak… and I felt like I was floating through a mist. What was going on? What happened to the girl… and Aphrodite and Apollo? And the meadow and mountain?_

_I was suddenly blinded by brilliant white light. What happened next was even stranger._

_It was like someone had put a bunch of movie clips together in a random order, then set it to fast forward._

_Scenes flashed before my eyes, and I could just barely make them out. Some scenes were Artemis and Athena having a heated debate, or looking frantically for something. Some scenes were of Aphrodite laughing and spying on people. But most of the scenes were of Lyca and Apollo._

_Most of them were pretty ordinary. They were talking, laughing, taking walks, and practicing archery. But then all of the scenes blurred together and stopped on one._

_Lyca paced back and forth in the meadow, looking nervous. She looked a little bit taller, and had gained some weight. About a year had passed since she'd met Apollo._

_It was just before sunset, and just as the sun set, there was a burst of light on the horizon. The light streaked and came to a sudden stop in front of Lyca, and turned into a chariot._

"_Lyca… how are you? It's been a few months. I'm sorry." Apollo stepped out of the chariot and flashed a brilliant smile. "Artemis was getting suspicious, but we shouldn't have to worry anymore."_

_Lyca smiled half-heartedly, and hugged the god. He noticed her lack of enthusiasm, and frowned._

"_What's the matter?" He asked. "Hey… have you gained weight?"_

_Lyca flushed and stepped away from Apollo._

"_Ah, no. That's not how I meant it to come out." Apollo said hastily. "You still look great!"_

"_Actually… I wanted to talk to you about that. The weight thing." Lyca said, not meeting Apollo's eyes._

"_Alright. Let's talk."_

"_I've been meaning to tell you for a while now, but I've been putting it off. After all, once you know you'll leave and pretend I never existed."_

_Apollo opened his mouth to protest, but Lyca held up a hand. Normally this sort of thing would offend the sun god, but Lyca was a special case. He patiently waited for her to continue._

"_All the gods do this. It's what happens to every hero and their mothers. It's what happened to my mother and me." She said bitterly. "I think you know what I'm getting at?"_

_Apollo looked at Lyca nervously. Yes, he did have a pretty good idea of what Lyca was trying to say. But he wanted to be sure. The god closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment, using his powers as the god of prophecy.._

"_You're…pregnant." He said flatly._

"_Yes."_

"_Well,"_

"_Don't." Lyca cut him off forcefully. "I don't want to hear it. You're free to leave. Just do me a favor, and leave me on this island permanently. Don't tell Lady Artemis and Lady Athena what has become of me."_

_Lyca turned to walk off, but Apollo stopped her._

"_You think I'm like all the other gods. Zeus, Poseidon, Ares…?"_

"_At first, I did think differently. I thought Lady Artemis must have misjudged you. But no, she was right about men." Lyca replied stiffly. "Lady Aphrodite was wrong, I'm afraid to say. Love most certainly does not conquer all."_

_Apollo watched Lyca stalk off into the woods, at a loss for words. Sure, he'd had plenty of experience with this sort of thing. He'd fallen in love with plenty of mortal women and nymphs before. This was, after all, what had earned him his shining reputation with Artemis._

_And nearly every one of those women and nymphs had had a child or children by him. And every time, he followed the other gods' examples. _

_The woman becomes pregnant, the god leaves. He makes sure the child is raised all right, and then pretty much leaves him or her to their fate._

_Sure, the gods watched over their children and their mothers. But that was about it._

_Apollo had grown comfortable with this routine, but he'd never met any woman like Lyca. She was technically a demigod. Her father was a minor river god, and her mother was a nymph. She could defend herself, unlike every other mortal woman or nymph he knew. She wasn't helpless, so that should've made him feel less guilty about the idea of leaving her. But it didn't._

"_Lyca!" He ran after her and grabbed her arm._

"_Yes, Lord Apollo?" She replied coolly._

"_I have no intention of leaving you or my child."_

"_I beg your pardon?" She snorted and attempted to stomp off, but he held onto her arm._

"_I mean it. The cave is already a comfortable home." He said, making reference to her hideout on the island. "And I'll bring you a mortal girl to keep you company and help you with the baby."_

"_Yes, leave me here with the baby and a nurse. Then go off on your godly business. Oh, yes, Lord Apollo. I see you have no intention of leaving us at all!"_

_Lyca strode off through the trees. Apollo sighed wearily, and shook his head._

"_Aphrodite. I know you've been watching us." He said abruptly._

"_Well, can you blame me?" The goddess of love appeared in front of him. "You two are sooo cute together!"_

"_I'm going to go find a mortal girl like I promised. Will you go talk to her?" Apollo looked at Aphrodite pleadingly. He hated to resort to begging, but he knew the longer her let Lyca stew, the angrier she'd be._

"_Very well. I suppose… even though that's breaking the rules." Aphrodite sighed. "You two are supposed to figure these things out yourselves, you know…"_

_The dream shifted again, and I was floating in the mist, left with only the echoes of Aphrodite's voice. I saw various scenes shifting and blurring, until they stopped again._

_Lyca paced nervously in front of the entrance to a large cavern. It was comfortably finished and furnished, and had several rooms._

"_Mistress… are you still waiting for Lord Apollo?" A girl of about ten or eleven years of age approached Lyca, carrying a baby._

_The girl had brown hair, and serious hazel eyes. She was deeply tanned with a spray of freckles across her nose. She was the mortal girl promised to Lyca a year ago by Apollo._

_In her arms lay the daughter of Apollo and Lyca, fast asleep. Her sandy hair fell into her closed, sky blue eyes. She had the same eyes, hair, and skin as her father, but looked like a one-year-old version of her mother._

"_Melina…"_

"_Yes, mistress?"_

"_Lay Phoebe in the crib, and keep an eye on her. I'm going out."_

"_But mistress, the clouds are gathering. It looks like it's going to rain…"_

"_Melina. Has it ever rained her?"_

"_No ma'am. The island is protected by enchantments, isn't it? But it really does look like rain…"_

"_It is protected by enchantments. But it's going to rain. That's an omen for me, a bad one. Exactly why I'm going out."_

_Lyca strode out of the cave and walked down the mountain path. Sure enough, dark storm clouds swirled in the sky. The wind picked up, but Lyca proceeded to the meadow. She stood there still as a statue, waiting impatiently for something._

_There was a brilliant flash of golden light behind her, and she immediately relaxed._

"_Apollo. Oh, good. I was beginning to wonder if…" Lyca spun around and gasped._

_Before her stood not one god, but two goddesses. One was a full grown woman, with blonde hair and beautiful gray eyes. Beside her was a twelve-year-old girl, with auburn hair and silver eyes. Both gazed upon Lyca silently, radiating pure power._

"_L-Lady Athena!" Lyca fell to her knees. "A-and… L-Lady A-Artemis. B-but… how?"_

"_You didn't think my brother could keep a secret this good for so long, did you?" Artemis said coldly._

"_You have betrayed us, Lyca. We trained you, gave you our blessings. You betrayed us for Apollo. We taught you to stay away from men, not start families with them."_

"_Lady Athena, Lady Artemis, I beg your forgiveness. And-"_

"_Silence. Fool girl. You thought you and my brother could outwit us? You love this island so much, you shall stay here for eternity, along with your daughter and that silly mortal girl." Artemis declared._

"_There is no better punishment for you. Not only will you have to live with the consequences of your action, but you must live with the knowledge that two innocent girls bear your fate as well." Athena regarded the shaking Lyca icily._

_Both goddesses vanished in another flash of golden light, only to be replaced by Apollo. He looked slightly pale, and extremely tense._

"_Lyca. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't tell them. They overheard Aphrodite talking to me, and they immediately knew where this place was."_

_Lyca was still on her knees, silent. Apollo swallowed._

"_I can't do anything to lessen your sentence. I'm sorry. One day, when our daughter and Melina are older… maybe I can take them away somewhere safe. But until then…" Apollo hesitated._

_Lyca stiffened, and looked down at her lap._

"_I know. It's best if you didn't see me anymore." She said softly. "That's fine. I knew this day would come. I just didn't want to believe it."_

_Apollo looked at her regretfully, but had no more to say. There was another flash of golden light, and he vanished._

_As soon as Apollo left, it began to rain. Lyca was left alone, kneeling in a meadow and soaked to the bone; cursed for eternity._

-Eirene's Point of View-

I woke up and sat bolt upright, breathing heavily. I felt a little dizzy from spinning around in mist for part of the dream, but I'd be fine.

That girl… Lyca. Her and her daughter, Phoebe had something to do with the war. I was sure of it. I'm a demigod, and demigods don't get dreams without good reason.

Apollo… what had Chiron said about Apollo? That he was fighting with Hermes over something. Something… what if something was someone? There was only one way to find out.

I fell back in bed. That's when I realized I wasn't alone.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CABIN?!" I yelled, jumping back out of bed furiously.

Thanatos, Castor and Menelaus stood before me, cowering in fear. They were watching me _sleep_?! What was _wrong _with them?!

"Leave. Now!!!" I said, pushing them out the door. "I need to go back to sleep right away so I can have another dream."

They stared at me like I was crazy.

"It's the only way to find out for sure! I think Hermes must've been connected to Lyca in some way too!" I snapped, slamming the door in their faces.

I quickly leaped back into to bed and shut my eyes.

"O…kay?" Castor stared at the shut door before him. "I think Princess has finally gone off the deep end."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I think this was my longest chapter yet. Sorry if it was too lengthy. Remember to keep reading and reviewing! It's thanks to all my helpful reviewers that I'm able to keep this up. ^_^**

**And have a Happy New Year's! =D**


	16. Enter: Hermes

**Happy New Year, everyone! =D And for this story, Hermes is introduced. I know Rick Riordan describes Hermes as older, but for the sake of the story, he's younger. I always pictured him to be a lot younger than middle-aged anyways.**

**greekmythologyluver7: Thank you very much! I intend to do so. ^^**

**blood rose: Well, Ghosty obviously does, even if he doesn't realize it. I hadn't intended for Sparky to like her. Do you think he should? That might be overkill, since Fishy likes her. Thanks for you offer to help me out, I love hearing new ideas about the story. I hadn't thought of making them go to Olympus just yet, but I'll see where it goes. As for Peacey and Ghosty… well, if they **_**do **_**like each other, they aren't aware of it. Aphrodite will have plenty of fun with them, I'm sure. ^^**

**olympianchef213: I'll remember that in the future. I forgave you for not reviewing a chapter, lol. =)**

_**Kore**_

_**Gender: **_**Female**

_**Cabin/Parent: **_**Aphrodite**

_**Age: **_**16**

_**Sisters: **_**Leda**_**  
Brothers: **_**Phrixus**

_**Rank: **_**second in command**

_**Meaning of Name: **_**maiden**

_**Strengths: **_**makeovers, causing diversions**

_**Weaknesses: **_**anything that causes her to sweat, break a nail, mess up her hair, etc.**

_**Hobbies: **_**doing her hair, doing her sister's hair, giving makeovers, putting on makeup**

_**Fears: **_**getting acne, losing her beauty**

**Personality**_**: **_**vain, bubbly, flirty, bold, outgoing, talkative, fickle, greedy**

_**Likes: **_**boys, flirting, makeup, anything beautiful**

_**Dislikes:**_** bad hair days, breaking nails, anything ugly**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~The Athena Cabin~

-Eirene's Point of View-

After I shoved my friends outside, I quickly jumped back into bed. Fortunately, I was still pretty tired, so it didn't take too long for me to drift off to sleep.

_I was floating in a cloud of mist again, surrounded by occasional bursts of color and sound. Then various scenes flew before my eyes again, like parts of a fast-forwarded movie. A few showed Aphrodite pacing and watching over Lyca from Olympus. The majority were of Lyca herself. Lyca and Melina, Lyca and her daughter Phoebe. But Lyca never smiled or laughed, like she did before._

_Finally, the shifting of scenes came to an end. I was faced with Lyca carrying her daughter down the mountain, while Melina rested in the cave._

_Lyca sighed as she reached the meadow, and set her daughter on her feet. Phoebe was about two years old now, and Lyca was about nineteen._

_Phoebe toddled around, smelling flowers and tripping over them. Her mother watched on, lost in her thoughts. Phoebe picked a flower and presented it to her mother, flashing Lyca a bright smile._

_Lyca accepted the flower, and felt a slight pang as her daughter smiled. She looked a lot like her father when she did that. Phoebe went off once again, investigating the flowers cheerfully._

_In the meantime, Melina had woken up from her nap. She stretched and yawned, then sat down in front of a mirror. She braided her long brown hair, which now fell to her waist. Examining her reflection, she nodded in satisfaction before bustling off to tidy up the cavern._

_There was a knock on the cave wall, and Melina spun around. A man stood in the entrance, slender and athletic, probably in his early twenties or so. He had bright eyes, upturned eyebrows, and curly black hair._

"_You must be Melina. Where's Lyca?" He asked, smiling._

"_Ah, um… yes." She squeaked, blushing slightly. "Mistress is out in the meadow, with Phoebe. Can I help you with something, or take a message?"_

"_No, no. That's fine. I'll go down there myself. Aphrodite's told me quite a bit about you and your mistress." The man smiled mischievously._

"_Alright." Melina bowed politely._

_The man nodded, and walked out of the cavern._

"_Maia!" He called out._

_His winged shoes took to the air, and he flew down to the meadow. He saw a dark-haired young woman, along with a sandy-haired toddler._

"_That's Apollo's daughter, alright. She looks just like her father. And that must be Lyca."_

_He landed next to Lyca, startling her._

"_I apologize for frightening you, but I have a delivery to make. You are Lyca, aren't you?" He asked._

"_You didn't frighten me. And yes, I am." Lyca replied, standing up and bowing politely in greeting._

_Hermes looked at his caduceus expectantly. The snakes on it twisted and hissed to each other._

"_Martha… you have the delivery, don't you?" He asked._

"_Yes." Martha opened her mouth, and out slid a large bouquet._

"_I don't know who'd want a bunch of flowers after they were in Martha's mouth." The other snake hissed snidely._

"_Shut up, George!"_

"_Make me!"_

"_You're just upset that Hermes likes me best!"_

"_No, he doesn't!"_

"_Yes, he does!"_

"_He gives me the extra rats, not you!"_

"_Liar. He doesn't give either of us extra rats!"_

"_Well, maybe he should!"_

"_Be quiet, both of you! It's impolite to argue like that in front of a lady." Hermes scolded._

_Both snakes fell silent, and Lyca smiled faintly. Hermes shook his head and sighed._

"_I do apologize for their behavior. I can't take them anywhere."_

"_It's alright. Thank you for the flowers. May I inquire as to whom they are from?"_

"_They're from Aphrodite. She also wanted me to tell you not to worry, everything will work out. She said love will always come through, and that you, Melina, and Phoebe have her blessing."_

_Lyca snorted._

"_Oh yes. Of course. Well, if she plans on making me fall in love again, I doubt it will work." She said with a bitter edge to her voice._

_Hermes looked at her kindly._

"_Live and learn. You can't give up, you know. You have to keep trying."_

"_Wise words, Lord Hermes. But begging your pardon, I disagree."_

"_Yes. I imagine you would." He said sympathetically._

_Lyca bit her lip, knowing she shouldn't get angry. But for some reason, all the resentment and fury that had built up inside her for a year was ready to bubble forth._

"_Of course I would! I was abandoned, along with my child. I once held the favor of both Artemis and Athena, but both have disowned me. All because I fell in love. I gave up everything, for the sake of love! And see where it's gotten me? I'm cursed to stay on this island forever! I can never see my mother, or my father, or anyone outside this island ever again! The gods can visit me, certainly. But only Aphrodite ever bothers to do so." Lyca cried out bitterly, angry tears welling up in her eyes. "Never Apollo, the cause of all my misfortune! The worst part is that I have condemned Melina and Phoebe. They are forced to share in my curse. All because of the unfaithful Apollo!"_

_Hermes had listened patiently through Lyca's tirade, not saying a word or moving. Now he pulled out a handkerchief and used it to gently wipe the tears now rolling down Lyca's cheeks._

"_The course of true love never did run smooth." He quoted. "It is unfair for you to be deprived of company. And it's even more unfair that Melina and Phoebe are punished as well. You're right."_

_Lyca blinked hard, fighting back more tears._

Oh, what's wrong with me? Why do I always have to cry when I'm angry? _She thought miserably. _And why am I crying to Hermes?

"_It's alright, you know. To cry like this, let it all out. It's perfectly healthy." Hermes continued. "And if it helps you, I'll come to visit you and the girls. I can bring you whatever you need to help you get along. Food, clothes, toys, anything."_

_Lyca managed a smile._

"_Thank you, Lord Hermes. And thank Aphrodite for me as well, when you get the chance."_

"_Anytime. And you can just call me Hermes. There's no need to be so formal." He smiled at Lyca again._

"_I'm sorry, I have to go now. Many more deliveries to make, you know. But I'll visit you soon." He promised._

_Lyca nodded, and watched as Hermes' shoes carried him off into the sky._

"_Lady Aphrodite…" She prayed softly. "If you're listening, thank you. For the flowers… and my new friend."_


	17. The Truth Comes Out: Another Quest

**Wow… lots of reviews! I'm starting to sound like a broken record, I'm sure, but thank you all so much! I didn't think anyone would like this story, let alone be interested in reading it. I never thought I'd like being proved wrong, but I love it! =D Also, a quick disclaimer: The two new characters in this chapter do not belong to me. They are property of The Ocean Is My Inkwell, and she claims all credit for creating them. I'm just the lucky writer who gets to put them in my story.**

**blood rose: This is the last chapter you'll see them in. I figured they'd get annoying. I like your ideas, and will try and use them (or some form of them) in an upcoming chapter. It wasn't blabbing at all, don't worry! ^^**

**The Ocean Is My Inkwell: So you guessed what our friend Amanda was right away, huh? Very clever! And I love your cousin's name, lol. Thanks for the compliments, I enjoy writing suspense. I hope the story continues to captivate your interest! And thanks again for the character profile, I love it!**

**olympianchef213: Yes, what on earth could Hermes be up to? And what on earth would Aphrodite have to do with it? Hmm… famous people in the 1980s that could be Big Three children. I'll think on it and pm you if I find anything that could be of use.**

**Alejandra: Thank you! Really? Better? I think that's one of the best compliments I've received so far. Just don't let Rick Riordan hear about that, okay? ; )**

**greekmythologyluver7: Thanks! I'm living up to expectations, I hope? I'm starting to worry that one chapter won't be as good as the others and people will stop reading…**

**storm-brain: You really want her to be tramautized, don't you, lol? You know, I forgot that Phoebe is the name of one of Artemis' Hunters until you reminded me. I got it from Phoebus, since Apollo's full name is 'Phoebus Apollo'. Should she grow up to be a Hunter, do you think? Although, I can't imagine her being popular with Artemis.**

_**Kreios**_

_**Gender: **_**Male**

_**Cabin/Parent: **_**Zeus**

_**Age: **_**19**

_**Sisters: **_**Nephele and Aegle**_**  
Brothers: **_**Castor**

_**Rank: **_**first in command, head counselor**

_**Meaning of Name: **_**lord, master**

_**Strengths: **_**spears, shields, javelins**

_**Weaknesses: **_**hand to hand combat**

_**Hobbies: **_**training, planning strategies, reading about war, learning about mythology (aka history, in the case of a half-blood)**

_**Fears: **_**losing favor with Zeus**

**Personality**_**: **_**calm, serious, determined, stubborn, a leader, commanding, level-headed**

_**Likes: **_**training, learning something new**

_**Dislikes: **_**losing, having to babysit his siblings and the other younger Campers**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~Camp Half-Blood~

-Castor's Point of View-

"Castor."

I spun around to see who called my name, and saw my older brother.

"Hey Kreios." I said casually.

Menelaus also said hello, which my brother returned. Thanatos, on the other hand, settled for starting a glaring contest with him.

"Uh… did you need me for something?"

"Yes." Kreios gave Thanatos one last dirty look before turning to me. "You, along with Menelaus and _him_, need to come to the pavilion. We have two new Campers to welcome."

"Awesome. Are they determined yet?" Menelaus asked.

"No."

"Oh, okay. C'mon, guys. Let's go."

The three of us followed Kreios to the pavilion. The rest of the Campers (minus Eirene and the Border Patrol) had congregated, along with Chiron and Mr. D. Two teens stood at the front of the pavilion, talking to Chiron quietly.

The girl was short, but willowy. She had a firm jaw, and looked a little put out. She had flaming red hair. Now, I don't mean reddish-orange or orange hair, I mean _real_ red hair. Like the color of a fire truck. I could only see her profile, but even from where I stood I could see her eyes. They were bright, and icy blue.

The boy was muscular, and tall. He had sandy hair and golden eyes. For some reason, he vaguely reminded me of someone. I couldn't tell you who, but he definitely reminded me of someone. Someone important…. Aw, forget it.

Both of them looked like they were around fifteen. Their hair and clothes were windswept, and there were a few scratches and scrapes on their skin. They'd probably come a long way from who-knows-where.

Chiron cleared his throat, and the talking in the pavilion ceased.

"We have two new Campers, as I'm sure you've noticed. This is Zac, son of Apollo." The Apollo cabin gave Zac a quick once over and nodded and murmured in approval.

"And this is Wynter, daughter of Hecate. She will be staying in the Hermes cabin."

At Hecate's name, the talking broke out again. The minor gods and goddesses, such as Hecate, had joined Hades. Naturally, everyone was wondering where Wynter's loyalty lay. With the Camp and Olympus, or with her mother and the Underworld?

Now I knew why Wynter seemed a little tense. I felt kinda bad for her. Being new was bad enough, but it was worse when your godly parent had abandoned Olympus.

"I expect you all to welcome our new Campers and treat them cordially." Chiron announced, before turning to Zac and Wynter. "You two may go and get settled in. Wynter, the members of Hermes' cabin are over there. Follow them. Zac, your Apollo siblings are over there. You are to follow them."

The teens exchanged a glance and hugged before separating to follow their cabins. I figured they must be together. Well, the girls at Camp aren't going to be happy. It's been awhile since we've had a new son of Apollo.

((Eirene's Dream))

[[Eirene's Point of View]]

_I felt a twinge of annoyance as I floated through more mist. Would this ever end? Then the scene-changes began. Melina taking care of Phoebe, Hermes talking to Aphrodite, Apollo pacing up on Olympus, Lyca and Hermes spending time together… there was a lot of that last one. Oh boy. I know where _this_ is going. Lyca's going to have another baby isn't she? Yup. Looks like it._

_The scenes had stopped spinning and changing. They now came to a rest on one scene. Lyca was deep in the forest, looking miserable. She was mumbling under her breath to herself, and she kept glancing anxiously around her._

_Lyca sighed and slumped against a tree. She cast an angry look at her midsection, which had gotten rounder over the last few months._

"_Again. I have to be the most stupid, lovesick, gullible, pathetic,-"_

"_Working on your self-esteem?" Came an amused voice from behind her._

_Lyca turned around. Hermes stood before her, his bright eyes shining with laughter._

"_No. I am reminding myself that I and I alone are responsible for all my misfortune."_

_He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Lyca glared at him, but he gave her a patient look and gestured for her to continue. She recognized what he wanted, and began to speak what was on her mind._

"_You're supposed to learn from your mistakes. After all, if you don't, you receive the same consequences or worse." Lyca said miserably. "That is why history repeats itself. People don't always learn from their mistakes."_

"_So you've made a mistake?"_

"_Yes."_

"_The same as before?"_

"_You catch on quickly, Hermes."_

"_I try. But I'd like to think that I've learned from my past mistakes and the mistakes of others."_

_Lyca laughed bitterly._

"_You have no faith, Lyca."_

"_Why should I?" She retorted._

"_You shouldn't." Hermes admitted._

"_Well, there you go then."_

"_You said 'history repeats itself'. That's a true saying, and very wise. Athena started that, I believe. But she also started another well known saying."_

_Lyca glanced at Hermes, curious despite herself._

"'_Live and learn.'" He said gently. "I'm sure you've heard that before."_

_She shook her head impatiently._

"_Please. Just leave." She pleaded. "Don't make promises you can't keep. If you just leave now, it will be better for both of us in the long run."_

"_I won't promise that I'll stay, but-" Hermes started, but Lyca cut in._

"_Good."_

"…_I _will_ promise that I'll try to stay." He finished._

"_That's a good one. A very safe promise."_

_He shrugged._

"_It's the best I can do for you. How about this? I promise that I'll never leave you… willingly."_

_Lyca eyed him suspiciously._

"_You're the god of tricks. You could trick me into thinking that you're leaving because you're being forced to."_

"_And have to live with the guilt of abandoning you and my child eternal?" Hermes smiled._

"_Oh, you feel guilt? I wasn't aware that gods had a conscience." She snapped, turning away from him and crossing her arms._

_He laughed. Lyca rolled her eyes, but allowed herself a faint smile._

"_We are pretty terrible, aren't we?" He continued laughing, and Lyca finally gave in and joined him._

_I was floating in mist again, with a nagging suspicion at the back of my mind. Okay, so now Hermes is officially involved with Lyca. But Apollo abandoned her, right? Then again, I doubt he forgot her. Gods have long memories. He must've gotten jealous or something… oh boy, the scene spinning is starting again._

_I watched the scenes carefully. Aphrodite was laughing in triumph, observing Hermes and Lyca. Lyca and Hermes were playing with their baby, Melina tending to the baby, Phoebe played with her new little brother. Apollo was pacing on Olympus again, looking furious as he observed Hermes and Lyca. Finally the scenes stopped shifting and swirling into each other._

_I was now faced with one scene. Melina was hiding deep in the woods, along with Phoebe and the baby, looking absolutely terrified. Lyca was pressed against a tree on the outskirts of the meadow, watching the two figures before her with horror._

_Lyca's eyes shifted between Hermes and Apollo, watching nervously. Both were standing a good twenty feet apart and the air around them seemed to crackle and twist with power._

_Apollo looked furious, while Hermes seemed relatively calm. Lyca hoped that Melina had enough sense to stay in the woods with the children. She was pretty sure that Apollo hadn't come to bring presents for her new son, Apostolis._

"_Hermes. You know better than to have a child with a woman already claimed by another god." Apollo snarled, his handsome features twisted._

"_Yes, but you abandoned her. She was no longer yours. Then I claimed her. So you see, she's technically mine, though I don't think I 'own' the women I 'claim'." Hermes responded calmly._

_Apollo threw him a dark look, then turned his attention towards Lyca._

"_Lyca." He said warmly, smiling. "You still love me, don't you? You would never choose Hermes over me. You know that I still love you, and that I've always loved you."_

_Lyca stayed silent, but pressed herself against the tree. She met Apollo's eyes, then cast a frightened glance at Hermes._

"_Think about Phoebe. Do you think she's happy about all of this?" Apollo asked, switching tactics. "I leave for a little while, then you get together with Hermes and have a child. What sort of message do you think that sends to her?"_

_Hermes laughed, and Apollo turned on him, looking fierce._

"_Please. What sort of message do you think we as gods send to our children? We run around having children with beautiful women and nymphs. We rarely, if ever, stick to just one woman." Hermes said, watching Apollo's temper rise with amusement._

"_I- that's not the point. Those mothers are the role models for their children, then."_

"_Is it really so wrong to fall in love after your heart has been broken?" Hermes mused._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Apollo snapped._

"_Well… imagine what you did to her. Artemis and Athena disowned her. She's in total disgrace, seeing as they've cursed her to stay on this island with Melina and the children until they give her permission to leave." Hermes explained, paraphrasing Lyca's own words. "All of this she did for you. But you were too afraid to stand by her. So you left your daughter and Lyca, heartbroken beyond belief."_

_Apollo turned an unsightly shade of red, but said nothing._

"_Aphrodite had always blessed Lyca and her friends. Her latest blessings? Myself and Apostolis." Hermes said._

"_Please. How are you a blessing? And providing her with another child?" Apollo snorted._

"_I know you're not insulting my gifts, Apollo." A soft voice called._

_Hermes and Apollo turned to see Aphrodite, her arm around Lyca._

"_Apollo, _you _were my original blessing. You and Phoebe. You managed to save Lyca from being a Hunter, but then you abandoned her because you were _scared_." Aphrodite said scathingly, shaking her head. "But I'd promised Lyca that I'd take care of her. So I did. I sent Hermes, who is loyal to her, and in turn she was blessed with a son."_

_Apollo glared at Aphrodite and Hermes._

"_You've made an eternal enemy, Hermes. I won't forget this." Apollo vowed, casting Hermes a dirty look before vanishing in a flash of golden light._

I sat upright in bed, breathing heavily. That was it! I'd figured it out. I finally knew what the feud between Apollo and Hermes was. I had to tell Chiron.

I stumbled out of bed, then out of the cabin. I raced towards the Big House, ignoring the curious glances some of the Campers were giving me.

"Chiron!" I gasped, bursting into the front room.

"Eirene? You're supposed to be resting- what's wrong, child?" Chiron galloped over, looking concerned.

"My dreams… I know. I know why Hermes and Apollo are fighting."

"Do you now?" Mr. D. regarded me with distaste. "That's lovely Iris, but Chiron and I are in the middle of a pinochle game. And this is all old news to me."

"Old news that had become relevant once again. I would hear her speak." Chiron said calmly.

I told him as quickly as I could, and he nodded seriously when I'd finished.

"Well, that was surprisingly accurate." Mr. D. said in surprise. "Wouldn't you know it? Wisdom from the mouths of babes."

It took all my willpower not to beat Mr. D. over the head with a chair. Chiron sensed this, and hastily spoke up.

"Then we know what Hades had bribed Apollo with. Lyca. Interesting. Mr. D., is there any chance that Lyca's children are still alive?"

Mr. D. snorted.

"Well, duh. The older girl is like, what, sixteen now? And her brother's about your age."

"What? But, didn't this happen awhile ago?" I demanded.

"No. In the last two decades, not the last two millennia." Mr. D. said, rolling his eyes.

"We'll need to bring Lyca and her children here, so they don't fall into Hades' clutches. That is, if Aphrodite hasn't delivered them already." Chiron said grimly.

"But, I mean… Apollo wouldn't seriously abandon Olympus, right? Not over Lyca? She's beautiful, but…" I trailed off, looking worried.

"He already has, I'm afraid. He still loves her, but so does Hermes. And the gods do not like to lose to other gods. And even worse, he's somehow convinced Artemis and the Hunters to join Hades as well. None of Apollo's children have been permitted to leave Camp, but it's only a matter of time until they're gone too." Chiron sighed. "I'll have to assign a Quest. Eirene, you must choose two people to go with you."

"Alright. What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Go to Mount Olympus. Hermes knows where the island is, and so does Athena. Get Athena's permission to take Lyca, Melina, Phoebe and Apostolis off the island. Then make your way to the island, and bring them back here. Phoebe and Apostolis can stay in their respective cabins, while Lyca and Melina stay in the Big House." He instructed.

"Yes sir." I said, before running out to find Castor and Menelaus.

I felt a twinge of guilt as I asked them but not Thanatos. He was off training somewhere, so I could honestly say I couldn't find him. I knew it was safer to leave him behind, but I could already imagine the hurt look he'd give me once he found out.

Oh well. I need to forget about him for now. I have bigger problems. And more importantly, a Quest.


	18. Success

**Starting next week Monday, I have to go back to school. My teachers love loading me down with homework and projects, so I might not be able to update as frequently as I have been.**

**lycurgus: I thought of adding an additional dream-scene where Hermes and Lyca are talking in depth, so you could see them becoming closer. But then I figured everyone was probably tired of the dreams, so I didn't add it. I really like how Apollo turned out. He's probably flirtier than Rick Riordan intended, but it works. As for the mysterious boulder? It's still there, lol! ^^**

**blood rose: I like the idea of our heroes running into Aphrodite on Olympus, but there's a slight problem with that. She (along with Ares, Hephaestus, Apollo, Artemis, and various minor gods/goddesses) is in the Underworld, plotting with Hades. I'll try to update as often as I can, hopefully at least once a day.**

**greekmythologyluver7: Thank you! I hadn't thought of that, but I can definitely see him doing that sort of thing. =)**

**olympianchef213: Oh no… *looks around for something to appease reader* Here. Have a muffin! ^^ And thank you, I really do appreciate your comments!**

**storm-brain: Eirene's not sick, she was just tired. She'd slept pretty much the whole day, and she's extremely stubborn, so she'll be alright. If Phoebe does join she'll probably have to wait until after the war since everything is so chaotic. I didn't really mean for Lyca to come off like that… but that's how it's starting to look, huh?**

**The Ocean Is My Inkwell: I'm just happy to have more characters to manipulate! I mean, help achieve their dreams of course. ^^ They'll fit in fine. It's interesting to have two more Campers, who are probably going to want to go to the Underworld to join their parents in the war effort. It definitely adds to the tension building up.**

_**Leander**_

_**Gender: **_**Male**

_**Cabin/Parent: **_**Hephaestus **

_**Age: **_**17**

_**Sisters: **_**none**_**  
Brothers: **_**Lycurgus (twin)**

_**Rank: **_**first in command, head counselor (same as Lycurgus)**

_**Meaning of Name: **_**lion of a man**

_**Strengths: **_**shields, javelin, spears, hand to hand**

_**Weaknesses: **_**archery**

_**Hobbies: **_**training, metalwork, crafting weapons, repairing weapons**

_**Fears: **_**disappointing his father**

**Personality**_**: **_**calm, serious, determined, stubborn, hard worker, kind-hearted**

_**Likes: **_**training, creating something new**

_**Dislikes:**_** sitting around with nothing to do**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~The Road to Camp Half-Blood~

-Castor's Point of View-

"So, exactly how were you planning on getting us to the Empire state building?" I asked Eirene.

We, along with Menelaus, were standing on the side of the road that let to Camp. We hadn't been given a car. All the cars were out on Quests or being repaired. I _was_ going to bribe someone from Hermes to hotwire Dionysus' car, but no. Princess just _had _to be a priss.

"The Gray Sisters." She said simply.

"The what?" Menelaus asked.

"You know, the- oh never mind." Eirene sighed in exasperation. "Just give me a drachma."

"Here." I chucked one at her head, which she unfortunately caught.

She tossed it into the middle of the street, calling out something in Ancient Greek that translated to, "Stop, Oh Chariot of Damnation!"

Oh yeah, I'm going to ride to Olympus on a chariot of damnation! If this gets me killed, I blame it on Eirene. She's the one who'll be paying my funeral expenses.

A taxi suddenly appeared and stopped in front of us. It was shimmering gray, and looked like it was made of smoke. The window rolled down and a shriveled old lady poked her head out.

"Where to, where to little heroes?" She mumbled.

I recoiled, making a face. She was ugly, and had one bloodshot green eye. Um, gross!

"The Empire State building." Eirene instructed, tossing her a couple more drachmas.

Menelaus and I shrugged, then stepped into the taxi. Eirene followed us, and as soon as the door shut, we took off.

I thought Menelaus drove like a crazy person! We had to be going over eighty miles an hour… waaayyyy over the speed limit.

I realized there were three old ladies crammed into the front seat. Only the one had an eye, and one more had a mossy yellow tooth. Otherwise, they were blind and toothless.

We arrived at the Empire State building in record time. Eirene tipped the Gray Sisters a few more drachma, then we got out.

We entered the lobby, and walked straight up to the front desk.

"We need to get to the 600th floor, to Mount Olympus." Menelaus said.

The man laughed and shook his head. "You're funny, kid. Now go be funny somewhere else before I call security."

Menelaus was going to say something else, but Eirene pulled out her sword and showed it to the man.

"See that? Pure celestial silver. And it's going to go through that fat head of yours if you don't let us get to where we need to go." She said, gray eyes flashing.

"Okay, okay! I believe you. Sheesh. You're one of Athena's daughters, aren't you?" The man grumbled, handing Eirene a security card.

"I am. Thank you." She replied loftily, taking the card.

We entered the elevator and shut the door so no one could follow us. Eirene put the card in a slot beneath the buttons, and a new button labeled 600 appeared. Menelaus pushed it, and we were on our way.

The doors slid open after a few minutes, and we stepped out onto Mount Olympus. It was a towering mountain peak, surrounded and covered by gardens, twisting paths, and various inhabitants. At the top of the mountain was a glowing palace, where the gods were.

We headed up to the palace and entered the throne room cautiously; unsure of which gods would be there. The gods were standing around a large table, and appeared to be discussing war tactics.

We dropped to our knees respectively, until my father gave us permission to rise. Before us were all of the gods still loyal to Olympus: Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, Hestia, Hermes and Athena.

We rose up again, and Eirene turned to Athena.

"Mother… we have request to make of you." She said softly.

"Yes? Go on, you may speak."

"Chiron sent us, as I'm sure you know. We need to bring Lyca and her companions to Camp Half-Blood." Eirene faltered, as Athena's eyes flashed dangerously.

"And you wish for me to tell you where that accursed island is?"

"Yes mother. You or Lord Hermes." Eirene glanced over her shoulder at Hermes, clearly hoping he'd jump in and help. "But we also need you to give Lyca and the other three permission to leave."

Athena regarded her daughter, pursing her lips.

"What is Chiron's intention? Why does he want them at Camp?" She asked.

"We have reason to believe that Hades has used them to bribe Apollo to join them. If they're still on the island, we want them were Hades can't get them."

"Very well. I give my permission." Athena said, although she clearly disapproved.

"And I'll send them to the island." Hermes spoke up. "But be warned: Phoebe, daughter of Apollo, is loyal to her father but not Olympus. She doesn't believe that Apollo abandoned her mother, she believes I tore them apart. Do not be surprised if she stirs up trouble at Camp."

With that happy note, Hermes snapped his fingers. I felt tingling all over my body, then we vanished in a flash of golden light.

~Lyca's Island, Exact Location Unknown~

-Eirene's Point of View-

We landed in the meadow that I'd seen in my dreams, surrounded by bright wildflowers.

"We need to head up the mountainside to the cave." I said, pointing.

"Alright, let's go!" Menelaus said cheerfully, leading the way.

We reached the cave easily, then peered inside. It was just like my dream, lavish furnishings and all.

"Oh!" I heard a shriek, and turned towards the source of the noise.

A familiar woman in her mid-twenties stood before me, hazel eyes round with shock. She had long brown hair that was braided down her back, and freckles on her tan face.

"Who… but how?" She asked, looking nervous. "M-mistress! I think you'll want to come see this!"

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you." Menelaus said soothingly.

"Yeah, we're here to help." Castor said.

"What is it, Melina?" Another woman walked over from the back of the cave.

I realized now why the first woman looked familiar. She was Lyca's companion, all grown up. I turned to look at the second woman, whom I immediately recognized with a jolt.

It was Lyca alright, there was no mistake. But she looked exactly the same as I last saw her. She appeared to still be in her late teens or early twenties, almost younger than Melina. Talk about aging gracefully.

"How did you three get here?" She asked us.

"I'm Eirene, and this is Castor and Menelaus." I said, stepping forward. "We were sent here to take you to Camp Half-Blood."

Lyca's eyes lit up.

"Hermes spoke to me about Camp Half-Blood. He attempted taking my children there, but Athena and Artemis forbade it."

"Well, Athena gave permission for you two and the kids to be taken off this island. Hermes sent us here to bring you to Camp." Castor explained.

Lyca looked puzzled, but pleased.

"Very well. Phoebe! Apostolis!" She called.

Two good-looking teens walked toward us. The girl was tan, and her sandy hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her sky blue eyes narrowed in suspicion as she regarded us carefully. She was about sixteen now, but I still recognized her since she resembled her father so much. Phoebe, daughter of Apollo.

The boy was also tanned, but a little less than his sister. He had black curly hair, and was Hermes in miniature, except for the eyes. His eyes were bright and mischevious, like his father's, but they were the same blue-green as his mother's. Apostolis, son of Hermes.

"We're leaving." Their mother announced brightly.

"You're kidding, right? These three just show up and you decide to trust them and leave?" Phoebe said in disbelief.

"It's an excuse to leave. Don't question it, sis." Apostolis said brightly.

"Don't call me 'sis'. You're no brother of mine!" Phoebe snarled bitterly.

"Alright, alright. Calm down." Lyca said soothingly. "Hermes and Athena sent them. They're from Camp Half-Blood, where we'll be staying."

"Fine. But how are we going to get there?" Phoebe challenged.

Castor nudged me in the side.

"Hey, Princess. I hate to agree with Sunshine, but we can't snap our fingers and appear anywhere, like Hermes can." He muttered while Menelaus nodded in agreement.

"Well, um… Menelaus! Pray to your dad." She hissed.

"What's that going to do?"

"Ask him nicely if he'll give us a way back."

"Um… hey dad." Menelaus mumbled, looking slightly embarrassed as everyone stared at him. "Could you send some way for us all to get to Camp-Half Blood? That'd be great."

Nothing happened for a few moments, then we heard whinnying. Behind us stood seven pegasi, enough for all of us.

"See, Sunshine? We know what we're doing." Castor said smugly to Phoebe. "Everyone grab a horse, and they'll take us to Half-Blood Hill!"

"Mistress, shouldn't we pack? And are these safe?" Melina asked nervously.

"We're in good hands. Don't worry." Lyca said, mounting her pegasus.

Everyone else did the same, and we took off for Camp Half-Blood.


	19. Apollo's Angry Mob

**Sorry if the last chapter was sort of boring… I know it wasn't my best. Anyways, a quick reminder: Starting tomorrow, I may not be able to update as frequently due to school starting up again. I have a report to do, so that'll also eat up some of my extra time. But keep reading and reviewing, I'm going to still try and update!**

**greekmythologyluver7: Thank you! I'll try my best.**

**olympianchef213: Thanks! In the future, I'll try to give you something sugar-free! ; D**

**storm-brain: Excellent point. I've really got to work on the setting/emotion description. I'll try and keep it in mind. Thanks! ^^**

**The Ocean Is My Inkwell: Thank you! And like I said before, I probably won't update as fast. But my working goal is to attempt an upload at least once a day. **

_**Leda**_

_**Gender: **_**Female**

_**Cabin/Parent: **_**Aphrodite**

_**Age: **_**14**

_**Sisters: **_**Kore**_**  
Brothers: **_**Phrixus**

_**Rank: **_**third/last in command**

_**Meaning of Name: **_**woman**

_**Strengths: **_**distractions, straightening out armor, polishing weapons**

_**Weaknesses: **_**any thing that involves physical labor**

_**Hobbies: **_**giving makeovers, experimenting with different hairstyles, shopping**

_**Fears: **_**losing her beauty**

**Personality**_**: **_**vain, bubbly, shallow, dense, oblivious, proud, outgoing, talkative**

_**Likes: **_**anything or anyone beautiful**

_**Dislikes: **_**anything or anyone ugly**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~Camp Half-Blood~

-Castor's Point of View-

When we arrived back at Camp, we dismounted and the pegasi flew away. Menelaus muttered another quick prayer of thanks to his father, and we all headed to the Big House.

Mr. D. and Chiron were both relaxing in the shade of the porch, watching satyrs and nymphs run through the strawberry fields.

"Oh look, they're alive. Again. And no sever injuries or trauma. Again. How boring." Mr. D. yawned.

Chiron ignored Mr. D. and turned to our visitors, looking relieved at our success.

"Welcome to Half-Blood Hill. Lyca, we have room for you here in the Big House. Your children can stay in their respective cabins."

Lyca nodded, then hugged her kids goodbye.

"Be good, alright? I'll be here if you need me for anything. Train hard, and make me proud." She said, kissing them each on the forehead.

Phoebe nodded seriously, and Apostolis rolled his eyes.

"Eirene. Why don't you take Apostolis to the Hermes cabin? And Castor, why don't you take Phoebe to the Apollo cabin?" Chiron suggested.

"Sure." I said, as Eirene nodded. "We'll catch up with you at the chariot track later or something, 'kay Menelaus?"

"Yeah. I'll go to the stables. See you later." He said, jogging off.

"Alright Sunshine, let's go."

"Call me that one more time, and I'll kick you where the sun _doesn't_ shine." Phoebe snarled.

The four of us headed for the cabins, then split up into our pairs. Eirene headed for the Hermes cabin with Apostolis, and I took Sunshine to Apollo's cabin.

I had to squint as soon as we faced it, because the sun was hitting it. The Apollo cabin is made of gold, and is a pain to look at during the day.

"Okay Sun- I mean Phoebe. This is your new home for however long you plan on gracing us with your presence." I said, walking up to the door and flinging it open.

The whole Apollo cabin sat inside, sulking as they talked quietly. That doesn't surprise me. They aren't permitted to leave Camp, and whenever they leave their cabin, they're under 24/7 surveillance. Otherwise, they might hightail it to L.A. to join Apollo and the rest of the traitors.

"This is Phoebe, daughter of one of the many beautiful women your father has so cruelly seduced!" I announced cheerfully.

The whole cabin glared at me, looking ready to pounce. Unfortunately for me, Phoebe beat them to it by living up to her promise and kicking me in… um, how do I word this? Uh, let's just say a sensitive area in between my legs, okay?

While I was on the ground moaning, one of the guys grabbed me and chucked me outside. A small cluster of satyrs walking through the green regarded me curiously, but shrugged and kept walking.

Ugh. Me and my big mouth.

-Eirene's Point of View-

I waited for Apostolis to get settled before saying goodbye. I walked outside onto the central green, and I heard a strange groaning sound. Frowning, I spun around to see Castor curled up in a ball.

What did that idiot do now?

"Castor? Castor, what happened?" I asked, running over and kneeling by him.

"Phoebe… kicked me." He gasped.

I blinked, confused.

"I'll get you an icepack. Where'd she kick you?"

"You… know… where…stupid." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean,- oh. Oh, that's too funny!" I laughed.

"Shut… up!"

"Are you kidding me? Wait until I tell Menelaus and Thanatos!" I laughed, my eyes starting to water.

"Ugh… get ice. NOW."

"Okay, okay. Fine." I giggled, wiping the tears from my eyes. "I'll be back in a little bit!"

I jogged off to the Big House, still laughing. Everyone was staring at me, but oh well. All they had to do was walk towards the cabins and they'd see what was so funny.

I reached the house and walked over to Chiron, who was still on the porch with Mr. D. They had just started a game of pinochle by the looks of it.

"Chiron… I need an icepack. For Castor."

"What did the fool do this time?" Mr. D. sighed.

"Offended Phoebe."

"Ah. That'll do it."

Chiron shook his head, then trotted into the Big House. He was back in less than a minute, carrying an icepack.

"Here you are. Give my regards to Castor." He said, looking amused as he handed me the icepack.

"Thank you." I said, accepting it.

I jogged back to the green, where a small group of girls stood around Castor. I rolled my eyes. He was really hamming it up, moaning and saying how it hurt. All the girls were oozing sympathy and cooing about how brave he was.

He got kicked by a girl, not savaged by a dragon! Well, with Phoebe that's one and the same…

"Here." I threw the icepack on the afflicted spot.

He let out a yelp, and curled back into a ball.

"Alright ladies, nothing to see here. Go on, go back to archery." I said, shooing away Castor's fan club.

"Didja… hafta… throw it?" He whimpered pitifully.

"No. But I wanted to." I said with a shrug.

"Good… to know."

I sat next to him, as he winced.

"So, what'd you say?"

"Nothing…"

I rolled my eyes.

"Just that… Phoebe… was the daughter… of one of the many… women that Apollo… so cruelly seduced…"

"In front of the entire Apollo cabin?"

"Yeah."

"That was stupid of you, Sparky."

"I know that now… Princess."

"Don't call me Princess!"

"Don't… call me… Sparky."

I scowled, and turned away from him. I frowned, cocking my head to the side. There was a faint cheering coming from the Apollo cabin. What were they doing, having a pep rally or something? I leapt up and crouched under the window, listening hard.

"…so what are we waiting for? Let's bust out of here and join our father!" Came Phoebe's voice.

The other Apollo kids cheered, and I stiffened. Hermes' warning made a lot of sense now.

"Castor! Come here. You're never going to believe what's going on in there!" I hissed.

Castor crawled over to me, wincing. He finally made it, and listened as well.

"Holy Zeus… we have to tell Chiron!" He whispered.

"What?" I whispered back, unable to hear him over the noise.

"We have to tell Chiron!" He repeated in a normal tone, as the cheering grew louder.

"What?"

"We have to tell Chiron!" He said louder yet.

"What?"

"I SAID, WE HAVE TO TELL CHIRON THAT THEY ARE GOING TO LEAVE CAMP!!!" He yelled, just as the cheering fell silent.

"Oh." I said in a small voice.

"What was that?" One of the Apollo kids asked.

"I don't know."

"It came from over there."

The window slid open, and Jason stuck his head out. He looked at us incredulously for minute, then turned beet-red.

"You were eavesdropping on us?! I can see Castor doing that, but you to Eirene?"

"Who cares who it is? Let's get 'em!" Jeered one of his cabin mates.

The others began yelling and started piling out of the cabin. Castor and I exchanged terrified looks, then reached a silent agreement. Run!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review or subscribe! On another, totally unrelated note, I need you help to make a decision. The prologue chapter was mistake and I'm considering taking it down. So we'll have a vote. If more reviewers vote yes, I'll take the chapter down. If more vote no, then I'll leave it up. Thanks! =D**


	20. Eirene Puts the Strawberries to Shame

**I'm so sorry for not updating… I've been busy. I hope you can forgive me! Also, the majority of the vote was (drum roll please): keep the prologue up. So, I'll keep it up unless the majority of my reviewers ask me to take it down. Speaking of reviewers… this is the most I've had so far! Free muffins for you all! (your sugar-ban is lifted, olympianchef213! ^^) Also, I apologize that this chapter is sort of short. I still don't have a lot of time on my hands...**

**blood rose: You have good ideas, and thank you so much for lending them to me! I doubt I'll ever get writer's block. Mr. D.'s point of view would be fun to do… but not as fun as Aphrodite!**

**greekmythologyluver7: Thanks! ^^ I have to agree, definitely not one of my best. My main concern was that people would get bored after reading it, then not bother to read the rest of the story.**

**Poseidon's Girl: Thank you! I'm really glad I'm getting so much positive feedback. I wasn't sure if anyone would like it, let alone love it! =)**

**storm-brain: I agree with the Phoebe thing. That would make an interesting chapter, and I could have Zoe Nightshade make a cameo.**

**olympianchef213: Of course! I hate depriving my readers of sugar. Especially if the sugar inspires them to write reviews.**

**AlejaBee: I'm glad somebody likes that chapter… don't worry, it's staying up! ^^**

**lycurgus: I might remove the prologue still, if I get more people against having it up. It'll stay up for now, but that could change.**

**Anonymous friend: *opens curtain to reveal a confused Thanatos* Feeling better? Don't worry, he'll definitely be in this chapter! Theirene, huh? I like it!**

**Cerebella: Sorry (again) that it took so long to update. And really? It is? Thank you, thank you! =D**

**The Ocean Is My Inkwell: Thanks! I have fun writing about angry mobs… I really don't know why. As for Zac, well… I think he's going to be dragged after the mob. Then Wynter will probably follow him. If it's alright with you, of course.**

**caitlumms: Thank you! I'm definitely going to try and update more often. At the very least, I'll update once a week. But I'll try and update sooner, or else I'll feel guilty. =)**

**AleBee: With all of you wonderful reviewers, readers, and subscribers? There's no way I'm giving up! =D**

_**Leto**_

_**Gender: **_**Female**

_**Cabin/Parent: **_**Hephaestus**

_**Age: **_**11**

_**Sisters: **_**none**_**  
Brothers: **_**Lycurgus and Leander**

_**Rank: **_**third/last in command**

_**Meaning of Name: **_**hidden, forgotten**

_**Strengths: **_**making armor, weapons, shields, hand-to-hand combat**

_**Weaknesses: **_**archery, swords**

_**Hobbies: **_**working in the forge, spending time with her brothers**

_**Fears: **_**death**

**Personality**_**: **_**quiet, shy, polite, gentle, hard-working, sensitive**

_**Likes: **_**doing things with her hands**

_**Dislikes: **_**being idle**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~Camp Half-Blood~

-Thanatos' Point of View-

I stepped out of the arena, shaking my damp hair out of my eyes. I'd just finished sword training with the Hermes cabin, and escaped an escalating water bottle fight. Sighing, I pulled off my soaked shirt and began to wring it out.

"Stupid Hermes kids… always getting me wet. Water, juice, soda..." I grumbled, shaking my hair out of my eyes again.

There was a loud screaming sound, and it seemed to be getting louder. Or closer. I turned and blinked in uncertainty, unsure of what I was seeing.

Castor and Eirene were sprinting, and a mob of sandy-haired kids were a little ways behind them, howling with rage. Castor must've insulted Apollo again… you think he'd learn.

"Castor! Where are you-!" I started, but Castor sprinted right by without a second glance.

Eirene was a little behind him, so I stuck my foot out. She tripped and I caught her by the waist.

"Hey, where's the fire?" I asked.

"No time… gotta run!" She gasped, struggling to get away from me.

"Calm down. They're just after Castor. He insulted Apollo again, right?"

She shook her head frantically, still struggling. It was silly for her to struggle. She's got brains, sure, but I've got brawn.

"Me too. Mr. D…. Chiron… gotta find them!"

"You insulted Apollo too?"

"No!" She groaned, shaking her head. "Let me go, Thanatos."

"And if I don't want to?"

"What do you _mean _if you don't…" She twisted around to look at me then trailed off.

I stared at her in confusion. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, then turned a brilliant shade of red. Was she sick or something? I leaned closer to her, intending to feel her forehead.

"Th-Thanatos!" She squeaked.

"What?" I asked.

"I… oh, honestly!" She probably would've continued ranting, but the Apollo kids were getting too close for comfort. "I've got to go warn Mr. D. and Chiron."

She managed to twist out of my arms, and stepped away from me. She met my eyes, and turned even redder. If that's possible. I mean she was putting Mr. D.'s strawberries to shame a few seconds ago.

"And… and… put a shirt on!" She snapped, stamping her foot before sprinting off.

I stared after her, at a loss for words. I got a sudden breeze, and the Apollo cabin raced past. Maybe I'd dry quicker now.

"Ooooohhh…" I turned to hear laughter and wolf-whistling behind me.

The Hermes cabin had piled out of the arena, and were making kissy faces at me.

"You two are _sooooo_ cute together…" One of them teased.

"Please. You really think _Eirene _would like _Thanatos_?" Another snorted. "I think it's just hormones. Or she's that innocent."

"Shut UP!" I snapped, pulling my sword out.

They scattered, and I sighed. Life was complicated. And girls were confusing.

~The Big House~

-Mr. D.'s Point of View-

"Darn." I muttered under my breath.

That darn horse knows how to play a game of pinochle, I'll give him that. Chiron chuckled lightly, and reshuffled the cards.

A sudden blur ran by the porch, and crashed into a satyr. The satyr shrieked and spilt my Diet Coke, and the blur (or should I say brat) stumbled to his feet.

"Mr. D.! Chiron!" He gasped, staggering towards us.

Oh joy. Casper. And he didn't even have the manners to bring me a refill? Insolent little sparkplug.

"The Apollo cabin…" He panted, clutching his side. "Phoebe's rallying them."

Chiron frowned and stood up. Did he really need to take these little cretins so seriously? I mean, what was the big deal?

"So they're having a pep rally. Hurrah for them, I say." I said, looking as bored as possible.

"Not a _pep _rally." Castor, ah, I mean, Casper said through gritted teeth. "She's _rallying _them. They're planning on joining their father in the Underworld. Eirene and I overheard them, and they came after us."

"You were eavesdropping on those poor, innocent Campers?" I sat up, eyes wide. "Extra laundry duty for you, Casper!"

He let out a snarl, and Chiron shot him a warning look. I yawned, fanning myself with a card.

"Where's Eirene?" Chrion asked.

"She's…" Castor said… oh darn. I do mean Casper, you know. "She must've gotten run over. Or, I thought I saw Thanatos… maybe he decided to be the Princess' knight-in-shining-armor."

"This is no time to be joking, Castor." Chiron began sternly, but was interrupted by another blurred brat.

_This _one crashed into a nymph with a platter of cheese and crackers. The nerve! The brat straightened up. She was an incredible shade of red, and there were cracker crumbs in her hair.

"Chiron, Castor's right." She said, looking out of breath.

At this moment, the Apollo children arrived. Impeccable timing, I must say.

"Master Chiron…" The girl at the front said sweetly. "Eirene and Castor have no idea what they're talking about."

"Oh?" Chiron raised an eyebrow.

"They really don't. If I were you, I'd consider agreeing with me." She continued in a voice of poisoned honey.

Before anyone could bat an eyelash, the girl grabbed Iris (Destroyer of Cheese and Crackers) and held a shining bronze blade to her throat.

Chiron frowned, but did nothing.

"You'll let us leave Camp. If you don't…" She pressed the blade against the other girl's throat. Beads of blood appeared on the blade, and Castor swore loudly.

The other Campers behind her drew their weapons, and began retreating slowly. When it became clear that Chiron was going to allow them to leave, they ran until they vanished over the borderline.

Stupid horse. He's clearly going soft in his old age. Sacrifice one Destroyer of Cheese and Crackers to keep a cabin full of dangerous half-bloods under his watch? I'm no Athena, but even Aphrodite could figure this one out.

The leader of the Apollo cabin laughed softly, still holding her knife to her hostage's throat.

"It was so nice getting to know you all. Be sure to tell my mother where I am, and let her know that Apollo still favors her." She said, smiling. "Ah, but what shall I do with you?"

The girl considered her hostage, cold eyes glinting. Her hostage shifted slightly, and the knife was pressed into her throat harder.

"Hades needs you, you know. You are more valuable to him than any other Camper here, besides one." She whispered softly to Iris. "I give you one last chance."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." She slashed Iris' arm, then flung her at Casper.

She took advantage of Chiron's momentary distraction to race after her siblings.

Tch. A whole cabin gone. Zeus will be most unhappy. All I have to offer him now is a Diet Coke Slayer and a Destroyer of Cheese and Crackers.


	21. Castor Breaks the Rules

**I'm thinking that, due to great demand, Menelaus will get a point of view soon. I know I let Castor hog the spotlight too much, but I enjoy writing as him. But expect to see Menelaus' thoughts soon.**

**AleBee: You've been talking to Aphrodite, haven't you? Yes, milk and cookies for everyone! ^^**

**blood rose: You know how much I love writing Aphrodite's point of view…and Hades' reaction? Too good to resist. ; D**

**IceRose84528: Oh good, Castor has a fan! Most people seem to like Thanatos the best. Poor Menelaus. All but forgotten! And who would you have the question mark be with 'Castor x ?'?**

**SonofDeath666: I think Castor agrees with you on that one…**

**Seph Frost: *adds Thanatos to checklist with Menelaus* Good question. I don't have any siblings for him, because I figured Hades wouldn't get out much. And even if he did, he'd be aware that any of his children would be outcasts.**

**Poseidon's Girl: Thank you! I wasn't sure if it was funny enough. As for Theirene, as someone clever called it… maybe, maybe not. I love suspense. And I agree with you about Hades' children. Zeus' kids get all the attention, then Poseidon's kids, then all the others besides Hades.**

**greekmythologyluver7: I don't think I've ever done it before. If I did, I don't remember. I think the majority of POV's have been Eirene and Castor's.**

**olympianchef213: I love nicknames… some of those are courtesy of my beloved reviewers! *tries to find a way to distribute sugar through computer***

**Cerebella: Thanks a million! ^^ I have fun writing those awkward scenes between them. Too much fun, but still. Thanatos **_**is **_**clueless when it comes to things like that, but in an endearing way I think.**

**The Ocean Is My Inkwell: Thank you! =D I'm thinking that I'll have to do Mr. D.'s point of view again some time soon.**

**Abby: It was my pleasure! I've said this a million times, and will say it a million more: You will never know how much words like yours mean to me!!! =D**

**Anonymous friend: You're definately in charge of coming with pairing names from now on. Thank you for forgiving me (you'll need to again probably) and your welcome! =)**

_**Lycurgus**_

_**Gender: **_**Male**

_**Cabin/Parent: **_**Hephaestus**

_**Age: **_**17**

_**Sisters: **_**Leto**_**  
Brothers: **_**Leander (twin**

_**Rank: **_**first in command (tied with Leander)**

_**Meaning of Name: **_**of a wolf**

_**Strengths: **_**making armor, weapons, shields, hand-to-hand combat**

_**Weaknesses: **_**archery, javelin**

_**Hobbies: **_**working in the forge, fixing Campers' armor, training**

_**Fears: **_**his side of the war losing**

**Personality**_**: **_**calm, stubborn, fierce, unyielding, unsociable, loyal, determined**

_**Likes: **_**order, neatness**

_**Dislikes: **_**anything sloppily done**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Menelaus' Point of View-

I entered the sword arena, where a bunch of Hermes guys were fooling around. Thanatos had said he'd be here, but I didn't see him anywhere.

"Hey. Any of you guys seen Thanatos?" I called casually.

They all sniggered, but didn't answer at first. A couple whispered words I couldn't hear while the rest chortled. A few spoke louder, and I figured out what the joke was.

"He's probably with _Eirene_."

"Yeah, she ran away from him 'cause he had no shirt on."

"That's not why."

"Sure looked like it."

"He is sorta… _intimidating_."

"Ha! I could take him. I'm not scared of him!"

"You screamed like a girl when he drew his sword."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did-"

"Okay, okay, calm down!" I said, holding my hands up. "Where's Eirene?"

"Headed to the Big House, last I saw."

"That's all I needed to hear." I rolled my eyes and jogged off towards the Big House. When I got there, Castor was arguing forcefully with Chiron and Thanatos. Eirene was nearby, sipping at some nectar while cuts on her neck and arm healed.

"What'd I miss?" I asked, walking towards them.

"Nothing much." Castor shrugged. "I mean, unless you count Apollo's cabin deserting Camp, Phoebe almost decapitating Eirene-"

He had more to say, but I went over to Eirene and looked at her cuts.

"Who did this to you?" I demanded.

Castor mumbled something under his breath, but I ignored him.

"Phoebe. It's fine, really. I'm just-" Eirene started, but I cut her off.

"Chiron. We need a Quest." I said.

"Exactly what I was saying!" Castor whined. "But Chiron won't give it to us."

"Of course not. That's exactly what my father wants. After all, he expects Eirene to go. And he expects me to come after her." Thanatos said grimly.

"It's not our fault you're a stalker." Castor grumbled, as Chiron sent him a warning glance. "Ah, I meant, devoted friend. Thanatos? Stalk Eirene? What was I thinking!"

"Shut up, Castor. You're so stupid. Thanatos would go after you and Menelaus too." Eirene said sternly.

Castor and I exchanged a look before shuddering. He better not come after us for the same reason! How can she even compare that? She really has no idea how Thanatos looks at her. Then again, I don't think _Thanatos _knows how he looks at her.

"Stop being immature." She scolded.

Castor was about to retort but Chiron held up a hand.

"Thanatos is right. I cannot allow you to go on a Quest. This, unfortunately, was bound to happen eventually." Chiron raised his voice, seeing that I wanted to interrupt. "And even if I _were_ to allow this Quest, I couldn't send you four."

Castor and I erupted, shouting complaints. Eirene shook her head and exchanged an exasperated look with Thanatos. What was her problem? Didn't she want to go on a Quest too? And since when does she side with Thanatos against me?

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!"

We all jumped and spun around to see an extremely irritated Mr. D.

"Honestly. You've already had more Quests than normal. As glad as I would be to see you leave, I cannot allow that." Mr. D. said.

"Please. Since when do _you_ care?" Challenged Castor.

"_I _don't but your dear Daddy does." Mr. D. retorted. "After hearing about you (his stupid but endearing son) nearly being savaged by a manticore,"

Castor flushed crimson at these words, and the air crackled with static.

"He decided that no child of the Big Three is going to leave Camp unless he gives his express permission."

"This is why I can't permit you to go." Chiron added.

"What about Eirene?" Castor asked.

"No." I cut across Chiron's reply, glaring at Castor. "She still needs time to recover from the Underworld. Besides, Phoebe just attacked her! She's injured, and-"

"Menelaus. I'm _fine_." Eirene said, turning pink. "Really. I'm already healed thanks to the nectar, and I was just on a Quest to Olympus. I think I'm going to live."

I felt a surge of irritation. I was just worried about her. I know she's tough, but every hero needs to rest at some point.

"I can't allow you to leave either, Eirene. I'm sure you know why." Chiron said gently.

Eirene nodded silently while Thanatos grimaced. Castor and I exchanged a confused look. Don't get me wrong, I don't want her out on a Quest right now. But still… Chiron was agreeing with me? That didn't happen every day, since I tend to go along with Castor. And Castor… tends to butt heads with people. Especially authority figures like Dionysus and Chiron.

"Why-" I began, but Dionysus cut me off.

"Alright, alright. This is enough excitement for today. Go train or get savaged or something. I want to enjoy my Diet Coke in peace."

I scowled, Castor mirroring my expression. But the four of us left the Big House for our individual activities.

~Long Island Coast, 2:00 AM~

-Menelaus' Point of View (Still)

Castor and I stood by the water's edge looking over our shoulders nervously. The cleaning harpies were going to come by soon, so it was now or never.

"Ready?" I whispered.

"Hell yeah." Castor grinned.

I sighed lightly, but smiled. We're breaking the rules. Of course he's ready. I concentrated for a moment, shutting my eyes. A moment later, I heard whinnying.

"Nice. Rainbow horse-fish things." Castor nodded appreciatively.

"They're _hippocampus_. Get it right, or you could insult them. If you insult them, they might not let you ride them." I said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He said dismissively, clambering onto one of the hippocampuses' backs.

I did the same, and we high-fived. This was too easy. We should really do this sort of thing more often.

"Going somewhere?"

Castor fell off his hippocampus with a loud splash while I spun around in shock. Thanatos and Eirene were standing on the shore, glaring at us. Castor reemerged and remounted his hippocampus, coughing.

"Hey lovebirds. Going for a walk on the beach under the stars? Nice one, Thanatos. I always knew you were a romantic." Castor said casually.

I shot him a disgusted look as they flushed. Please. In Thanatos' dreams. Besides, Eirene would never choose him. Not when there's… better options.

"At least I'm not on a romantic rainbow horse-fish ride under the stars with Menelaus. At least I can actually get a date with a _girl_." Thanatos sneered.

"This. Is. Not. A. DATE." Eirene and Castor shouted, while I muttered, "Hippocampus. Get it right!"

A horrible screeching filled the air, and we all tensed. The yelling must've alerted the cleaning harpies. If we didn't leave now, we'd be devoured.

"Alright, fine. We'll let you come with." I said, sighing.

"That's not what we came out here for." Thanatos said.

"HA! I KNEW it was a date!" Crowed Castor while the rest of us glared at him.

"We came to stop you idiots from leaving! But the harpies are coming, so we have no choice but to leave now." Eirene snapped.

"Please. Like you're upset about sneaking out of Camp." Castor rolled his eyes. "Get on one of the rainbow horse-fish thingies."

Eirene scowled, but obediently sat behind Castor on his hippocampus. Thanatos shot one last scowl at Castor, then joined me.

"Alright. Giddyup!" Castor said cheerfully.

I sighed, and mentally told the horses where to go. They whinnied in response, and we took off. I glanced back one last time. The distant figures of the harpies were swooping around the beach, looking for their lost meal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I actually meant to update yesterday, but I got distracted. American Idol was on, you know. ^^ Thanks again for all the reviews! =)**


	22. Hades' Trip Down Memory Lane

**A quick memo: I'm going to take a break from posting profiles for awhile. I'm not sure when I'll post them again, but for the next few chapters they won't be there.**

**.: Thanks! I'm sorry about how long it takes me to update, really I am!**

**storm-brain: Probably not one of my more creative escape plans. But I'd already used pegasi once, and it would be too much like The Titan's Curse.**

**iheartpercyjackson: Thank you for all of the reviews! I think you were thinking of Calypso for chapter 15. As for the Lotus Hotel and Casino, that's a good idea. I hadn't thought of that…hmmm…. And no, Thanatos isn't goth, and doesn't hang out with zombies.**

**Cerebella: Oh good, someone likes Castor's P.O.V.! That's personally one of my favorites to write, since he's one of those people that always has something snarky to say!**

**Poseidon'sGirl: Talented? Really? I think I'm going to get a big head from this… And which one of your stories do you not like?**

**black rose: Castor can be, but that's all part of his 'charm'. I love causing suspense… don't worry, sometime soon (hopefully)!**

**olympianchef213: Soyjoy over sugar? No way. I'm keeping my sugar! =D**

**greekmythologyluver7: *Menelaus cheers* I'm thinking I should start a fan count for the three main boys… that could be interesting. ^^ My favorite character was Atticus Rhodes, or Fubiki if you went by Japanese names. Asuka/Alexis' big brother. And that's so cool about Luke! He was very good, I remember that much!**

**AleBee: That clears that up… thanks! Yes, what **_**were**_** they doing? That shall be answered. Lyca's at the Big House, worried sick about her daughter. Phoebe is… out doing evil deeds. I hope there's enough milk and cookies for everyone…**

**Mystic55: Thank you so, so, so much! =) Do you prefer Abby, or Mystic55? I can't wait to see your idea in action!**

**Athensgrl: I bet Eirene would like that, huh? You're the first to ask me about that. I wonder what that pairing would be called… so far I've heard Theirene for Thanatos/Eirene, but that's about it.**

~An Unknown Beach in L.A., the Next Day~

-Thanatos' Point of View-

"Finally! That took _forever_. Let's go faster next time, alright Fishstick?" Castor said, leaping off of his hippocampus.

I jumped off after him, and we waited impatiently for Menelaus and Eirene to dismount. He got off first, and then helped Eirene down while Castor rolled his eyes. The hippocampuses went away, and the four of us were left alone on the beach.

"What was your grand plan after escaping, anyways?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Castor and Menelaus.

"Head to the Underworld." Menelaus said, shrugging.

"Which is why _you _should stay here." Castor added nastily.

"Will you leave him alone?" Eirene snapped, stepping towards Castor.

He backed away, looking nervous. Eirene was a mirror-image of an angry Athena, blonde hair waving in the wind and gray eyes flashing.

"It's not his fault Hades is his father! There's nothing wrong with that! I'm so sick of you and the rest of those idiots picking on him!" She snarled, following Castor.

"He can come with, alright? I didn't mean it, 'Rene, you know I didn't!" Castor pleading, retreating.

"Sure, sure. But you'll start _again _in five minutes!"

Castor cringed. Eirene was within a foot of him, and her hand was inching towards her sword. Menelaus stepped forward and put his hands on her shoulders, prepared to yank her back. She stopped moving forward and glared at Castor. He winced, looking nervous.

"One more time. Just give me a reason, and I'll hurt you Castor." She said softly, looking dangerous. "You know I will."

"Alright, alright! Sorry Thanatos. Now let's go!" Castor said hastily, jogging up the beach to the road.

"One more time!" She called after him, as we hurried along in his wake.

~The Underworld~

-Hades' Point of View-

"Thank you, heroes. You've chosen wisely." I said, surveying the large group of teens and children before me.

They all had the same outdoorsy good looks and sandy hair as their father, Apollo. The leader, Phoebe, had lead a revolt at Camp Half-Blood and they'd escaped to the Underworld to join their father in the upcoming war.

"Hades! Lord Hades, you've got to see this!" Aphrodite trilled, dancing into the throne room.

I sighed. Her antics were grating on my nerves. She was beautiful, sure. But annoying? Beyond belief.

"You're dismissed." I waved my hand at the Apollo Cabin vaguely, and they bowed and left.

"See? See?" Aphrodite held out a large mirror, that shimmered with color.

"What?" I asked, torn between boredom and exasperation.

The last time she wanted to show me something, it was a tanning bed. (All you need is some color!) The time before that, it was something she called 'guyliner'. (You'll look soooo punk!) And the time before _that _she'd wanted to give me a new wardrobe. (Orange is definitely your color. You're one of the few people who can pull it off!) And the time before _THAT_… ugh. I feel a migraine coming on.

The mirror showed an image of my son and one of Athena's daughters. They were walking side by side down a street in L.A.

"He's coming?" I asked.

"Yes. All you have to do is persuade Eirene, the girl, and you'll have your boy too!" She said cheerfully.

I studied the mirror curiously.

"I wonder why…" I mused. "She seems important to him, but why?"

Aphrodite sighed. "Well DUH."

I stiffened. I was the Lord of the Dead, Owner of All Precious Metals, King of the Underworld, Ruler of All Departed Souls, and the strongest of Kronos' sons. You just don't say 'well duh' to me!

"He _loves_ her." She sighed dreamily.

"WHAT?!" I roared, standing up from my throne.

I don't know what I was expecting, but _that_? Why _that_? Love is weak, love is pitiful. It gets you into trouble. That's what makes it so easy to trap heroes. All you have to do is capture their friend or family member or other loved one, and they're powerless against you!

She stepped back nervously, hugging her mirror.

"He can't help it, you know. She loves him too. Neither of them realizes it yet, but…" She trailed off.

I sighed and sat back down.

"You've fallen in love. Many times. One of them was more special than the others, wasn't it? That's why that child is your favorite." She said softly, clearly trying to win me over.

I clenched my jaw and gripped the armrests of my throne. How dare she bring that up?

"Thanatos. He's a lot like his mother. He looks more like you, I think, but his soul is like his mother."

"Leave. NOW." I snapped through clenched teeth.

She left without a word, and I sighed. Memories make you weak. Love makes you weak. Only solitude and pain can make you stronger.

That's the opposite of how he thinks. Of how _she_ thought.

She thought love and sweet memories were the best things in the world. She liked happiness and bright things, sunshine and flowers.

I thought love and sweet memories were useless. I lived in the dark and gloom, with death and cold.

I've been with many women, and had many sons and daughters. But I've never met a woman quite like her. I can still picture her in my mind perfectly.

Small, slim, but energetic and strong. She had long brown hair that was always in a braid down her back. Her eyes were big and brown, with dark lashes. I'd never seen her frown or cry. Only smile or laugh.

I remember being…happy with her. And happy that she had a child. Thanatos has a grim meaning, but she liked the sound of it.

"It suits you!" She'd giggled.

I rarely revealed my identity to mortal women. She was the only one, actually, now that I think about it. So of course she thought that was perfect.

I wonder what life would've been like if Zeus hadn't been jealous…

It doesn't matter anyways. I'm being stupid. 'Love and memories'. Please. I don't know why I was reminiscing. I have a war to plan. Starting with my attack on Half-Blood Hill.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I hope you can forgive me… remember to review, subscribe, and keep reading! =D**

**Also: I've been inspired to start the Official Character Fan Contest! *cues applause* It's basically a competition between Thanatos, Castor, and Menelaus to see who can aquire the most fans by the end of the story. I'll let you know who's winning at the beginning or end of each chapter. =)**


	23. An Unexpected Twist

**The Official Fan Count so far:**

**1)Thanatos**

**2) Menelaus**

**3) Castor**

**Poor Castor… below Fishstick and the Prince of Stiffs! ^^ Oh well, better luck next time!**

**.: The Fan Count turned out just the way you wanted! ^^ I had fun writing that, I must admit.**

**sistergrimm2: I agree with you on that. Hades really isn't 'evil'; people just depict him as evil because he rules over the dead.**

**greekmythologyluver7: I think it's more of a sore spot, but oh well! Atticus is just too funny. I'm sure his fanclub agrees!**

**Cerebella: Thanatos is happy that he's better than Castor, but he really doesn't see why he needs a counseling session…; )**

**AleBee: So many cookies... my life is complete! =D I'm really glad that everyone likes Thanatos so much. I figured Castor and Menelaus would be more well-liked, but I'm pleasantly surprised.**

**PERCABETHGIRL-12: Hopefully soon… but then again… (Sorry, the suspense **_**is **_**necessary!)**

**Athensgrl: Ah, a new pairing is born! ^^ I like your idea. Eirene's younger sister will become more important, but not for a little while yet.**

**olympianchef213: Neither did I. I have to admit, that was a spur of the moment sort of thing. But it's one of the reasons why Thanatos is so important to his father, even if Thanatos doesn't realize it.**

**Poseidon'sGirl: Thank you, thank you! I really never thought of Hades as the bad guy. That's too cliché anyways, right?**

**Anonymous friend: I know… I'm really sorry! Blame my evil science teacher. He insists on giving me meaningless work. Zac and Wynter will be in the chapter, albeit briefly.**

**Drishti Choudhury: Thank you so much for the character! I hope you don't mind if I incorporate her into the plot? Just let me know if I do anything with her that I shouldn't. ^^  
**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~The Underworld Palace~

-Castor's Point of View-

Thanatos got us into the palace as easily as last time. I doubt even Hades himself knew we were here! The throne room's empty, so he must be off sulking somewhere else. That guy needs a hobby. I mean, besides spreading doom and gloom around. Maybe he should join a bingo hall or something.

"Look! There's the Apollo cabin." Menelaus hissed.

The four of us were hidden behind pillars, and peering into the vast room before us. Sure enough, the Apollo cabin was there. They were milling around, looking unsure of what to do. Lousy traitors.

"So what was your big plan?" Eirene whispered.

"Well…" I hesitated.

In truth, we didn't really have a plan. Well we sort of did.

Escape Camp, check.

Make it to L.A. alive, check.

Reach the Underworld Palace, check.

Find the Apollo cabin, check.

After that… well, Menelaus and I hadn't really planned on actually making it this far. I guess we figured we'd wing it.

"Idiots." Thanatos groaned.

"You didn't _have _to come with-" I began, but stopped short at Eirene's glare.

That woman needs anger management.

"What were you two doing out at two in the morning anyways, 'Rene?" Menelaus asked.

I laughed silently. I knew that had been tormenting him the whole way here. His darling Eirene, wandering around in the middle of the night with…Thanatos? Not the heroic Menelaus? Oh woe is me!

"I thought you two would be stupid enough to leave Camp, so I found Thanatos and we came after you." She replied hotly. "It was NOT a date."

"Hey… aren't those the two new kids? Zac and Wynter?" Thanatos asked, peering carefully around his pillar.

"Yeah. I know Zac's one of the Apollo kids, but what about Wynter?" I asked.

"Daughter of Hecate. She's staying in Hermes, like me." Thanatos said.

"Why is she here then?" Menelaus frowned.

"Her mother's Hecate, remember? Hecate and all the other minor gods and goddesses are siding with Hades." Eirene explained grimly. "And Zac's her boyfriend. Why would she want to fight against her mom and her boyfriend? Think about it."

"True." I admitted.

"Eirene!" Squealed a voice from behind us.

We all jumped and spun around to face Aphrodite.

"Oh goody, you're back! I've missed you, you know!" She sang, embracing a stunned Eirene.

I groaned.

Blow cover? Check.

"Soooo? Have you kissed him yet? I want details!" Aphrodite said in a loud stage whisper to Eirene.

"I don't know what the Hades you're talking about!" Eirene snapped, pushing away from the goddess.

"Don't be like that! I thought we were friends?" Aphrodite pouted.

"Not if you're in a war against my mother we're not."

"_Please_. You'd side with your mother over your one true love?" The goddess scoffed.

"_What are you talking about_?" Eirene demanded.

Aphrodite was saved the trouble of responding when Hades appeared at her side.

"Back again, little heroes?" He said coolly. "Ready to make the right choice?"

"We'll never side with you, Hades." Menelaus said as I nodded vehemently.

"Typical of my nephews. But Athena's children are supposed to be wise." Hades said softly, turning his gaze onto Eirene.

She bit her lip, and looked desperately at Thanatos. Typical. She's in danger, and she worries about lover-boy!

"Thanatos. If you side with me, I can win this war. If I win this war…" Hades eyes shone fiercely. "I can bring her back."

Thanatos stared at his father, his mouth hanging open.

Her? Who's her?

Menelaus and Eirene looked just as confused as I did. Whatever deal Hades was making, it was a good one. Thanatos was tempted big time.

Aphrodite smiled. It was clear she approved of this.

Thanatos swallowed nervously, his eyes darting between his father and us. Oh my gods. He wouldn't really sell us out, would he?

I heard whispers behind us. I spun around to see the Apollo cabin murmuring softly. I tensed. If this turned into a fight, we were gonna lose. But they didn't seem like they were preparing to fight. They were just…watching. And waiting for something.

"You'll be the most powerful half-blood in existence. I can grant you powers and weapons you've never even dreamed about. And when it's all over? She'll be back." Hades continued.

I don't know how long we stood in silence, staring at Thanatos. I couldn't move, I couldn't think. I should've been screaming at him to say no, but I just couldn't. Thanatos annoyed me, but I didn't want to lose him. He was one of my best friends, even if I won't admit it.

I was about to start the screaming when Thanatos finally spoke. Just one word. But one word was all it took to kill our hope.

"Okay."

"NO!"

Eirene let out a shriek and flew at Thanatos. Menelaus and I stood by silently as she attacked him. Finally, a girl from the Apollo cabin ran over and pulled Eirene away.

Thanatos was lying on the ground in a daze. His lip was bleeding and he had a serious nosebleed. Eirene had stopped yelling and was standing limply next to the Apollo girl. Tears spilt down her cheeks, and I had to turn away.

That really got to me. Eirene never cried, never. I've seen her get broken bones and not shed a single tear.

The Apollo girl looked sadly at Eirene and shook her head. I recognized her now. Her name was Iridisa. I didn't know her all that well, but I knew she and Eirene were friendly.

"Tell Proteus I said hi. And that I'm sorry." She whispered to Eirene before heading back to the rest of the Apollo cabin.

Hades regarded us coldly.

"Is that your choice, girl? You're going to side with Olympus?"

Eirene glared at Hades.

"Very well. I knew you were weak."

Eirene flinched, and stumbled towards Menelaus.

Hades pulled Thanatos to his feet and pulled him down a dimly lit hallway. Aphrodite turned to us, looking sad.

"He's not very happy with you… but you might want to get back to Camp. Feel better, honey, and don't worry. Love always finds a way." Aphrodite hugged Eirene, kissed each of us on the forehead, then headed after Hades. When we turned around, the Apollo cabin had left as well.

"That's it? They're just going to let us leave without a fight?" Menelaus said, looking around cautiously.

"Please. We're nothing to them. Nothing at all. Just a couple of useless heroes." I said bitterly.

Eirene let out a sob and buried her face in Menelaus' shoulder. He hugged her tightly and looked at me helplessly. I stepped forward, and we picked her up and carried her between us.

She closed her eyes and pretended to fall asleep. We could tell she was faking, but we let her. We headed out of the Underworld without any trouble. By then her breathing had evened out and she really was asleep.

Better to let her dream and think it was a nightmare.

Better to let her sleep and never wake her up.

But I knew we'd reach Camp eventually.

And then we'd have to face the music.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another dramatic chapter at its end. Remember to keep reading, reviewing, and subscribing! Also, a special thank you again to Drishit Choudhury, who owns Iridisa! As an added bonus, here's her awesome profile:**

**NAME:Iridisa**

**GENDER:F**

**CABIN/PARENT(s): Iris + Apollo**

**AGE: 18**

**SIBLINGS:Jason, Melpomene, Melete**

**RANK:Last in command**

**MEANING OF NAME: I don't really know, I just made it up**

**STRENGTHS:rainbows, Iris Messages, music, light, the sun, is 2/3 immortal**

**WEAKNESSES: doesn't think much before acting (is scorned by Athena kids for**

**this)**

**HOBBIES: making rainbows, playing the lyre, making music, exploring,**

**FEARS: darkness, losing favor of the gods,**

**PERSONALITY: bubbly, happy, cheerful, sensitive, friendly, lovable**

**LIKES: light, music, happiness,**

**DISLIKES: hate, fear, children of Ares,**

**EXTRA: has a MAJOR crush on Proteus**


	24. Bloody Dawn

**I'm extremely sorry about not updating, a lot's been happening lately. In order to get updates out sooner, I won't be replying to reviews individually anymore. If you want me to reply to your review, please ask me to PM you at the end of it. Thanks! =)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~Camp-Half-Blood~

-Eirene's Point of View-

We got back to Camp, and Menelaus and Castor told Chiron everything that happened. Everything's intense here, even more than when we left.

I keep ditching Border Patrol and training, wandering around the woods instead. I know I really shouldn't but I can't help it. I've gotta be alone, try and get my head back on straight.

No matter where I go, everyone gives me sympathetic looks, says something about being sorry, and gives me a hug. I truly believe so many cases of deja vu can drive a person crazy.

First I tried forgetting, but that didn't work out so well. Even when I managed to avoid everyone (which was pretty hard), there were only so many places I could go. And every place reminded me of him.

Then I tried telling myself getting depressed wasn't worth it. That kind of helped, but not exactly.

Instead of crying my eyes out and praying that he would come back, I got angry.

I still avoided everyone, but I would train at night, hacking dummies to pieces and sharpening my sword.

If anyone had asked, I would've said I was angry because he's a traitor. He abandoned Camp, Olympus, and everyone who's ever cared about him.

But that's really not it. That's all true, sure. But the real reason I'm angry is really very selfish.

I'm angry because he abandoned _me_.

I hate (and I really, really, REALLY hate) to admit it, but I still cared about the idiot. I wanted him to come back and say he was sorry, for him to beg for me to forgive him. Then I'd forgive him, he'd fight with me, we'd win the war, and Camp would be saved.

I almost thought it was going to happen, too.

Almost.

But's it's almost D-Day now.

And he's still gone.

~Camp Half-Blood, 4:00 AM~

"Chiron! Master Chiron!"

I groaned, and buried my face in my pillow. There was yelling and screaming, and it was getting louder.

Now it was something about waking up… but my bed's nice and warm. Something about attacking… but I'd rather sleep in today, thank you.

"Eirene. Eirene!"

My brother Koios spoke urgently, shaking me.

"Wake up, Eirene. You have to."

I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"It's today. They're here. Everyone's either getting on armor or out there already. It's time to fight." He said grimly.

I was awake immediately.

"They're here? Now?"

"Now!" He snapped, thrusting my armor at me.

I prepared quickly, while he waited impatiently. I grabbed my sword and we raced out of the cabin.

There was blood and fire everywhere. Hades' undead army, several monsters, and the Campers that had turned traitor were attacking.

The loyal Campers were fighting back fiercely, but were just barely matching the opposition blow for blow.

As I watched, members of the Hermes cabin peppered a pack of hellhounds with arrows, turning them to dust. The same fate met another group of monsters, and another, and another.

I charged into the fray, taking out as many as I could. Before long, the monsters were gone, along with all but a few of Hades' undead. The Hermes cabin was large, and I was absolutely unstoppable.

All the rage pent up inside of me had grown stronger with training. All of that rage I focused on the enemy, slaughtering monsters and ex-Campers a lot.

"Eirene!" Castor tackled me to the ground.

I snarled, trying to kick him off. I was kicking and screaming, just as bad as any deranged monster.

I stopped suddenly, realizing what I'd become.

Castor stood up, wincing and rubbing his side. I'd given him a fat lip, but the rest of the damage I couldn't have done.

His clothes were ripped, and he had burns and cuts all over. His hair was matted down with sweat, and he was panting.

"'Rene… calm down…" He held up his hands, and I blinked, looking around me.

There were bodies all around us. Mangled bodies, cut up and broken beyond recognition. I was suddenly conscious of the fact that my sword gleamed ruby red.

"Did I… do that?" I asked hoarsely, barely a whisper.

Castor looked at me nervously, then nodded.

"Oh." I felt sick.

My legs shook, and I stumbled backwards into something warm.

"Eirene?"

Menelaus caught me as I backed into him.

"She… lost control." Castor said by way of explanation.

"Let's get out of here."

Menelaus wrapped an arm around my waist to support me, then the three of us headed off in another direction.

We stopped on top of Zeus' Fist, where we watched the ongoing battle. Campers versus ex-Campers, friends versus friends, family versus family. It was a terrible thing to watch. Arrows and small homemade bombs whistled through the air as swords and knives clashed.

I leaned into Menelaus and squeezed Castor's hand. The three of us stood together like that for a few seconds, and then we were ripped apart.

A yell sounded from below, and something flew at us at landed at our feet. We froze and stared at it, unable to react as it exploded.

Menelaus flew away from my side, and Castor's hand was wrenched out of mine. I was thrown backwards, flying for an exhilarating half a minute before crumpling to the ground in a heap.

After a few minutes, I forced myself to sit up and check myself over.

Broken ankle, cracked ribs, and countless bruises and scrapes.

I carefully reached into my pocket and pulled out an ambrosia square. I popped it into my mouth and closed my eyes. After about 30 seconds, I was good as new.

I leaped to my feet and ran back towards Zeus' Fist. I dropped to a crawl when I reached the top, so I wouldn't be targeted.

Looking left, I saw Menelaus run out of the trees with a couple of canteen-carrying Hermes kids. I felt a surge of relief. He'd been found and given nectar, so he was okay.

I glanced to my right, where Castor had flown. A strawberry field, where two people were fighting. I squinted, trying to see better. It was Castor alright, and he was fighting one of the ex-Campers.

I raced towards Castor, passing Koios and Proteus as they fought a couple of Apollo kids. Ismene had picked a fight with one of the Aphrodite kids, and was doing well. I felt a surge of pride and ran faster.

"Castor!" I called frantically as I drew nearer.

Castor looked back as he struck out at his opponent.

"I'll help!" I said drawing my sword.

"Don't!" Castor said, clashing swords. "I've got this one. It's personal."

I stood by anxiously, sword hanging uselessly in my hand. Castor's opponent was also tall and very skilled. He had silver armor with a black plume in the helmet. I frowned, studying his movements. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't tell because he wore a helmet.

I heard a yell behind me, and turned to see Koios cutting down his opponent and turning to help out Ismene with a couple of Ares kids.

Turning around? Big mistake.

Castor gasped, and I spun around again, this time facing him.

His opponent had run a shimmering black sword through his stomach, and blood spilled out of Castor's mouth. The silent killer yanked his sword back, and Castor crumpled.

I darted forward and caught him, laying him on the ground gently.

"Castor…Castor!" I whimpered.

He looked back, eyes glazed with pain. I reached into my pockets for an ambrosia square, only to find them empty. I felt Castor's pockets, but they were empty too.

"Castor… hold on! I'll find Chiron, and-"

"No. His poison…Chiron doesn't know cure for…" Castor croaked.

"Don't talk. I'll get him, and he _will _cure it." I insisted, leaning over him.

"He's right. Nobody, Chiron included, knows the cure to the poison on this blade." A sad voice came from behind me, filled with misery.

I turned around to see Thanatos, his silver helmet off and his black sword gleaming crimson.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Once again, I am very, very, very *insert ten million verys here* sorry! Please keep reading and reviewing, and remember: If you want me to reply to your review (to answer questions, etc.) please ask me to PM you back.**

**Thanks! =D**


	25. And Then There Were Two

~Eirene's Point of View~

Thanatos' smoldering eyes bore into mine, then turned to look into Castor's.

He knelt by his old friend and spoke softly.

"I'm so sorry."

"Heh…" Castor managed a grin, then winced. "Should've… dodged. Didn't think… you had it in you…"

"And… not just that. I'm sorry about everything."

"S'okay. Y'know…You, Eirene, Menelaus…are my best friends. No matter… what. I'll always… have your back. 'Cuz… you've got mine…"

I bit my lip. Castor, who'd always cussed Thanatos out and humiliated him, was forgiving him. And what he was saying… well, coming from Castor, that's like him saying "I love you".

Castor gently bumped knuckles with Thanatos, then turned to me. His electric blue eyes brightened and he grinned.

"Guess I'm… somethin' special. Makin' you cry… Princess."

I touched my cheek. Sure enough, it was wet.

"Be…good. I won't be there…to clean up… your messes. Tell Menelaus…I said good-bye. And tell my mom…I love her…" Castor winced, and I held his hand.

"Okay." I whispered.

He grinned and gave us one last look, then took a deep breath and shut his eyes.

"…Castor?" I asked in a small voice.

No answer.

Thanatos looked at me and reached out to touch my cheek. I slapped him across the face, hard. He stumbled to his feet, looking confused.

I sprang to my feet and stepped around Castor's body, lunging at Thanatos. I tackled him and punched him and wrestled him as hard as I could. He put up no resistance, and after awhile I ran out of energy.

He stood up and shook his head, rubbing his bruised jaw gingerly. I stumbled to my feet and grabbed my sword, swinging it at him. He blocked my every move but never fought back. Finally, I stopped, breathing heavily.

"You…you killed Castor!" I cried. "And I… I'm going to kill you!"

I lashed out one more time, and our swords connected with a loud clang. Thanatos knocked my sword out of my hand in a flurry of sparks and I was defenseless.

I automatically began stepping backwards, slowly. He followed, sword tip at my throat. Next thing I knew I was backed up against of tree with his blade pressing gently into my throat. Any closer and my blood would join Castor's.

Thanatos was close, leaning above me and looking at me seriously. He leaned closer, and I felt my heart beat pick up. What in the name of Zeus was wrong with me?

He killed Castor. I hated him.

He was getting closer… I wanted him to.

But I hated him.

I do hate him.

Don't I?

I don't.

Stupid cupid.

Thanatos kissed me, his sword still at my throat. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. I just reacted. For the first time in my life, I completely gave into my heart.

And I kissed him back.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that. Maybe a few seconds, a couple of minutes. Maybe several days and weeks. I have no idea, but it didn't last long enough.

He pulled away, looking at me. I flushed, and would've turned away, but his sword was still at my throat.

"Is that your way of apologizing?" I asked coolly. "There's no way you could ever make up for what you did."

I glared back at him. I love him… but I still don't see how I can forgive him. Talk about your love/hate relationships.

"You abandoned Camp, abandoned your friends, and you all but ripped my heart out! Do you have any idea how much I've cried over you? How long I sat up at night, wishing you'd come back?" I let all the bitterness come forth, unabled to stop. "I waited! Day and night, I thought you'd come back. But you never did! And now you're back, and I wish you'd leave! You killed Castor! And to apologize for what you've put me through… you pin me to a tree, put your sword at my throat, and kiss me!"

He stared at me silently.

"I know."

He stepped away and sheathed his sword.

The sky darkened, and thunder roared. I jumped, looking up in alarm. Bad weather always passed over Camp… right?

Lightning flashed and I heard screams in the distance as people were undoubtedly struck down by the lightning. Of course. Zeus.

Rain began pouring down, and I was soaked within seconds. I knew that wherever Hades was, he was being pelted with a storm thousands of times worse than this. After all, his son had done the unthinkable and killed on of Zeus' children.

I ran towards the cabins, slipping in mud and squinting through the rain. Thanatos followed me, but stayed a good foot-and-a-half away in case I decided to attack.

When I arrived, it was far worse than before.

The main fighting had broken out here, and it was impossible to tell friend from enemy. Everyone was soaked with water, blood, and mud. All of the monsters had miraculously been defeated and it was now demigod versus demigod.

Swords and shields clanged and sent sparks flying, while people screamed and called out last words before falling in the mud. No one was safe from attack. I tripped over many familiar bodies before finding refuge in the shadow of my cabin.

I sat down and hugged my knees to my chest, watching the battle. I wanted to look away, but it's strange how people work. The more horrible something is, the harder it is to turn away.

I picked out my brothers and sister fighting close by. Ismene was backed up by Koios, while Proteus fought alone. I felt my stomach lurch. Proteus had been run through with a sword… just like Castor.

I stumbled to my feet and ran as best I could towards Proteus.

"Proteus!" Koios called, unable to disengage from his battle.

Ismene let out a loud sob, fighting all the while.

"Proteus… Proteus!" I whimpered, falling to my knees beside him.

"Eirene…" He croaked.

"It's okay… hold on!"

"Thanatos…" He gasped, looking past me.

Sure enough, Thanatos stood by us, looking wary.

"Thanatos…" Proteus said urgently, wincing.

Thanatos knelt by him, and my brother murmured frantically under his breath.

"I promise." Thanatos said softly.

"S-swear it…" My brother choked. "On the River Styx!"

Thanatos paled, but nodded.

"I… I swear it upon the River Styx!"

The thunder rumbled yet louder, and my brother regarded me solemnly.

"You're… in charge now. Koios… is older, but… I want you… to take my place."

I nodded, then shook my head.

"Don't talk like that. You can't die, you can't! Castor… Castor's already gone!" I sobbed.

Proteus' eyes went blank, but I continued sobbing.

"Please, Proteus! Don't leave me too! Don't!"

"Eirene… he's gone."

I stopped pleading with my brother, but sobbed harder.

"No… he can't…"

"Eirene… it's too late. He's gone."

I buried my face in my hands, not caring that I was in the middle of a battle.

Thanatos was finally back… but at what cost?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hmm... can't say I like how this chapter turned out. I really don't have a whole lot of experience writing out the death or battle scenes... I picture them vividly, but putting them into words is a little difficult. Sorry if this wasn't one of my better chapters!**

**I'm also really, really, REALLY sorry that I didn't update sooner! I tried updating a couple of days ago, but every time it would tell me that there was a technical glitch and I should come back in a few minutes. Well, a few minutes turned into a few hours, and a few hours turned into a few days. But today it finally worked out for me!**

**Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers, you know I love you all! *hands out cookies*:**

**Drishti Choudhury, Poseidon's Girl, Anonymous friend, AleBee, ., storm-brain, Star Dust2345, IceRose84528, greekmythologyluver7, and The Ocean Is My Inkwell.**

**Keep reading, reviewing, and subscribing; it may be selfish on my part but it motivates me! ^_^**


	26. Setting Sun, Rising Star

***dodges heavy objects thrown at her* I'm incredibly sorry… my life has been extremely crazy lately. I know that's no excuse, feel free to hate me if you wish. I still love all you reviewers though. A big thanks to Think Big. Write Lots. and Star Dust2345, both of whom reviewed in the last couple of months, asking me to update! So, lemme see… *consults list* Dodge, check. Apologize, check. Say I love you, check. Thanks, check. Dramatic suspense……**

…

…

…

**check!**

I took a deep, shaky breath and stopped crying. I wiped my eyes, and said, quite calmly,

"Bring him back."

"I… what?" Thanatos asked in confusion.

"You heard me. Bring. Him. Back."

"Eirene, he's…he's _dead_."

"And you're the _Prince_ of the Dead. Surely that counts for something."

"Well…"

"Your father can, can't he? Why can't you? I'm not saying bring him back in perfect health. I know he'll be injured. I don't care, I can handle that. Just bring him back." I spoke calmly and evenly.

"I can't. Not really."

"What do you mean, 'not really'?" I snapped. "Weren't you listening? I-"

"It doesn't work like that! I don't just snap my fingers, chant a little, and bring people back to life." Thanatos interjected. "The only things I can summon or bring back are ghosts or shadows. Whatever you wanna call them."

"I don't care, just bring him back! We need him!" I snarled.

"He wouldn't want to."

"What are you talking about!? He didn't want to die!" I yelled. "He wouldn't want to abandon us! He was the leader, the strategist! We can't do this without him!"

Thanatos shook his head, giving me a look full of pity.

"He'll have moved on." He said gently. "And he didn't die in vain. He died a hero. And heroes belong in the Elysian Fields."

I glared at him, wishing he hadn't come back. If he hadn't, Castor would be alive. So would Proteus. And so many others… I looked around at the chaos that surrounded me. I stood up slowly and headed off towards the middle of the fight.

"Where are you going?" Thanatos grabbed my arm. "Don't do anything stupid. I've got to protect you."

I ignored him and kept going, stepping around the bodies, blood, and groups of fighters.

"Eirene!"

"I'm going to stop this."

"What are you talking about now?" He asked in exasperation.

"There's no point to this. It's just… stupid. I'm going to stop the fighting." I said.

"What's stupid is how you're behaving. I have to protect you!"

"Who do you think you are, my mother? You don't have to protect me. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, I do have to protect you! Your brother made me promise. Swear it, in fact, on the Styx. You're the leader of the Athena cabin, and his favorite little sister. You've got to stay safe. For him."

"Well, he's dead." I said bluntly. "You were stupid for swearing on the Styx."

Thanatos groaned and tried to pull me back but I wrenched my arm away and continued on. I made my way towards the Athena cabin, which was nearest. I entered it and began tossing books aside as I searched.

"What are you looking for?" Thanatos asked, clearly confused.

I held up a megaphone. All the counselors had one. This had been my brother's. Without a word I headed out of the cabin. Thanatos trailed behind me silently. Evidently he'd decided that even if he couldn't stop me, he'd come along anyways, just in case.

The battle was still in full-rage, if you could call it that. Bodies and weapons were strewn across the grounds, but people still fought on, soaked in blood, mud, and rainwater.

I held up the megaphone and was about to speak when Thanatos stopped me again.

"Eirene… there's no way they can hear you. Maybe the people closest can, but everybody's scattered all over Camp. Even without the distance problem, it's pouring rain, and people are fighting to kill."

"This is a special megaphone. All the counselors have one. It's specially enchanted so that everyone will hear the announcement, no matter where they are in Camp or what they're doing." I explained.

Taking a deep breath, I held up the megaphone again and began to speak:

"Everybody stop!"

I saw the people around us jump in alarm and look around. I assumed that others had done the same, and I'd caught their attention.

"Look at who you're fighting. It's probably somebody you know. Somebody you ate with, played games with, competed with or against, or shared a cabin with. You're fighting your friends and family. You're killing them, and they're trying to kill you. Just because of some stupid argument the Big Three is having, again!"

I ignored the rumbling thunder from above and continued louder:

"For centuries the gods have been involving their children in their own stupid affairs! We're being used. I don't know about you, but I'm sick of it. I'm not saying we should go against them, but we shouldn't get involved. Let them figure it out, while we live our lives!"

I waited nervously. The grounds were eerily silent, apart from the rain and thunder. The Campers were considering what I said. I knew that it was out of my hands now, and in theirs. If even one Camper decided to retaliate and fight, the rest would follow. But if one Camper threw down their weapon, others would, until everyone had followed suit.

There was a splashing sound, and I looked to see a Camper throwing his spear into the mud. Another threw her shield, yet another his sword. There was more splashing, thuds, and sounds of metal. I sighed in relief, knowing that it was over.

At least, over for the Campers. There was no telling how the gods would react to this show of mutiny.

I found myself being tackled to the ground. I let out a shriek, and Thanatos began to laugh.

"M-Menelaus!" I cried out as I sat up. "You're okay!"

"'Course I am!" Menelaus said, grinning. "Gotta have more faith in me than that. Friends?"

He directed his question at Thanatos, who nodded and grinned.

"Sooo… where's Castor? I lost him. We need to go and get everyone organized. Get the Apollo kids to work at the medical tent, start cleaning up, you know." Menelaus explained, looking around eagerly for his friend.

Thanatos stiffened and turned away, while Menelaus gave me a puzzled look.

"He's okay right? Castor? Lemme guess," He started to laugh. "That idiot got himself injured showing off, right? Least he's alive."

Menelaus laughed in relief, until he saw the look on my face. His laughter began dying away, and he looked frantic.

"Eirene? He's… he's okay, right? He's just gotta be… I mean… he's Castor!" He insisted, looking pleadingly at me. "Tell me… tell me what happened. Please."

"Thanatos and Castor… were…" I swallowed and took a deep breath. "They were fighting. Then… Thanatos ran him… through… ran Castor through… with his sword. He really didn't mean it. But… it was poisoned… we had no ambrosia or nectar. So, Castor…"

I trailed off, unable to continue. Menelaus buried his face in his hands. I watched him sadly, biting my lip and fighting tears that threatened to spill over. There wasn't anything I could do to comfort him.

"Menelaus…" Thanatos said softly.

He reached down and rested a hand on Menelaus' shoulder. Menelaus' head jerked up and he punched Thanatos in the gut. Thanatos stumbled back, gasping. Menelaus lunged at him but I threw my arms around him; both of us fell into the mud.

"Menelaus… no!" I gasped, trying with all my might to restrain him. "He didn't mean it, really he didn't! And Castor...!"

"HE KILLED CASTOR!" howled Menelaus. "I'LL KILL HIM!"

"No! Castor wouldn't want that, he-"

"He'd want revenge! You think I don't know my best friend!?" Menelaus snarled, enraged.

"Not as well as you should!" I snapped. "Castor forgave Thanatos, and so did I! That's what he wanted!"

Menelaus stopped struggling, looking at me through narrowed eyes.

"No… that's what _you _want. Of course _you _forgave him."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Please!" he snorted.

Thanatos retreated a few steps away from us, looking a little frightened.

"We all see how you two are. Thanatos would do _anything _for dear, darling Princess Eirene." Menelaus sneered. "Princess always blushes around Thanatos, and would do _anything _for him! Even betray one of her friends!"

"It wasn't like that! And I've never betrayed you or Castor!" I retorted.

Menelaus scowled.

"I've been so stupid. I thought we could trust him. I even thought I had a chance with you!" Menelaus pulled away from me and stood up. "I didn't realize how blind I'd been until now."

He turned and ran.

"Menelaus!" I called, scrambling to my feet and going after him.

I knew Thanatos had followed me, and we ran as hard as we could. My mind was racing into overtime.

_'I even thought I had a chance with you…'_

The words echoed in my head. But that meant… he'd liked me? Like I liked him? Then I realized, with a pang, that I didn't like him anymore. I mean, I'd always _like _him, and _love _him, but as a friend or brother.

After spending so much time thinking about Thanatos, and trying to not get my hopes up about a future with myself and Menelaus together…

I'd gotten over him.

What's more, I'd moved on. Moved on to the killer of one of my best friends, the boy that my ex-crush now hated.

Thanatos and I finally managed to get a few yards behind Menelaus. We were now running along the beach. Menelaus caught sight of us and ran even harder. We also sped up, but he was too fast. He dove into the sea, and quickly vanished beneath the waves.

I tried to follow but Thanatos stopped me, shaking his head. I knew there was no point. Menelaus was in his element. There was no catching up with him.

"I think… he went to join his father. Or at least try to."

"How? Isn't Poseidon fighting?"

"Probably. But Menelaus will probably go to his palace. I doubt we'll see him at Camp Half-Blood again."

"But… why?" I asked in surprise. "It's the only place on earth for people like us. He knows that."

"He'd be perfectly safe in his father's realm. Besides, Camp's a place of bad memories now." Thanatos explained. "He'll always remember it as the place where Castor and his siblings were killed, and where one of his supposed friends betrayed him."

I fell silent. Camp was safe… which was exactly what it should be. But we were paying the price already. Over half of the Campers were dead or dying from fatal wounds inflicted by fellow Campers. That number included Castor and my brother.

Thanatos walked off, but I stayed and stared at the sea. I stood there for awhile, just thinking. They weren't really clear thoughts… just names and pictures to go with them.

Castor…

Struck down by Thanatos, one of his best friends.

Menelaus…

Running away into the sea, where I'd never see him again.

My brother…

His eyes going blank after making Thanatos swear to protect me.

I shook my head and headed off in the direction Thanatos had gone in. The pounding rain had turned into heavy mist. Fog was rolling in, and the sky still thundered faintly.

I walked through the forest, drawing nearer to Camp. I could hear the distant sounds of wailing and crying.

I finally came upon a clearing, where Thanatos stood with his back to me. He was talking to somebody. I stepped into the clearing hesitantly, then covered my mouth to hide my gasp.

Hades was in the clearing, speaking to his son.

I stared in shock. They didn't seem to be arguing, just talking. Both were relatively calm. I caught some snatches of their conversation.

"…war over…"

"…sorry…"

"…forgiven, there's nothing to worry about."

I realized that the fighting must have stopped between the gods as well. Maybe they'd finally knocked sense into each other.

I walked a little further, only to be knocked flat on my back by a blinding flash of silver light.

"How dare you?"

Shaking my head I sat up to face my mother. The goddess of wisdom was radiating fury, and her voice was cold as ice. She appeared calm and composed, but I got the impression that she'd like nothing better than to impale me upon my own blade.

"You have betrayed your brothers and sister. You betrayed _me_." Athena said icily.

"Mother, I…" I trailed off, honestly not knowing what to say.

"You never were as sensible as my other children. But this… I must admit that I never thought you'd dishonor me in this way."

I knew instinctively that she was referring to ending the battle, encouraging mutiny against the gods, and being involved with Thanatos. What else could dishonor and betray the wonderful, ingenius, honorable Athena?

"I…I'd apologize, Mother…" I stammered.

"Oh? Would you?" She raised her eyebrows.

"But…" I regained my courage. "I'm not sorry. And… I think you know that."

Athena regarded me, cold and calculating as ever. I waited nervously for judgement.

My mother wasn't the way you'd expect a mother to be. She didn't consider her children as her flesh and blood. Rather, they were extensions of herself. Our job was to improve the world with our cleverness, just as she had.

"I must admit, I'd hoped that you were. But of course you aren't. Foolish, headstrong girl." Athena sighed. "I'm afraid I have no use for you."

She raised her hand and I braced myself for the final blow. Behind her, I could see Thanatos' horror.

Athena spun around and shot a burst of silver light towards Thanatos. I screamed and ran towards him. He also ran forward to meet me. I saw Hades' face twist into an expression of rage and shock. He raised his hand as well, aiming more light towards us.

The last thing I was aware of seeing was Thanatos' dark eyes, his arms reaching for me. As we collided into each other, the blasts of light struck and rebounded into us.

~*~

~*~

~*~

~*~

_**Many Years Later…**_

"Hey, wait up!" A dark haired boy jogged to keep up with a haughty blonde girl.

He was new at Camp, and since she was a seasoned veteran, she was giving him the grand tour.

"Don't get lost." She replied, sounding bored.

"What's this?" He asked in interest, examining a large, shiny black rock. There were names carved on it.

"That? It's a memorial from a great war that happened many years ago. Legend claims that a daughter of Athena betrayed her mother and fell in love with a son of Hades during the war, and that Athena tried to kill them. But Hades took pity on them and turned them into a giant rock, so they could be together forever without having to suffer from Athena's wrath." The blonde girl recited. "But it's just a legend."

"Huh." The boy shook his black hair out of his bright green eyes, leaning closer to the rock. The blonde girl roller her own gray eyes at him and continued walking.

"Hey… hey, wait!" He called, jogging to catch up with her.

She raced ahead, laughing. He scowled and tripped over a tree root in his haste.

Athena gazed down on the scene, listening to her daughter's explanation of the rock. This child was far more sensible than the one of legend, but still rather like her. At the thought of her lost daughter, Athena felt a twinge of guilt and regret. She then turned her attention to the boy, regarding him thoughtfully.

"There's something about that boy… I wonder…" She mused.

Making a note to keep an eye on him and her daughter both, Athena settled back in her throne comfortably. For now there wasn't any need to overexert herself by dedicating too much thought to the matter. She didn't want to over think it.

But still…

She couldn't help but wonder.

Was he the one?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, there you have it! The conclusion to my story. I'm sorry if it didn't live up to expectation. I have to admit, I had a little trouble writing the ending. I tried to make it obvious who the boy and girl at the end were, but without stating their names. I'm assuming you caught on to who they were... but if you didn't... they were supposed to be Annabeth and Percy. Sorry if they were OOC in any way, I don't have any experience writing as or about them. The scene with them would've taken place in the first book. It's sort of like a deleted scene, I suppose... I don't know. _ Anyways...**

**Thanks again to all of my wonderful reviewers!!! I couldn't have done it without you!!! *hands out giant cookies to reviewers***


End file.
